Crosshairs: The Whole Story
by ericastwilight
Summary: In Edward's world, family meant everything. Caught in the crosshairs of loyalty, corruption, and love, Edward had a duty to fulfill. This is the whole story. Mob family- E/B
1. Cullen Family Dinner

**AN: For those that have read the one shot version, most of the first part of this chapter will be familiar. The second half is all new. As mentioned on Facebook and Twitter, this is the full version of Crosshairs from the _very beginning_. There were considerable cuts in the original and scenes I skipped all together to meet requirements for the We Love Mobward Contest. I felt this needed to be written and read in its entirety before we move forward. **

**Thank you for your support and patience. Thanks to all the contest coordinators, judges and readers. Thanks to Midnight Cougar and all her encouragement and help to get this fic written.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – A Cullen Family Dinner**

* * *

Glancing around the formal dining table, Carlisle Cullen sensed the tension between his sons. While they appeared to be listening to their mother wax on about a problem that arose with the latest renovations she oversaw, the strain between his boys was almost palpable.

The Cullen home was immaculate as it was, but Carlisle indulged his wife's every whim —within reason, of course. She was the center of his universe, and she knew it, often using it to her advantage. If she noticed the trouble arising, she ignored it. She learned long ago never to discuss _family business_ at the table. Something she insisted on herself.

Jasper, Carlisle's oldest and in position to succeed once he was ready to step down, did his best not to snarl, but it seemed a futile effort. His blue eyes and dark brown hair were inherited from his father, though his temperament was unequivocally from his mother. The deadliest of his three boys, Jasper had always had a deceptively calming presence. He would ease his prey into a sense of security, believing there was nothing amiss in their world. It was then, Jasper would strike, when he or she least expected.

Esme would strike on a crumb of information her sons let slip, pulling out details easily with just a twist of her lips and cock of her brow. If she learned one of her boys were interested in a woman, for more than a few rolls in the sheets, she would smoothly transition their dinner conversation about a new car, to one of their love life. Their answers would promptly determine how serious the relationship was and whether it was time for an introduction. Other than Jasper, Edward and Emmett had yet to bring home a woman to meet the family. There was a reason for that: it meant it was serious and marriage was on the horizon. Esme was desperate for grandchildren. By the end of the first meal with Maria, a wedding date had practically been set, even though Jasper had yet to propose. Like mother, like son.

Jasper glared at Edward from across the table, his jaw ticking with barely reined in control. Edward, the second of Carlisle's sons, with reddish brown hair and green eyes, like his wife, merely cocked an eyebrow in response to Jasper's silent ire. Edward's jaw was sharper than any of his boys, and after a long day, was covered in dark stubble, giving him a more rugged, dangerous look. While Jasper was the deadliest, Edward was the most cunning and arrogant. For good reason, his looks and intelligence were in high demand.

Emmett, the youngest but largest of Carlisle's sons, was built like an ox, much like his great-grandfather. At only twenty-two, he knew better than to get between his older brothers, since he usually regretted it after they took out their anger on him growing up. It made him want to be bigger, faster, and superior in every way. He was quickly moving up the ranks with their security team, and he was already head of security for their current family home.

"Whatever has you two poised for attack, I'd put it aside for you mother." Carlisle's words caused everyone to still, none looking at him. "Jasper, your wife is late, again." It was stated as a fact, but also an accusation.

Edward's eyebrows rose higher, the smirk disappearing. "Again?"

"Shut up, Edward." Jasper's fork clanked hard on his plate.

Sunday dinner was mandatory, not solely because Esme Cullen demanded it, but because family was important to them. Family was everything.

"She was only late about twenty minutes last time." Esme delicately shrugged, pretending it mattered little that her lone daughter-in-law had disrespected her.

Seeing how much it did upset his wife meant it couldn't be ignored. Carlisle turned his darkening eyes toward Jasper, who looked uncomfortable, his usual ease gone. "What is the meaning of her tardiness?" Before Jasper had a chance to reply, he continued. "Your mother works hard to prepare a glorious meal for us, and simply asks to be together as a family once a week. I hardly think that difficult to do, considering we're her only family. Explain to me why your wife of six months is late."

Jasper sent one last glare toward Edward.

Edward didn't give a chance for Jasper to answer. "For him to explain that…" He looked at his mother, shaking his head. "It may concern business."

Esme gasped, Emmett's head snapped up, and Jasper cursed.

Carlisle's blood turned to ice, his lips twisting into a cruel smile. "Can it wait, Edward?"

"Yes, Sir. But not for long."

Jasper kept his head down, but his hand dove into his jacket.

"Don't." Carlisle's whispered warning was menacing, and the message clear, when he followed up with a solid pound of his fist on the table. "Felix, disarm my sons now."

The sentient guard Carlisle kept nearby nodded, efficiently going around the table, removing guns and knives from Carlisle's sons.

Esme spoke up, once the paralyzing fear melted into anger. "Carlisle, I must insist the boys always be disarmed at _my_ table."

"Yes, dear." He nodded once Felix completed his task, asking his wife to continue her story, as if nothing had happened.

Esme carried on describing the renovation of the garden and pool house, barely keeping her tears from falling. She wasn't aware of every aspect of the family business, something he preferred, but she knew what disloyalty meant. _Death._

.

.

.

Esme Cullen watched her husband nearly march their sons toward the office where they'd hold an impromptu meeting shortly before dessert was served. Marcus and Garrett arrived to join them for their weekly "card game"—the code they used in case someone was listening. Emmett tagged along, having been inducted into the family business since he was nineteen.

She sipped on the coffee her husband imported, after she'd fallen in love with it during their last trip to England. Maria, Jasper's wife, had yet to make an appearance, a first since she'd been introduced almost two years earlier. For months, Esme couldn't figure out why the young woman rubbed her the wrong way. She had no family, and the few friends she had invited to the wedding seemed more like work acquaintances than long-time friendships. Maria had a way of guiding conversations away from her past, focusing instead on the latest fashions or fads. She went from working sixty hours a week to less than twenty, shortly before their engagement was announced.

" _I want to focus on the wedding, and after, I'd like to return to school." Maria sipped her after-dinner Amaretto as she shared her plans with her soon-to-be mother-in-law._

Esme's son had been ecstatic about his betrothed working less hours, since her job often allowed them little time together. He had wanted her to quit all together, but Maria insisted she would not be a kept woman.

All that soon changed after their honeymoon. The application for school lay forgotten in some desk upstairs, replaced by various credit applications. Esme couldn't fault the woman—after working hard for so long, it made sense Maria would shop a lot in the beginning— and since her son was happy, that was all that mattered to her.

Then the insults started, cleverly disguised as compliments Maria threw like darts at various relatives or friends. She was smart enough to avoid aiming them at Esme's sons or husband, but everyone else was fair game. Maria thrived on gossip, by either spreading it or creating it. Yet, she remained faithful to Jasper, who couldn't have been happier.

Something changed between Jasper and his wife in the last month. It was subtle enough Esme only sensed the trouble brewing once or twice. However, it was enough to rouse Edward's suspicions, the cleverest of her boys. Since the day Maria was introduced, Edward made it clear she did not belong in the family. While Maria's extensive background came back clear, Edward persisted she was not to be trusted. It became an unspoken agreement between everyone that no one was to talk _business_ around her.

 _How had Esme missed all the signs?_ Maria's questions regarding whereabouts of various family members and such started not long after she and Jasper were married. Esme had been so focused on the marriage and future grandchildren, and not on initial instincts, she had passed off the precursors about Maria.

Edward didn't allow his suspicions to be deterred.

Esme closed her eyes, her temple pounding as anger coursed through her. If Maria's disloyalty proved true, it would crush Jasper. Often seen as the Cullen to fear the most, Jasper was also the one who would break the easiest. He was not meant to bend if he were broken. Instead, he'd shatter.

Esme heard the click of heels on her hardwood floors, along with a husky tune as Maria sang and soon joined her in the dining room. "You're late, sweetheart." Esme sipped her coffee, her eyes meeting the dark brown gaze of Jasper's wife.

Maria was a stunner, golden tan skin, rich, dark hair that fell to the middle of her back; at five-five, she had curves that made most of the security team take notice.

"I'm so sorry, Esme." Maria fluffed her curls, a nervous habit. "I caught up with a friend and we got to talking. I lost track of the time." She dismissively waved away her words. "You know how it is?" She sat in her usual chair, looking around the room. "Are the boys in the _card game_ already?" She made the attempt to get up, holding her cell phone tightly. "Maybe I should say hello and apologize for being late."

Esme glanced at Maria, giving her a warm smile that didn't meet her eyes. "Would this be the same friend you caught up with last week?"

Maria's full lips twitched into a small smile. "Who? Clarissa? No, this was Giana. She wasn't at the wedding, though. She's someone new from the book club I joined last month." She delivered the lie so perfectly it could've been read from cue cards.

Esme noticed Maria seemed unsure of herself, which was not usual for the unflappable Maria. Many women had given Maria hell after learning she'd landed one of the Cullen boys, especially Jasper. She handled the she-wolves with ease and poise. Yet, a simple question had her compulsively looking away from Esme's eyes and fluffing her hair.

"Edward received a call during dinner, and apparently, he had something urgent to discuss with his father, so they skipped dessert and started a little early."

Maria's dark eyes widened; she even stopped breathing for a couple seconds. "I'm nine weeks pregnant," she blurted out.

Esme's nostrils flared, her lips thinning as she glared at the young woman. "Is that so?" Though she wasn't aware of the level of disloyalty Maria was accused of, Esme knew when a woman cheated. It was in the twitch of Maria's eye, the slight smudge of lipstick around her lips, and the wrong way she had buttoned her blouse. "Is it _my_ grandchild?"

Maria tried for outright anger, rising to her feet in apparent disgust. "How dare you?"

Esme waved a hand at Maria's wrongly buttoned blouse, instantly deflating the woman's typical fight response. "Come with me."

Disloyalty by anyone in the organization would be with a swift and brutal punishment, but they weren't monsters. A pregnancy would change things, even if the baby did not belong to her son. Esme wouldn't take any chances.

"Where are we going?" Taking Maria's hand, despite her protests, Esme led her down the main hall, past the office where the _card game_ was in progress.

"Jasper!" Maria cried, snatching her hand away from Esme's tight grip. Her self-preservation had kicked in, and Maria was determined to get away. She pounded on the door, whimpering when Edward opened it and towered over her, the look in his eyes murderous.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Carlisle asked, standing just behind Edward, equally menacing. His brothers Marcus and Garrett flanking him. "You know better than to disturb us."

Maria stepped back, realizing her options were limited. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jasper pushed past his father and brother, grasping Maria's arms hard. "How far along? Is it even mine?"

Esme watched, almost numb, as Maria played an award-winning role of an estranged daughter-in-law. Maria's widened, her dark eyes positively swimming with tears, she looked like a little girl, despite the gray and black tear tracks falling down her pale cheeks.

Maria cradled her husband's face, her bottom lip quivering. "What have they been telling you? How could you think I would cheat on you, mi corazón? You are my life, mi vida. And now we have a baby on the way, a little baby."

The quick succession of three thundering claps startled everyone in hall, each turning to watch Edward cross his arms over his chest as he leaned his shoulder causally against the wall. He had removed his tie; no doubt, the night and everything he had learned had taken a toll. "Amazing performance, Maria. Not exactly Oscar-worthy, maybe a People's Choice Award." He smirked as Maria's hand flew up to slap him, but he caught her wrist in time to stop her. "In your condition, you shouldn't resort to violence, you could hurt the baby." The words and tone mocking.

"I'm taking her to take a pregnancy test." Esme decided to step in, because from the defeated look on Jasper's face, Maria's disloyalty had been proven.

Maria's face paled further, her breath caught as her jaw dropped open in shock. "Que?"

Esme shrugged, somewhat embarrassed by her actions. "What? We all know how much I want a grandchild. I wanted to be prepared just in case."

"Go take a test now." Carlisle's voice and tone made Maria shudder, her eyes remaining on her too quiet husband.

"Jasper?" Maria whispered, grasping Jasper's hands in hers.

"Go take the test." Though Jasper's voice was softer, the underlying anger was clear.

Maria stepped away from her husband, defiantly tipping up her chin. "No."

The heavy click of an armed gun echoed in the hallway, making Maria scream, tumbling away from Edward's Sig and lethal glare.

Jasper grabbed Maria's arm, alternating from pulling and pushing her down the hall to the elaborate bathroom. "Take the fucking test. Not that it changes anything."

"It was only one time!" Maria cried, openly sobbing, aware her time was coming to an end. "I swear I only fucked him once."

"He was a former cop, who was trying to get his badge back by using you." Edward tossed the photos Jenks had sent to him before dessert on the floor.

Most were of Maria in compromising positions, in various locations, some public, others more private. At the sight of the photos, Maria continued to plead she was pregnant and didn't know the man used to be a cop, that she didn't tell him anything.

"There are tapes," Jasper whispered, nearly throwing his wife into the bathroom. He opened several cabinets, finding a few pregnancy tests and slapping two on the counter. "Now quit fucking stalling and take the fucking tests."

Carlisle whispered for someone to stand outside the window in case Maria tried to make a run for it.

"Don't bother." Esme held out her hand for Edward's gun. "I need to see her do it. I wouldn't put it past her to find a way to fake results." She shooed them away, reassuring her boys that she could handle Maria.

The door locked them alone together. "Sit down." Esme held up the gun, relishing the weight of it in her hand. It was rare when she had the need or opportunity to use one, which she preferred. She would never normally insert herself in the family business, but this woman messed with her son.

Maria pleaded silently with large, luminous eyes. "Please."

"Now, Maria."

Maria closed her eyes, her lips moving in prayer as she did what they demanded of her.

Esme opened the door once Maria finished her business, everyone awaiting the results. Whatever the results would be, Maria knew her life was over. She slid down one wall, prayers spilling from her lips. Her detached gaze on the two sticks and timer on the counter.

"Was she checked for bugs?" Edward asked Felix farther down the hall, unable to handle the tension that filled the air.

Felix nodded. "After you voiced your suspicions, I checked her twice and insisted she leave her purse and coat with me at the door. Found four, but none are transmitting now."

Edward's fury was barely contained. "The former cop was accused of brutality, and suspended during the investigation. Landing a Cullen in prison or all of us would not be ignored by the Chief."

"No, but he also doesn't appear to be talking to anyone either."

Edward shook his head. "He wouldn't. He'd want all the credit. But he'd be smart enough to hide anything he learned."

Felix nodded, pulling out his phone and calling Jenks to sweep for safes or safety deposit boxes, also any computer equipment the former Detective Marks might have recently purchased.

"No!" Maria screamed, pushing Esme against the counter and running past Jasper and his father.

Edward held up his gun, shouting for her to stop.

"Don't shoot her, Edward!" Jasper grabbed Maria from behind, holding her arms against her sides as she kicked and screamed.

"Is she pregnant?" Edward wanted to know the truth.

Jasper shook his head. "No, but I can't let you shoot her."

"Son." Carlisle's voice was softer, something they rarely heard when addressing them. "You know what this means."

"I know." Jasper's eyes met Edward's gaze, but instead of the anger he expected, all he saw was despair and anguish. "You can't do it, because even though it has to be done, I will never forgive you, Edward. Ever."

Edward nodded, ignoring Maria's screams and gesturing toward Felix.

"Not family." Jasper closed his eyes, his voice deadly calm. "I have to do it."

Esme gasped, her eyes filling with tears as her eldest son shattered, as she predicted, before her eyes.

Who would pick up the pieces?


	2. Second

**Chapter Two - Second**

* * *

 **Six** _ **months later**_

* * *

Edward Cullen ignored the many heads that turned his way the second he set foot in his brother's club. A couple brave women waved, leering at him. It earned them a lethal glare, which instantly had them look away. He had no time to deal with their attentions, or anyone's, for that matter. It had become the recent norm. Jasper's aspirations to take over the family business after their father retired disappeared, leaving Edward to pick up the slack.

Emmett stood outside of the VIP section on the second floor over the main dance floor, constantly looking over his shoulder inside the room. He finally spotted Edward, his shoulders relaxing slightly at the sight of his older brother.

"I'm sorry, Bro." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat flushed from whatever was going on with their brother, Jasper. "But he's been sniffing shit off some bitches—even started fucking one in the middle of the room until she reminded him her name wasn't Maria. He then pulled a gun on her, but I got her off and outta here before someone called the police. I couldn't get him to go home."

"Fuck." Their father was going to hang Jasper by his balls for that shit. One of the few rules Carlisle instilled in his sons was never to use the drugs they moved. It led to stupid decisions, and it had more control over a person than anything else.

"He's not armed, though. I managed to get the gun away from him."

Emmett led Edward inside the curtained area, a semblance of privacy for some of the shit that went down when they conducted business.

Edward tipped up his chin when he saw Demetri waving a wand along the bottom of one of the tables. Constant surveillance was essential in their line of work. Between law enforcement, federal agencies, and their enemies, they often found bugs in their establishments.

"Hey, boss." Demetri stopped long enough to press a finger to his lips, meaning he found a bug.

"Shit." Emmett growled under his breath, stepping out to call one of their men upstairs to look at the video feed for the room. Someone planted it in the last hour. Security would have to move fast if they wanted to catch them.

The large space had a small bar along the back wall, where two scantily clad waitresses worked hard to serve their guests. Edward had learned long ago not to fuck with any of them. He'd seen the mess his brothers had to deal with whenever one of the women wanted more than the Cullen boys were willing to give.

One long, sleek, dark blue couch sat a few feet in front of the bar—a business acquaintance sat on one end, Jasper on the other.

With his limp dick out.

"You gonna keep looking at my cock like that?" Jasper laughed, watching Edward through squinted eyes. "Never knew you were into incest, little brother."

Jasper loved to remind Edward that he was older.

"I'm never going to live that shit down," Edward muttered, shaking his head. "I was fucking four years old, and I had no idea at the time you don't mess with your cousin. All I did was hold her hand, asshole."

"Tanya loves bringing it up." Jasper snickered, and waved Edward over. "Come here."

"Not until you put your dick away."

Jasper groaned, and did what Edward suggested. "Tell Emmett I want my Sig back."

"Jesus, you had that monster out here in the open?" Edward looked at the other occupants, saluting his Uncle Garrett and Aunt Kate sitting at the bar. The others were mostly random women who had fucked more than a couple members of the family and security team.

"You saw my dick out in the open, why you asking that for?" Jasper tried to sit up, but gave up halfway and leaned back against the couch. "What are you doing here, anyway? Did Emmy snitch on me?"

"You tried to shoot a woman you were fucking." Edward grimaced as Jasper's eyes went glacial, turning to a pale blue that resembled Arctic ice.

"You forget, I already shot a woman I was fucking." Jasper sat up, his hand slipping into his empty jacket pocket. He started to curse out Emmett, even though he had left the room.

"Shut your mouth." Edward looked at Demetri, who motioned that it was clear now. "The room hasn't been cleared, asshole."

"I don't give a fuck." Jasper's hiss was closer, and Edward turned to find him in his space. "I fucking shot my wife! What the fuck do I care if I shoot another gold-digging whore? I'd be doing the world a favor."

Edward moved away from his brother. His kidnapping at ten years old still fucked with his head, if it hadn't been for a contractor his father hired to find Edward, he would be dead. He shook those dark memories away.

"I told Father you wouldn't be able to handle it." Edward rolled his head, exhaustion causing a tension headache. "You should've let someone else take care of Maria."

Jasper struck with his heavy fist, but Edward stopped it, catching his brother's wrist and twisting his arm until Jasper was on his knees on the floor.

"You don't get to say her name!" Jasper groaned in pain when Edward drove Jasper's arm higher up his back.

"Fuck you, Jasper. I will do anything to protect this family." It was Edward's turn to invade his brother's space, practically kissing his temple. "If I hadn't exposed her and the man she was fucking as a cop, we would all be in fucking jail."

He released Jasper, who collapsed on the floor, pulled out his trusted weapon of choice, and rested it on his thigh, showing his brother he meant business.

"Now, pull yourself together, Jasper. Dad wants us at home, pronto."

Jasper rose unsteadily to his feet, dusting off his pants, rolling his shoulders. "Let's go."

Their Uncle Garrett, having kept a close eye on the situation, ready to intervene as needed, kissed his wife, Kate, and joined his nephews. Though he looked like their father, his appearance was a lot less clean-cut. Where Carlisle had short hair, Garrett had long. Carlisle would dress in suits, even as casual wear; Garrett preferred worn jeans and a leather jacket. Their uncle was as laid back as Jasper used to be, but lethal with knives. He ran the family's restaurants with an iron fist and a thorough knowledge of all types of cuisine.

"What's the emergency meeting for?" Garrett clapped Jasper's back, smiling at the little bastard. "Glad to see your dick in your pants. Mind keeping it there? You're making everyone jealous."

Jasper shrugged, saying nothing. His lack of clever comeback made Edward aware of how different things had become. Killing Maria had done some serious damage to his brother, and it seemed his father was aware of it.

.

.

.

Edward strode into one of his uncle's many restaurants, ignoring the hostess, walking past her before she had a chance to ask if she could be of assistance. The second she caught a glimpse of Edward's intended destination, and his Uncle Garrett, her dark eyes hastily looked away. Employees knew better than to interfere in family meetings.

Felix, a Cullen guard, waved from the entrance to one of the banquet rooms usually reserved for parties. Edward's father, who had called for the impromptu gathering, had a sick sense of humor, conducting family business at a kid-friendly restaurant, complete with one of those tube gyms Edward favored and conquered as a child.

"Everyone here?" Edward joined Felix, allowing his brothers and uncle to head into the room.

Felix was built like a linebacker with no neck, dark brown hair left crew cut short, and a huge barrel chest. He was his father's bodyguard for the last ten years, and had taken a couple bullets for him. It was something the family would always be grateful for. Felix was as close to family as he could get without being blood.

"They're just waiting for you guys." Felix glanced back to the people gathering inside the room; a nervous tick made his eye twitch. He leaned closer. "Keep an eye out. Word is, some people know about this _emergency_ meeting."

"If that's true…" Edward scrutinized the various family members and their bodyguards. ". . . and they take advantage of the fact we're all here, then we'll know we have a leak, _again_."

Maria hadn't known much about the business, but knowing the comings and goings of various members of the family explained the threats they'd received before she and the cop she was fucking were disposed of. Constant diligence and a few spies in various places would hopefully flush out any other leaks in the organization.

Felix nodded, gesturing for Edward to get inside. Carlisle sounded impatient and frustrated; a bad combination on a good day, and dangerous on a bad day.

"Let's get started. I'd like to get home before I grow more gray hair." Carlisle unconsciously lifted his hand to his temple, making Garrett laugh.

"You're getting old, Brother!" Garrett pointed like the asshole he was, and promptly landed on his ass when Emmett pulled the chair out from under him.

Carlisle snickered, but the abrupt change in his demeanor was enough to put a stop to the murmurs and laughter around the table. His stone-cold silence had everyone sit back and wait for what he had to say.

The anger had yet to seep from Edward's Uncle Marcus. He usually handled business through several strip and gentlemen's club throughout the city. Something big went down for his father to risk such a meeting with everyone in attendance.

"Someone is killing our girls at the clubs." Carlisle looked from Marcus to his guard, Demetri, then back to the rest of them. "When we lost Becky and Michelle, we were under the impression they moved on; it happens in their line of work. But their bodies have been found, and someone left a message."

Carlisle tossed a photo of a clear evidence bag onto the table. Edward picked it up and examined it closely. Inside the bag was a bloody card from a poker deck, the Ace of Spades. Alec Rossi, the second son of Aro Rossi, was a well-known card shark and local champion. Ace was Alec's call name underground.

The Rossi Family had been trying to take over Cullen territory in vengeance for years, for something the Cullens had nothing to do with, despite rumors. A bloodbath during a botched police raid of one of the Rossi warehouses killed the eldest son, Marco. Alec believed a Cullen sent the police to the warehouse.

Since then, Alec had made it his mission to destroy the Cullen Empire.

"Enough is enough, Carlisle." Marcus pounded his fist on the table. "Becky was a good girl, almost finished with law school. What he did to her body. . ." Edward's uncle seemed to have aged ten years overnight; Becky must've been special to him. "We can't let that happen again. Not just because we take care of our own, but one more body and the police will take notice."

"If we make it a family hit, it will mean war." Carlisle only stated a fact, and with the Valdez and Gutierrez shipments coming up, there was no way they could handle all-out war right now.

Edward tapped his fingers on the table, asking for attention. "We could make it look like an accident."

Marcus snarled, glaring at his nephew. "That monster deserves to suffer, not a quick death."

Edward knew his uncle was right, but there were ways to get both. He looked to his father, who cocked an eyebrow. "Are they still in town?"

"They left for Texas to take care of a problem with a greedy border patrol asshole." Carlisle clasped his hands and nodded. "Call and get them to come back, and Edward, ask for the special."

Edward returned his attention to his Uncle Marcus. "Consider it done. It will look like an accident, but he will suffer. One of our usual and very trustworthy contractors specializes in accidents and fire."

Marcus seemed satisfied. "Tell them to cut off his dick before he dies."

"Done." Edward would take care of the call before night's end. He never needed to meet the contractors personally; he admired their level of expertise and imagination when it came to their work. Plus, they were very particular about their anonymity.

Marcus was impatient, desperate to get back to one of the clubs for some tits and ass, no doubt. "Anything else?"

Edward looked to his father for confirmation, unaware his father's gaze was on him.

"It has come to my attention that many of you are worried about the future when I'm ready to step down."

"What's going on?" From the corner of Edward's eye, he noticed Jasper's hands clenched into fists. "Who's questioning the future?" Edward wanted to know.

"I am." Garrett stood, his eyes on Jasper. "Jasper, you have become a liability—not merely to yourself, but to the family."

"Don't do this," Edward hissed, rising to his feet. Though on some level he agreed with his uncle, calling attention to the issue in a meeting like that meant only one thing.

His father had come to a decision. One he had failed to discuss with Edward.

"Felix." Carlisle waved him closer, another guard taking Felix's post by the door. "Tell them what you told me."

"I had to take Jasper to the Doc when he OD'd last week."

Edward's body and mind went absolutely still, his blood turning to ice. "No, fuck no. Goddamnit, Jay."

"I relinquish my position as Father's second." Jasper stood, hands braced on the table, and took a long look at his father and uncles. "It is for the best. I'm leaving for a rehab center in Washington."

Without another word, and not even a glance at his brothers, Jasper turned and left the room with two men.

Edward felt numb.

"Who have you chosen as your second, Edward or Emmett?" Marcus asked, looking at the others around the table.

Garrett and Marcus refused to become seconds; neither of them had the head for the family business like their brother, Carlisle. They'd respect whomever he chose to succeed.

Carlisle only had eyes for his second son, at that moment. Edward, brilliant and cunning when a situation called for it, had just lost his big brother. Though they all should've seen it coming, Jasper had been on a downward spiral since he shot his wife for her betrayal.

Edward hadn't said a word since his brother left, unaware all eyes were on him.

"Edward."

Edward's eyes closed at the sound and stern tone of his father's voice. He reined in his pain over Jasper, gathered all his control, gazing at his father with neutral expression. "Yes, Father."

"Will you accept your rightful position as my second?"

There was little choice in the matter—with Jasper gone and Emmett too young and inexperienced to handle the business, it had to be him. His uncles never aspired, therefore would never agree, to become head of the family, leaving only Edward and his cousin Junior, who was still in college.

"Yes."

Carlisle nodded, keeping his features as neutral as Edward. "Due to the circumstances, I have decided to postpone stepping down for another year, and will assess again then to determine if you are ready, Edward."

 _A year?_ A year before Edward had to wheel and deal with assholes, coordinate hundreds of people who ran different aspects of the business, become judge and executioner for anyone who dared betray the family.

"Are all the same rules going to apply to Edward?" Garrett slapped Edward's back, trying to be jovial, having sensed Edward's tension.

"What rules?" Edward knew what was coming before he even asked the question.

"The no drugs rule still applies, and must be strictly enforced after Jasper." Carlisle looked down to Emmett, who wouldn't meet his father's eyes. He pounded the table. "Look at me, Emmett."

"Sorry, Dad." Emmett looked up and tried to smile. "I'll slow down on the drinking."

"Good, and keep your fucking dick wrapped. One more pregnancy or STD scare from one of your bitches, and I'll have you fucking circumcised again as punishment."

Every man in the room groaned, a few even cupped themselves.

Emmett blushed like a kid, laughing nervously. "I'll keep it wrapped; I swear."

Edward barely followed the conversation, lost in thought. There were rules to ensure everyone's safety; the same ones applied to the head of the family. But one rule in particular was not forced on everyone.

His father and uncles went over the rest of the finer details; all agreeing Edward would have to comply for his protection. It wouldn't be long before their enemies would find out Jasper was no longer his father's second, putting an extra big bullseye on Edward.

"Edward." His father's voice had risen, indicating he'd been trying to capture Edward's attention. "Do you remember the new rule we implemented after your uncle died?"

"Please remind me." As if he needed a reminder, the words were echoing in his mind.

"You are to be, at the very least, engaged before you take my place."

Edward turned to look at the others, wondering how they felt about the ridiculous, medieval rule. Emmett looked amused as fuck, snickering under his breath. Garrett was a bit subtler, only waggling his brows. Marcus kept his eyes neutral, but the slight curl of disgust on his lips indicated he would not like to be in Edward's position.

"Are you suggesting I find a wife in a year?" Edward kept his voice level; though, his father didn't miss the underlying anger in his tone.

"I'm not suggesting it, Edward. It's a fucking order." Carlisle waited after delivering his demand, wondering how his son would handle it.

"I see. Does this mean you have women lined up for my approval? That's how it was usually done back in the damn stone ages."

Emmett snorted. "All pure and shit, too."

Carlisle's lips twitched, but he managed to compose himself. "I thought it would be best to give you a chance to find a wife on your own."

Edward narrowed his eyes, not finding the situation funny at all.

Marcus looked at his nephew. "You are being rather testy. Is there something you want to tell us? You fancy dicks instead of chicks?"

"Jesus." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, his migraine hitting full force after all the revelations. "I'm not gay, and you know it. I'm simply pointing out how fucking idiotic it is to impose this rule on me. I've been working as your second for the last six months. When am I supposed to find the time? You're asking for a miracle; a year is not enough time to find a suitable woman who can accept this life."

"That is more than enough time to find the right woman for the job." Carlisle rolled his eyes at his son's antics. Edward knew how to manipulate a situation in his favor, and the tactic had served him well over the last several years. But Carlisle knew all of Edward's tricks.

"Give me two years."

"One year, Edward, and that is final." Carlisle really wished he had a gavel to emphasize his demand, because his son asked for a vote.

In the end, it didn't matter. Edward had become his second, and therefore, he would be engaged or married within a year.


	3. Moving On

**Chapter Three - Moving On**

* * *

 **Three months later**

* * *

Edward stood in the VIP room in yet another club; music thumped and thrummed, vibrating the floor beneath his feet. He was aware he was wasting time, which he'd had very little of for the last several weeks. Or had it been months since that fateful meeting that changed his future?

"I'm not sure what you're looking for, Edward." Emmett passed him a glass of his favorite scotch. "I do know you're not going to find it here."

Edward nodded. He agreed with his brother's observation, though probably not for the same reason.

"You want pussy? There're a handful of women in the room who would love to spend the night with you. If you're looking for your wife, someone you can take home to Mom, then you're in the wrong place for that, Bro."

"You surprise me, Emmett. Aren't all women the same to you?" It was no secret Edward's baby brother got around. Just a sweep of the dance floor and Edward could pick out more than a dozen he knew Emmett fucked around with for a night or two.

"Not anymore." Emmett shrugged and looked away from the dance floor, leaning against the railing. "After what happened with Jasper and Maria and Dad's warning? Hell no."

Edward did his best to keep his face neutral. It pained him to know he was one of the reasons his brother was still in rehab, falling off the wagon two weeks after his release. If Edward hadn't had his suspicions about Maria's infidelity, where would they be? In prison? Dead? Worse—at the mercy of their enemies.

"I warned him." Edward shook his head. "She'd been around the club a lot before she finally caught his eye."

"Still, you were damn sure she only wanted Jasper for the money and power our family represents. Why is that?"

Did it matter if Emmett knew the truth now? Edward had always known Maria would never remain faithful.

"She threw herself at me weeks before she made a move on Jasper. And again, days before the wedding."

"Ah, fuck, please tell me you didn't sleep with her?"

Edward cocked an eyebrow, glaring at his brother. "Have I ever left with one of these _ladies_ before?"

"Now that you mention it? No." Emmett looked thoroughly confused, as if taking advantage of all the women at their disposal was normal. "So why not?"

Edward shook his head. He gestured toward one of the women in the VIP room. "Larissa—she's fucked Marcus, you, Jasper, Felix, and Demetri."

Emmett grimaced. "Okay, but that's just her."

"Point anyone out, and I can connect them to at least one member of our family or one of our men."

For twenty minutes, Emmett played along, pointing at random women, understanding finally reaching his eyes. "Okay, I get it. If you're not taking home a woman from one of the clubs, then where?"

"Lately, nowhere. Before all this shit went down, usually, from the office building." Edward owned an office building for his small tech company, leasing the rest of the spaces. It was one of the rare legitimate businesses he owned. "Sometimes a party, benefit, or at a gallery opening. I don't have to worry about them having been with any of you. Still, most of those women are aware how much I'm worth, just as Maria knew about Jasper. I don't want a woman who merely sees me as an ATM or wants me because of my connections."

"Well, the only way that's going to happen is if you're in another city and somebody else." Emmett punched Edward's shoulder, laughing at his own joke. His brother's face paled when he noticed how serious Edward had become. "I was kidding, Edward."

Edward loved when his plans came together, and Emmett played right into his hands. Emmett would think he put the idea in Edward's head.

"Even if you were, what you said makes sense." Edward ran a hand through his hair, longer than usual, having missed his last appointment. He rubbed a hand on his stubbly jaw and wondered, not for the first time, how much different he'd look with a beard.

"Dad will never go for it, man." Emmett looked about ready to hurl.

Edward handed his brother a drink, feeling a hint of guilt for manipulating his brother. "If he wants me to find a woman worthy of the Cullen name, then he will."

"Speaking of Dad." Emmett turned at the sound of their father's voice.

It wasn't often their father visited a club, having almost landed himself in the doghouse years earlier when one of the women that frequented the VIP room wouldn't take no for an answer. Their mother caught him in a near compromising position when she came looking for him.

"Doesn't look as though he brings good news." Edward's hands clenched into fists, containing his anger over the horrible situation.

Alec Rossi seemed to have disappeared after the discovery of the bodies of the two girls who worked at one of their strip clubs. The fucker knew how to hide; not even their contractors had been able to locate him. Other than specializing in torture and murder, they also had a knack for finding people. But the contractor couldn't create the "accident" so soon after their girls' bodies were discovered; the Rossi Family would find it suspicious. They had planned to keep an eye on Alec until an opportunity presented itself. Yet, they couldn't do anything until the asshole was found.

"Edward." Carlisle nodded toward the bar, where they each had a drink. "Give us a few minutes, Emmett."

Emmett nodded, leaving to talk to a blonde Edward had seen around the club before. Their father kept his baby brother apprised of most business situations, but when it came down to blood, Emmett was on a need-to-know basis; at least for a couple more years.

Edward looked to Felix, who gave him a nod. The room was clear to speak freely. "Any word?"

Carlisle sipped his drink. "They found him in a hell hole, then tried to coax him out of hiding without notifying him of their presence. One of the contractors was hurt badly."

Edward knew the contractors were a team of six men and women, often working in groups of two except for their top contractor who preferred to work alone. It wasn't like the team to take a hit. The only other time he remembered was when they lost one the day they saved Edward from an enemy.

From the look on Carlisle's face, Edward had no doubt his father was also remembering those excruciating days.

"The other one said to give them a couple weeks—said if their finger were to slip while hunting, then we could have our deposit back."

Sounded like finding Alec had become personal to the contractor. "You did remind them if their finger were to slip that it would not be a good thing for our family?"

"They're aware."

The contractors were professionals and had served the Cullen Family for decades. Edward had to assume they would deliver as promised and not let their emotions rule over them.

"I'd like to speak to you about this outdated…"

"You must be engaged or married, Edward." Carlisle held up his hand to stop Edward from interrupting, glaring at his son. "Need I remind you of the period between your grandfather's and my positions as head of the family? Do you remember what your Uncle Caius was like without a companion by his side? We lost six family members because of him. Not to mention your kidnapping took place under his rule. Marcus hasn't been the same since his wife died; all because Caius refused to see reason."

Carlisle had to look away. The memories of those four years still plagued his nightmares. It was such a dark period in all their lives.

"All this comes with a heavy burden set on our shoulders, Edward. You will need to have that one person you can completely trust and confide in or have a soft place to land when everything else is hell."

"I'm not sure which one I want more." Edward wished it were possible to have both in one woman. "I do know I won't find that here, surrounded by all this madness, and where everyone knows who I am."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to, Edward?"

Edward laid it out in black and white. He needed to assume another identity and move elsewhere to find his wife. In other words, he needed to leave Chicago without all the security that typically traveled with him. Or at the very least not have them be so obvious.

"No." Carlisle slammed back his drink, his head pounding as hard as his heart. The idea of sending _another_ son away did not sit well with him. Jasper was in a facility with shitty security, and even with the presence of their own men to watch over him, their enemies were circling the area.

"I will not settle for a woman who knows what I'm worth; not after the bullshit with Maria." Edward went on to explain why he'd been so adamant of Maria's disloyalty and fidelity.

Carlisle's voice went flat. "If you had told us all of that in the first place, maybe this mess with Jasper could've been avoided."

"You think I'm not aware of that?" Edward's fist landed hard on the bar top, startling a waitress who was standing too close to him. "She was drunk off her ass each time. I thought it was the alcohol. Even if I had said anything, Jasper would've used that as an excuse for her behavior. He was so blinded by her beauty and . . ."

Carlisle laughed. "Oh Son, do you honestly think you won't be when you meet your match?"

Edward straightened his tie, adjusted his cufflink. "No. I know how to control myself." He'd gone without sex for months already; he could handle a couple more.

"Whatever you say, Son." Carlisle asked for another drink, acknowledging one of their lawyers at the end of the bar. "But you're still not leaving Chicago."

They argued for another twenty minutes, moving their discussion to a more private setting. When they continued at the Cullen Estate, Esme joined them, adding her opinion in the mix. She was all for it; if it meant her son would be truly happy.

In the end, Edward won, and within a few days, he was on his way to Seattle, Washington in hopes to find his future bride.

.

.

.

Edward had chosen a small community less than an hour away from Seattle for three reasons. It was close to his brother Jasper, who currently resided in a rehab center in the city. He also liked the area because there were amazing hiking trails nearby, and most of the inhabitants were in the middle-income range. The last reason was that there were three houses in the neighborhood for sale, which would allow him his own place, while his security teams remained in the other two.

He'd been in town for a few days, his first security team posing as longtime friends to help him move in to his temporary home. Already, several neighbors had introduced themselves, offering advice and food. He was not used to a welcoming committee of that kind, having only dealt with brownnosers and clingy women.

He woke up an hour earlier, deciding to run before he headed out to find coffee. The run felt considerably different from using a treadmill back home, but a refreshing and welcome change. It also gave him time to reflect on the last few days.

His family was driving him insane. Three days in Washington, and his mother and father had each called him at least a hundred times. He knew they were worried, and for good reason. But their faith in him seemed to have waned since Jasper fell from his position. As if his failure had become Edward's, which was wholly unfair.

Sweat beaded across his bare chest as he ran up the steps to his porch. His porch. Never in his life had he ever had a porch, having only lived in condos and extravagant mansions. He spared a look down the street, spotting some of his security team. Riley, the leader of both crews, was cutting his lawn a few houses down. He offered Edward a wave, going right back to work.

Edward flipped off the camera he knew his security team was watching him from; it was all so intrusive, but necessary for his safety. It didn't mean he enjoyed it.

He ran upstairs to the kitchen, opening his fridge for a bottle of water. The layout was so unusual to him. Most of the "public" places were on the top floor to take advantage of the beautiful forest view, while the bedrooms were downstairs. At least there were open spaces; he hated tight places. The fear was a remnant of his kidnapping at the tender age of ten.

Shaking away the horrors, he drank the bottle of water in one go, heading downstairs for a quick shower. He had a meeting with his security team before he went to see Jasper.

And he needed coffee.

.

.

.

Edward slipped on his sunglasses. The sun had decided to make an appearance for the first time since he moved into his new home. His Royal Oak watch caught the sunlight, forcing him to roll up his window of his Bugatti. He was sending the car back with one of his men, after the disastrous first trek out in it the day before.

The car turned heads, and completely worked against him for what he had in mind when it came to his bride-to-be. He'd been careless going out for some groceries in the car. One drive down the main street of the community had several women clamoring for the sudden need for some fruit or milk. By the end of his shopping experience, he'd been approached by two men and six women.

He'd taken Emmett's advice about changing his look. There was a couple days growth along his jaw, and he'd kept his hair longer. The top of it was in disarray and not the usual fresh cut style he worked hard to achieve. He'd swapped his three-piece suits for jeans, T-shirts, and a leather jacket. Despite all the changes, the vultures spotted him a mile away.

He wasn't sure why.

If he only had a day or two with his car, he was going to take it out for one last drive to visit his brother before he sent it back home. He turned onto the main street of the quaint community, noticing the signs and decorations for the upcoming Easter Egg Hunt in the local park. Pastel colors covered windows in various depictions of bunnies and spring. His mother would love it all, and the thought of her made him consider picking up a few gifts to take back to her when he returned home.

Edward found a colorful blackboard sign outside a cafe named _Bella_ _'s Brew & Books_. He'd spotted the place driving down the street when he first arrived in Washington. He laughed out loud at the quote of the day on the sign:

 _You don_ _'t need an inspirational quote. You need coffee._

He looked for a parking spot, not surprised to find there were only some down the street. The community wasn't large, but it brought in many tourists who wanted to do a little shopping in the unusual shops. He found one named Footsies, specializing in all things centering on feet. He pulled in just as a woman slammed the door to a black Audi parked two spaces from his.

He did a double take when she bent over to pick up something she dropped. And he wasn't the only one—a man in his late-forties stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to openly gawk as the woman's perfect ass. All snug and lush in a pair of fitted jeans. The woman the older man was with slapped his arm several times to catch his attention.

The young woman with the nice ass was completely oblivious, deciding to tie the shoelace of one of her boots. She stood up fully, shaking out her long, dark hair, offering a smile to the couple, unaware the man had been ogling her and his wife looked about ready to kill him.

She walked with her head held high, a perma-smile on her face, waving at people across the street, before entering the cafe Edward decided would definitely be his go-to place for coffee.

Things were looking up.

* * *

 **AN: I know you're all waiting for Bella, and I swear we'll get to hear from her in the next chapter. I just wanted to add all the little clues of Edward's past that eventually lead to his and Bella's future. Also, now you know Jasper is in Washington too, something very important later.**


	4. Spitfire

**Chapter Four – Spitfire**

* * *

Edward pulled up to an estate that doubled as a secret rehabilitation center for the rich and _notorious_. The center's staff was discrete, and they should be considering the amount of money people paid to be treated there. In the sixty years since it had been in business, only one _resident's_ identity was compromised. The center compensated the family, then the people involved in the indiscretion—that leaked the information— eliminated.

The center had a zero tolerance, and all members of the staff had background checks that rivaled those conducted by the CIA. Rumors indicated that a former agent worked for the center.

The center was considered neutral grounds, and _no one_ with an addiction or mental illness was turned away for the right price. Anyone attempting to hurt a resident while under their care was met with a swift and brutal end.

A Las Vegas family in the 1970s tried to kidnap the son of a rival, unsuccessfully. Less than forty-eight hours later, every member of the Las Vegas family was dead. Since that incident, it became an unspoken rule: everyone was to respect the sick and unstable while on center grounds.

The guard at the main gate waved Edward through after his vehicle's thorough inspection indicated he had no weapons. The main building, a vast mansion boasting over a hundred rooms, including four kitchens and three game rooms, was made of red brick and mortar.

Once inside, Edward asked for a report on Jasper's temperament from one of the nurses. Even though Jasper's withdrawals had recently subsided, the first time Edward visited, upon his arrival in Washington, his brother had been despondent and refused to speak with him.

"He's an ornery, asshole." A fellow resident stated as Edward walked toward Jasper's room. His stringy hair hung over his obsidian eyes, his russet skin clammy with sweat, and he stunk like last week's trash bin. A smile widened his full lips, making him appear a bit younger than Edward's initial assessment. "I like him."

Edward cocked an eyebrow, but instantly stilled when he recognized the tattoo on the man's left arm. It was a well-known mark of a hired gun, and immediately put Edward on alert.

The man's eyes narrowed down to slits, his forefinger rising to his lips. "Not even the all- knowing center knows who I am."

"As I told you before, Collin," Dr. Banner interrupted, acknowledging Edward with the dip of his chin, "we are well aware of who and _what_ you are."

The doctor in charge of the day-to-day operations of the center looked distinguished in a gray three-piece suit, complete with an old-fashioned pocket watch. The gray in his blond hair did little to mar his aristocratic appearance.

Collin wavered on his feet, nearly tumbling into the doctor. "Doc! How the hell are you? Do you know who this man is?"

"No, and neither do you." Dr. Banner apologized to Edward, guiding Collin down the hall toward the sessions rooms Edward visited the first time.

He looked back to Edward. "Your brother has locked himself in the library. I'd rather not break down the doors again."

"I'll take care of it." Edward turned down the hall, determined to put someone on the inside as a precaution. He understood that even hired guns needed rehab and therapy, but Collin was too close to his brother, and the timing did not feel coincidental.

.

.

.

Edward felt exhausted after leaving the center, and he needed coffee. First, he had to stop at Riley's house to trade vehicles; his Bugatti was heading home that day. His visit to see Jasper ended horribly, with his brother threatening Edward's life and having to be sedated before he hurt himself or someone else.

Dr. Banner felt it was best for Edward to put off another visit for a while, but promised to call if Jasper asked for him.

On his way back home, Edward made the mistake of calling his mother, since she knew of his plans to visit Jasper that morning. It hurt him to hear the tears in her voice when he told her what he had witnessed.

 _Would Jasper ever recover?_ Edward knew it was a distinct possibility that the road to recovery might never end for Jasper.

Even if Jasper seemed better, their father would _never_ allow him to assume position as head of the family.

The throne, as some referred to it, was something Edward never wanted. There was more freedom as a second, until Jasper had a child, at least. Now, that was all a moot point.

Edward sighed heavily. He needed to hear a friendly voice, deciding to call his baby brother. After speaking for several minutes about Jasper and other shit, Emmett turned to the subject of Edward's quest to find a wife.

" _What exactly are you doing to find the right kind of woman?"_ Edward's brother asked. _"Are you sitting on your ass? How is it possible that you haven't met anyone yet?"_

Edward rolled his eyes as he parked in front of the cafe he'd visited previously. "I did as you suggested, toning down what I wore, no expensive brand name clothing."

" _Let me guess, you couldn't give up your watches?"_ Emmett was aware how much Edward loved his watches. He often set out to steal them, just to see if Edward would notice, and to piss him off, of course.

Edward always noticed when someone touched his things. And he made those who dared pay, even his brother.

"One look at the Rolex or the Royal Oak, the women started flocking to me." The scene at the grocery store still made him shudder. "It didn't matter that I had on old fucking jeans and a plain T-shirt. They knew I had money."

" _A watch isn't enough to attract gold diggers, not with your ugly mug? Did you get something else to drive as I suggested?"_

He sent his Bugatti back home with one of his men earlier that day, trading it in for something less ostentatious.

"My car is on the way home as we speak."

" _Aren't you supposed to be the smartest one of us? If you were driving one of those cars and wearing a hundred thousand dollar watch, it wouldn't have mattered what clothes you had on, Edward." Emmett sighed. "Where are you going anyway? Art galleries again?"_

"Some classy places." Edward refused to tell his brother about his trip to the grocery store, knowing Emmett would never let him live it down.

" _Stop going to fucking bars."_ Emmett sounded stressed, not that Edward blamed him. Their father was about ready to insist Edward return home.

Some shady shit was going down with the Rossi Family, and Alec was proving elusive. Their contractors already said they'd do the hit for free, but it mattered little if the slimy bastard couldn't be found. Nobody had been able to find him.

" _What did you buy to drive?"_ Emmett loved cars, always wanting to test drive something new or work under the engine of one.

"A fucking truck." Edward was not at all pleased with the situation.

" _It better not be a pricey one; some of those fuckers can go up to sixty-five grand, more with custom additions."_

"It's five years old, with worn upholstery, and a dent on the tailgate." Edward hated it, but if it helped find the right woman, he'd bear it.

" _I wish I would've seen your face when you first drove that fucking piece of shit."_ Emmett's guffaws made Edward hang up.

He didn't have time for his brother's teasing. What he needed was coffee; it'd been a hell of a day already.

His family tended to forget he wasn't in the same time zone anymore, calling much too early most days, as was the case that morning when his mother rang before dawn.

He had finally settled into a modest home outside Seattle. The family-oriented community was picturesque and something you'd see in a travel brochure. The air smelled damn good; it even felt different from back home.

He answered his cell phone the second Emmett called back.

" _What you hang up for?"_

"You're acting like an ass, Emmett. Do you think I enjoy finding a wife like this? Acting like someone I'm not? Think about it. I'll basically have to lie my ass off to her."

" _Shouldn't be too hard. You're a fucking pro at deception."_ For once, Emmett sounded serious. _"But I get what you mean. Not exactly the best way to start a relationship, with a lie."_

"Exactly." Edward ignored the handicap parking sign and went into the small cafe that was in the middle of an expansion. The brunette with the spectacular ass, who caught his eye last time, had gone inside, but she had disappeared before he finished his call with his brother. Something about her made him stop and stare. He hoped to see her again.

After a quick look around, disappointed the woman was still nowhere in sight, he ordered a drink and a brownie for his sweet tooth.

"Here you go." The barista, a blonde cutie probably still in college, handed him his coffee and pastry. He winked, causing her to blush. She, of course, was too young for him. She even reminded him of one his young, sweet cousins back home.

Then, he realized he couldn't even entertain a wife like her; he'd corrupt the fuck out of someone so wholesome. No, what he needed was a woman who straddled the line. None of that Madonna/whore shit. He wanted someone essentially good, but seasoned enough to handle the bad. Perhaps someone who didn't mind getting her hands a little dirty, too.

It was complicated to explain, even to himself. _"You're an idiot."_

He took a seat near the back wall of the cafe, facing the front door and windows, always on alert. When he chose the small community, his people researched the area and some of the inhabitants. They wanted no surprises, and kept track of their enemies and potential rivals. If one of them stepped into Washington, Edward would have one security team with him in seconds, and another crew within twenty minutes.

The establishment was rather small but cozy. Warm earthy tones filled every space, classic paintings and prints adorned the walls, while fancy lamps hung over every table. The noise from construction was loud, but thick sheets of plastic kept out the dust.

Edward couldn't see what was going on behind the opaque curtain, which made him nervous. Was someone watching him? Suddenly, a hand shot out from behind the sheet, pushing it aside to pass through.

The brunette he'd first seen the week prior smiled at the barista behind the counter.

Edward loosened the grip on his gun, tucking it a little deeper into the holster along the small of his back. His instincts were way off, for some reason. The woman had all kinds of alarm bells ringing in his head, but she also had his body responding in distinct ways.

His mouth went desert dry.

His pupils dilated.

His muscles tensed, ready to move toward her.

His cock stirred for the first time in months.

She moved with a grace he'd only seen in dancers. Her hair was darker in the warm lighting of the cafe, but he remembered it had red hues in the sunlight. The bouncy waves fell to the middle of her back, as she loosened them from her ponytail. She laughed at something the barista said, throwing back her head, exposing her beautiful, unadorned neck. Her full breasts and backside were as mesmerizing as the rest of her. Yet, it was the warmth in her eyes that drew him to stand like an idiot in the middle of the cafe.

He wanted to know her name, and to ask why she glared at him.

For some unknown reason, the barista pointed a finger at Edward, as they whispered, or maybe even conspired, against him.

The brunette's dark eyes narrowed even farther, focused on him alone.

Edward cocked an eyebrow in question, unsure what he'd done to deserve the woman's anger or suspicion. Had she recognized him? It was probable; though, his family rarely made national news. They liked working behind the scenes as much as possible.

She shook her head, in what he recognized as annoyance, a scowl forming on her full, pink lips. She took several steps toward him, but a commotion at the cafe's entrance diverted her attention.

Edward's hand reached for his gun.

He sat down, feeling even more idiotic as the woman ran to help an elderly couple with the door. She gave them warm smiles, but glared at him from over their shoulders.

Edward had no idea what to do, other than to shrug. He hadn't done a thing to earn her ire. Or had he?

"Someone parked in the handicap spot again." The old man grumbled some more, hanging his jacket and hat. "Bet you it's one of them a-holes from the country club, always thinking they can park wherever they want."

The young woman wheeled the old man's wife farther inside the building. "I have no doubt he's… How did you say it? An a-hole?"

The old woman patted the younger one's arm with her withered, age-spotted hand. "Henry tries not to cuss, says he worries about my sensibilities. But let's call it like it is, whoever parked there is an asshole."

The brunette giggled, telling the barista she'd cover the older couple's drinks. She stayed with them for a few minutes and answered some questions about hercafe's renovations.

It wasn't long after leaving the couple that she disappeared behind the plastic sheeting. Reappearing a minute later, armed with a sheet of paper and a small box.

"Bella?" The barista's wide eyes turned to Edward, but only for a moment. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"The only way for an asshole to know what he did was wrong, is to point out the obvious." The woman didn't give Edward another look; she just walked out the front entrance.

Edward thought about following her, but decided it was best to do a little reconnaissance first. Other than an obvious temper and gorgeous body, he knew nothing about her.

It wasn't long before the woman returned to scream at the top of her lungs. "Hey, Paul! Get your ass out here."

The rest of the customers all seemed more amused than upset about the disruption. Some of them were laughing, others just smiling at the woman.

A rather large, young man, at over six feet tall, dark skin, and even darker hair, appeared from behind the plastic curtain within seconds. Sawdust covered his upper arms, and he dusted it off, which the little spitfire didn't seem to appreciate.

Paul, or whatever she called him, grinned cheekily. "Sorry about the dust, boss. What's up?"

"What did I tell you about taking up the handicap parking spaces?"

Paul groaned. "Come on, boss. I had a lot of stuff to lug inside this morning." The kid couldn't have been more than eighteen or so; heavily tattooed arms, fuzzy facial hair, and thick eyebrows. "It's only a couple inches."

"I'm not asking about your dick size, Pauly." That earned the woman a few snickers from a table nearby.

The kid blushed, throwing his hands up in the air with a huff.

She glared at him, instantly making him stand down. The spitfire was about a mere five-seven; though, the boots had a heavy sole on them. Maybe closer to five-five, yet she made Paul squirm under her lethal glare.

"I told you more than once that you couldn't do that. Mr. and Mrs. Cope had to park down the street because you didn't leave enough room for them to take out her chair properly."

"There's another space." The kid wasn't exactly angry, more embarrassed than anything. Sheepish even. "I'm sorry." He waved over the woman's shoulder at the aged couple who smiled and waved indulgently at the boy. "See, they're cool."

"The other space was taken by some asshole without a card or plates."

"Oh, damn." That got the boy's attention. "You do the usual?"

 _The usual?_ Then Edward cringed when he realized why she appeared so angry with him. _He_ was the asshole parked in the handicap space.

"Never mind that." The woman handed Paul a huge set of keys. "Move the truck now, please." She patted his arm, giving him an indulgent smile to show there were no hard feelings. Then, her eyes went glacial again. "Don't do it again, got it?"

"Sure thing, boss." Paul jogged out the door.

Edward decided he needed to man up and move his truck, too.

He stopped at a nearby table, offering the elderly couple something to eat for their troubles, after apologizing profusely for taking up the space. The woman, who had noticed him glancing toward the spitfire, decided to give him some vital information.

Bella, the beautiful brunette, according to Mrs. Cope, was very single and staring at them from behind the counter.

"She needs someone to go with her when she travels. Not that she's gone away in a while; poor thing is always working. If not, she's helping her father." Mrs. Cope leaned toward Edward, whispering, conspiring. "He had some kind of accident, hasn't been able to leave the house since. She needs someone to take care of her every once in a while."

Edward glanced over his shoulder, but Bella quickly averted her gaze.

"I'm afraid her first impression of me won't give me a chance in hell, ma'am." He gave Mrs. Cope a charming smile; the same one he used on his grandmother to earn him sweet treats as a child.

The old woman's crinkled eyes looked into Edward's, then thoroughly inspected his body. "I don't think you have a thing to worry about, young man." She gave him a flirty wink, her husband chuckling beside her. "With that smile and those fine looks, she'll be putty in your hands in no time."

Edward bent to kiss Mrs. Cope's hand. "Then I will use them in hopes of winning a date." He listened to a few more pieces of advice from Mr. Cope before searching out the fiercely protective cafe owner.

Unfortunately, according to Jessica, the young, blonde barista, Bella ran to the bank.

Edward knew he couldn't wait for her to return, having to check in with his father and his security team in less than an hour.

He walked out to his truck, not surprised to find something on his windshield. A ticket was what he deserved for parking in the handicap zone, considering how far away the Copes had to park because of him. He could only imagine the trouble Mr. Cope had to get the wheelchair out. No wonder Bella was upset. He wasn't worried about the ticket; the truck would come back clean and under the name of Edward Anthony Masen, his assumed identity for the time being.

Walking closer to his truck, he realized it wasn't a ticket on his windshield, but a note, with something attached to it. Wary, since he was under no immediate protection in the small town, he approached with caution. Upon closer inspection, he read the note.

In clear, block print were the words:

PLEASE DON'T PROCREATE

The items attached to the note: a strip of condoms.

Laughter, deep and rich, tumbled out of him, and for the first time in years, he blushed like a schoolboy. His eyes watered as he walked around to his driver's side door, looking down to find something else that made him laugh harder.

In colorful chalk, she had outlined the area around his truck and labeled it along the sidewalk and the street with: ASSHOLE PARKING.

Edward glanced around, wondering if she was watching him. Finally, he spotted her across the street, buying what appeared to be flowers.

Her glare was gone, and it was obvious, she was trying hard not to grin at his laughter.

"I surrender." He bowed elegantly, which he felt she would appreciate. The weathered books and historical artwork in the cafe depicted a different era, classical. Something told him, though, there was much more to the woman. He intended to learn everything about her. "Until tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN: I skipped the scene with Jasper for a reason, we'll eventually see him again. What do you think about the rehab center?**


	5. Only Basic Facts

**Chapter Five—Only Basic Facts**

* * *

Edward waited in his truck across from the cafe the following morning. "Is the owner clean?"

" _Isabella Swan has been arrested for protesting and an assault, but the charges were later dropped. There's not much on her record."_

He heard Jason Jenks, his go-to man for background checks, typing away on his computer back home. In fact, Jenks was heading out of Chicago in a couple days to join Edward and his security teams to investigate a series of disappearances that might tie to Alec Rossi.

" _Ah, she had a thing for speed. Had some speeding tickets, paid for one, the other two she took to court and won."_ He grunted then whistled. _"Damn, she's a looker. Gymnastics, swim team, choir in high school."_

Edward cringed and wondered how young she was, considering she barely looked a day over twenty-one. "How old is she?"

" _Twenty-five, and wow. . ."_ Jenks sounded impressed, which rarely happened. Not much would pull him away from a computer. _"She has several of these cafes spread out along the West Coast. She fast-tracked through college, has a business degree, minors in computer science and construction. Where the hell has she been all my life?"_

Edward's jaw clenched. "Watch it."

Jenks chuckled. _"I'm guessing the rumors of you searching for a wife are true."_

Edward was going to kill Emmett; his brother loved to gossip. Chicago's barracudas would be after Edward if they knew he was looking for a wife.

"Keep the name and all information to yourself. Do you understand? Not even my father is to know. I just met her."

" _Yes, sir."_ More typing. _"Should I send you the file?"_

"Yes." Edward ended the call and exited his truck, jogging across the street as the woman in question struggled with a few items in her arms. The trunk of a black Audi was still open. "Need a hand?"

She startled. "Oh, it's you." She wasn't pleased to see him, but her eyes lingered on his chest and arms. The gray T-shirt he wore already worked in his favor.

Edward helped her, taking one of the larger items, a nail gun, from her. "Should I wave a little white flag? Is that the only way I can get a smile from you?"

Her lips pursed for a moment. She handed him a heavy but small box of nail strips for the nail gun. "I'd say buy me a cup of coffee, and we'll see what happens."

"But..." Edward sensed she was trying not to smile.

" _But_ I don't need you to buy me a cup of coffee, since I own a cafe."

He knew she'd say that, playing right into his very capable hands. "You're right—how about dinner?" He followed Bella inside the cafe, a barista waving hello.

She walked into the construction area, pointing at a table for him to put down the items he held.

"Do you normally ask out women who made a fool of you?" There was that smile, but it wasn't aimed at him.

The memory of her note and condoms still made him chuckle. "No, I'm afraid public humiliation is not my kink." He loved her reaction.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"But a woman who calls me on my bullshit, her, I'd love a chance to get to know better."

Bella's arms crossed over her chest, her hip resting against the table. "I'm not sure. There's something about you I can't figure out."

Edward promised himself he'd do his best to avoid lying to her; something told him she'd see right through blatant lies. "How about you ask me a few questions, then you can decide if I deserve a smile."

She seemed wary. "In exchange for a date?"

Edward wondered if he could give her something for nothing. He normally didn't work that way, but he was in Washington for a reason. To find someone who would be unconditionally loyal, and couldn't be bought. Someone who believed family was most important.

"I'll take the date off the table." He slipped his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "For now." He leaned toward her, finding her perfume alluring. It stirred his senses. "Three questions, three answers. No date unless you decide it's what you want."

It didn't take long for her to decide. "I'll bite, only because I'm curious by nature." She didn't immediately ask a question; instead, she started to walk around him. "Your clothes and truck say construction, or something outside, but your fingernails give you away. They're too clean."

Her pinky finger hooked around his, her body coming to a stop along his right side. She had him aching with such a simple touch.

Warmth ran up the length of his arm, his body reacting to her nearness in various ways. Her hands were softer than his, almost luxurious. She took care of her body.

She studied his hand. "The skin on your hands is soft, so you don't work with them, at least not outside."

Edward was used to women assessing him the moment he walked into a room. Some he immediately intimidated, others were desperate to sink their nails into him. This woman's tour around him felt intimate and strangely important.

Her fingers brushed the middle of his palm, and he felt the thrum of her pulse along her wrist. She dropped his hand a second later, almost as if she were afraid of her reaction. "What do you do for a living?"

Edward already had an answer prepared, and it was something he had dabbled with in college. "Web design, and I work from home." He winked. "That last part was for free."

She stopped in front of him, her eyes settling on his lips. Her study of his features felt like a touch. He wanted her to touch him. "And home is here in Washington? Has it always been?"

"I needed a change of scenery." He licked his lips, her mouth parting to pull in a shuddering breath. Was she as affected by him as he was by her? "I left home back in Illinois a couple weeks ago."

 _Not a lie._

Confusion tightened her brow. "That's strange, I've been to Chicago. Almost everyone I met had an accent."

Edward laughed. "I traveled a lot growing up, so I lost it over time." He offered nothing else, but had a feeling she wanted to know more.

Her gaze held more questions. It wasn't easy to describe her eyes—various shades of brown, touches of gold and green, mixing into something mesmerizing. All framed by dark, long lashes. She was beautiful.

"My name is Edward Masen." He also reminded her of their deal, leaning closer to whisper. "One more question, Bella."

"My employees and customers call me by that, everyone else calls me Isabella." She grumbled something about the matchmaking schemes of Mrs. Cope. Deep in thought, she circled his body one last time, lingering behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, her eyes on his thighs or ass, likely both. " _Isabella_."

He felt her shiver.

Their eyes met; there was no shame in hers. "What time are you picking me up Friday?"

Now she surprised him.

He turned toward her, taking hold of her wrist, pulling her closer. Another shiver moved deliciously through her, chest to chest. "Eight, Friday, dinner and dancing."

The look in his eyes made her press closer, her fingers flexing in his hold. "Something tells me you're trouble, Mr. Masen."

If she only knew.

.

.

.

Edward and Isabella weren't ready to end their interaction, touring her cafe, going over expansion plans. She welcomed his opinion about lighting, after he explained his mother called herself an interior designer. There was truth in his words, and he often helped his family with design at their clubs.

He wanted to stay and spend more time with her—but what was the saying? _Always leave them wanting more._

"I should go. I have a lot of work to do at home." He did, and Jenks' report on Isabella Swan was waiting for him.

She had taken a seat right beside him when they sat and shared the morning's paper and a couple cups of coffee. The move surprised him, and though he wanted to look at her, having her closer felt infinitely better. She bumped his shoulder and gave him a killer smile.

"I do have work to do, too."

"Do you have an office here?" Edward would send his crew to insure the building's safety and security system, as a precaution. His enemies knew nothing of Isabella, and he intended it to stay that way, for now.

"In the back and another one upstairs." She probably rented out the floor above for storage. "How about you give me your phone number and maybe we can do lunch soon?"

Edward couldn't stop the pull on his lips, likely resembling a smirk.

Isabella laughed. "Oh, your ego just went up a few notches, didn't it?"

He simply smiled as he entered his number in hers and called his phone to gain her number. "There you go, Miss Swan." He rose to his feet, bending to press a kiss to her cheek. A sweet sigh had him stilling for a moment beside her ear. "And now a few more notches."

Isabella pushed him away, laughing again. "So much trouble. Now go so I can get some work done." She watched him leave, a smile still on her lips that matched his own.

.

.

.

Once Edward returned to the house, he printed out Jenks' report and flipped through Isabella's history. Mostly basic facts made up the file. If he wanted to know what made her tick, he needed to gain that knowledge through her. He wanted to know everything, from her hobbies to what her favorite foods were, or if she had a sweet tooth like him.

Her grades throughout school were remarkable, even college, graduating at the top of her class. She seemed to have a taste for speed as Jenks had stated, having been to several racetracks for training. She had a license to fly small planes and was a certified skydiver.

Edward had a feeling Isabella was going to surprise him even more, and he couldn't wait. He went to bed that night after exchanging texts with her, and she had made the first move by asking if he danced.

He did dance, and the idea of holding Isabella's incredible body while they moved across a dancefloor called for some relieving. His hand curled tight around his cock as images invaded his mind and made him groan.

Isabella, on her knees, on the floor, her hands on his ass as he fucked her mouth.

Isabella bent over the hood of her sexy car, his cock pounding into her from behind.

His mouth on her pussy, her body thrashing as she came with a scream of his name.

The last one had him coming hard.

Reality would be a hundred times more intense. How the hell was he supposed to take it slow when he wanted it all?

.

.

.

Over the following days, leading to their date, Edward stopped by the cafe to share a coffee or lunch with her, keeping personal questions for a more intimate setting.

Edward received an unexpected call the morning of his date with Isabella, wiping away the anticipation he felt all week. Calls from his family were rarely good news.

" _Edward?"_

Edward checked the time; it wasn't even six yet. "Hello, Mother."

" _Good morning, Son."_ The worry and the hundred questions were in those three little words.

Jasper had refused to talk to any of the family for the last couple days, claiming he needed time. The fact one of her sons wouldn't talk to her had made Esme Grace Cullen cling to her other boys.

Emmett had complained their mother was overfeeding him, a first in his entire life. Even his father and uncles said Esme practically lived in her kitchen, and she was driving the small estate staff crazy.

"How are you?" Edward scrubbed a hand over his face, rising from bed to start the day. There was no way he'd manage to fall back to asleep after a call from his mother. He wasn't one for sleeping in, usually; there was little time for it back home.

In Washington, he was getting used to more sleep, leaving him time to dream of Isabella, but also old nightmares.

He shook off the darkness, his fingers absentmindedly skimming over several scars, remnants from his kidnapping. Most of what happened was lost in his head, his memories blocked from even himself. He found it increasingly disturbing not to be able to remember; especially, knowing they never found one of men involved in the incident.

" _Edward?"_

Damn, he needed to focus. "Sorry, I'm just getting out of bed."

" _Shoot, I didn't even notice the time. I'll call you back say in thirty minutes."_

"Sounds good; that should be enough time for the coffee maker to kick in and a shower."

" _My, my."_ His mother giggled; a sound she rarely allowed to slip through her perfect composure. _"You sound awfully domestic, Son."_

"I have made coffee before." A lie, but his mother didn't know that.

" _I'm sure you're right, dear. I'll call you back soon. It'll give you time to tell me about this woman you've been seen with."_

Edward was going to kill his security crew. He knew they were loyal to the family, but he wanted to keep Isabella to himself for a little while.

"I see."

He'd share with her as little as possible, and under no circumstances would he reveal Isabella's name. Not yet, not when it was all so new. Despite it all, something told him, Isabella was important. It was up to him to figure out how much.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar for all your help with this! Next is a more detailed version of their first date compared to the one shot version. See you soon.**


	6. Date Night I

**Chapter Six—Date Night I**

* * *

The call with Edward's mother didn't last as long as he expected, because his mother sensed his anxiety about his first date with Isabella. The last few days with Isabella had seemed effortless, other than trying not to lie.

The guilt of lying through omission ate away at him—especially, the more he got to know her. Would she forgive him if they reached the point where he'd lay it all out on the line?

Edward signed for a delivery from Chicago, though it had been rerouted numerous times around the country as a precaution. Nothing back home could tie Edward Masen to the Cullen Family. If their enemies knew he was there, practically alone, it could prove fatal. People knew Edward was no slouch when it came to weapons, intimidation, and murder. Jasper might have been the most lethal of the three of Cullen boys, but Edward knew how to serve revenge on a fucking platter when they least expected it, destroying his target financially and mentally. So much so, that in some cases, it ended with a self-inflicted bullet to the head.

A few minutes after the arrival of several boxes, Riley and a couple others from the crew arrived to check out the contents and make sure they were safe for Edward to handle. They weren't taking any chances; one of their enemies loved using Anthrax. Word was, the wrong people knew Jasper was at the center, and with Edward's noticeable disappearance, they believed he was staying close to his brother. Their enemies wouldn't dare try to get to Jasper on center grounds. They would likely attack the second he stepped off it.

Rumor had it that the hired guns for the center were the same crew Edward's father used. Carlisle liked to use the best. However, the contractor's insistence of keeping their identity secretive always made Edward nervous. Once Edward turned of age and could attend family meetings and participate in the business, he'd expressed his concerns for using outside contractors for the special cases requiring experts. What if they turned against them? Or take contractors that could hurt their family in the end?

After explaining his reasons why he worked with the particular contractors at a meeting, years ago, Carlisle Cullen told Edward what happened when he was a child. Something Edward had struggled with for years to remember and forget at the same time.

The contractors had served the family for decades, and during Edward's, great grandfather's era, one of their family members saved one of the contractor's own. They'd pledged total allegiance to the Cullen Family from that moment. They would never take a contract that had any effect on the Cullen Family, but only in exchange for their identities would remain a secret for generations to come, even the head of the family.

The deal with the contractors all came crashing down when a fallout during Uncle Caius's heavy-handed rule caused the bond to break. That was until, in desperation to find Edward, Carlisle asked for their help, stipulating the contractors could have total secrecy of their identity. The contractors only asked upon Edward's return for Uncle Caius to step down. The family voted and agreed to the terms, naming Carlisle head of the family.

It had taken the contractors three days to find Edward and bring him home. Caius hadn't been able to do that in a month and with a security team of fifty men. However, during the rescue, the head contractor lost a member of the team. Carlisle respectfully had everyone involved in Edward's kidnapping killed; except, for the elusive man who haunted Edward's nightmares.

He was never found.

Edward was brought out of old memories and nightmares by Riley waving a hand in his face.

"The boxes are clean, boss." He tipped his chin toward the table covered with dozens of boxes. "Want us to get to work?"

"Start scanning every fucking piece of paper for the database, then we'll go from there." Edward pointed toward three scanners on another table he set up earlier. Jenks hadn't been able to hack to retrieve the computer files from the Chicago PD, and their connections inside the force were old school. They barely knew how to enter information for reports, much less provide their team a way into their network. Once he returned home, he would work to get some new, younger sources on the force. "There's a flatbed one in the office for bulky items."

Edward's fingers itched to get his hands on all the information, wanting to find out if Alec had more victims out there, and if they were connected to the Cullen Family. If they were, was there someone on the inside helping Alec? "I should help."

Riley shook his head. "We can handle this part, Edward. Besides, you don't want this kind of shit in your head," he walked over to a file, pulling out a gruesome photo of a Jane Doe, "before your date tonight."

Edward realized Riley was right and decided to get some other shit done. There was a lot of data, and he still needed to get some external drives up and be ready for all of it.

.

.

.

The night finally arrived, and they had agreed to meet at the cafe since Isabella's apartment was above it. Edward already knew that information, thanks to Jenks, but Isabella didn't need to know that. The weather was warmer than Edward expected, a blessing in disguise. Isabella chose not to take a coat, but a sexy, almost see-through shawl.

Edward helped her into it; his mouth nearly watered as his hands swept down her arms. She was so warm and soft. She smelled subtly sweet, a hint of spicy and floral, which made him think of summer nights.

Hot, sweaty, summer nights.

"I love this thing, because the fabric is so silky." Isabella hummed at Edward's touch, taking the smallest step back against his chest. Her ass almost brushed against his hips, but he managed to avoid it. He wanted to pull her body into his and let her feel what she did to him.

Edward lifted her hair out from under the fabric, catching as it fell, exposing one naked shoulder. "I was thinking the same thing about your skin." He bent low enough to press a kiss to a tiny grouping of freckles on her neck, then settling her cover up on her again.

A slight gasp slipped from her lips.

If Edward didn't lead her out of the cafe, he'd try convincing her to head upstairs to her bedroom. He had a feeling she wouldn't reject him either. All indications were there: the pebbling of her nipples under her dress, the way her head lolled to one side, giving him more access to her skin, and the way she subtly swayed her ass against his front.

"Come, before we miss our reservations." Edward guided her with his hand on the small of her back, the warmth of her body coming through and warming his palm.

Isabella sighed, nodding. "You're right." She waved at Jessica, who was standing behind the counter by the vase of flowers he'd brought for Isabella.

Edward led her outside, chuckling when Isabella stopped long enough to check if a car had the proper plaques for the handicap space—it did. She seemed like such a law-abiding citizen, someone who followed all the rules. Then there were moments where Edward swore there was more to her, something that said she would understand him.

He just didn't know what it was, and it was distracting him.

"Before we go, can we please take my car? You can even drive." She looked up at him, holding out her keys.

"I'm having a difficult time believing you're letting me drive your car." Edward gripped the key fob, walking toward her Audi.

"I'd have to jump up to get into your truck. Not a good idea in what I'm wearing."

As if Edward could forget the dress. There was a sexy amount of skin showing, the perfect amount; leaving just enough for his mind to imagine what the rest of her looked like, sending his imagination into overdrive. When she had walked down into the cafe, he'd done a double take. The neckline of her red, short dress curved and plunged between her breasts, the fabric flaring out at her waist in a couple of layers. She paired that with tall, thin heels that wrapped around her ankles, leaving mile-long legs. Isabella, in that dress, would haunt his dreams for weeks.

Edward stopped, his hand catching her elbow before she walked past him and his truck. "Let me make something clear: I'm _not_ trying to compensate for anything. The truck, I mean."

Isabella's red lips morphed into an all-knowing smirk. "I'm well aware you're not trying to compensate, Edward." She stepped closer, her softness caressing every hard plane of him. Her teeth bit the corner of her lip, no doubt loving the effect she had on him. "Very aware of it."

There was no missing the length of his hard cock between them with her so close. The slacks he wore did little to hide it—not that she was complaining. If anything, she wanted to explore him. For the last week, whenever he stopped by, it was like that between them: teasing, some innuendo, and a whole lot of heat. How the hell was he supposed to resist her? He couldn't jump into bed with the first woman who stirred his interests and met the criteria he wanted in a wife.

 _Nothing is wrong with some banter. Just keep it light._

"Don't flatter yourself, Isabella." He pointed at her car. "It's the black R8 that has me excited."

Laughing, she gave him a playful push, a sound of satisfaction on her lips when he didn't budge an inch. The muscles along his abs tensed under her touch, his dick got harder, which she definitely noticed.

"That's a shame and such a waste. I'm not exciting you?" She did a spin, her dress flying over her gorgeous thighs, giving him a peek of matching, barely-there underwear. "Not certain I want to go dancing anymore." She gave him a soft pout, making everything he strove to control harder.

"Isabella." The whisper was meant to ease his desire, and be a warning to her.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to achieve with all this 'I'm just a normal guy' act, but it needs to stop." She put her hand on his chest, pushing a little harder and forcing him to take a step back. "It's in your eyes, Edward; they give you away. You're not easygoing and calm. You're shrewd, hard, and no holds barred kind of man. You're used to taking what you want. Why are you hiding behind this fake exterior?"

 _How the fuck did she know?_ He cocked an eyebrow, keeping the ease in his stance so not to give himself away more. "The same can be said about you." He had sensed something the first time she walked into the same room as him. His first instinct was to grab his gun, but why?

She shrugged, gesturing to the car. "Other than the fancy car and nice place upstairs, no one would know I'm financially comfortable. Besides, everyone has secrets."

Edward shook his head, taking a step toward her. "There's more to you than a cafe and fancy car. I don't know what it is, but I want to find out."

She sidestepped him. "I'll let you in if you let me do the same."

Three more steps, his moving forward, pressed her against her sexy car. His eyes drifted from the dark waves that framed her face, down the length of her neck. He thought it was unadorned the first time he saw her, but he was wrong. Constellations of light freckles danced along her collarbones and neck, between her breasts, as if her entire body was made of galaxies.

He was dying to explore.

"Are you sure you're ready for the real me? Is that what you want?" His lips hovered over her cheek, their noses barely touching. His words a mere whisper. "If it were up to only me, I'd fuck you against this car and not give a damn about anyone watching."

"There _you_ are." Her shuddering breath teased his ear, her lips sucking before she bit him.

His hands grasped her hips, pulling her tight to him.

"As much as I'd love to say _please_ , I won't." She pulled back to smirk up at him. "I need to see you dance first."

"So the mark of a worthy man is a good dancer." He laughed at her nod, kissing her hard but quick. "Good, keep me on my toes, and maybe I'll stay." He shrugged when she made a face of disgust. "I usually don't stick around, Isabella."

It was the truth; though, he didn't have anywhere near the number of notches as his brothers. He simply ended a relationship with a woman once it went stagnant or he saw no future in it.

He opened the passenger door for her and stilled. The low profile of her R8 exposed a tantalizing amount of skin along her outer and inner thighs as she climbed inside.

"You're a beautiful woman, Isabella." Taking her advice of showing her the kind of man he was, he brushed the tip of his forefinger along her thigh. "Impossible to resist, too." Something in her eyes made him continue. "I suspect you already know that, don't you?"

"I may use it to my advantage on occasion," was her answer.

"Of that, I have no doubt." He closed the door, circling her car, taking a quick survey of the street. Several vehicles behind them was a parked SUV he knew had four men inside. They were under his father's orders to keep an eye on him during his date. Another security team was also around, keeping their ears on the community, listening in case Edward's identity was compromised.

Alec Rossi was still missing, and until he was found, Edward would have to look over his shoulder. It did not sit well with him to risk Isabella, not when the bastard was out there. The file on Alec was over three inches thick, and the man was a sick sonuvabitch—especially, when it came to women.

Edward slipped into the car, taking off within seconds. After a couple miles, he caressed the steering wheel and glanced at Isabella. "It handles nicely."

"Yeah, well, I had a sweet GTX, but I sold it when an interested buyer insisted it had to be his." Her lips curled into a sneer for a moment. "The asshole, Mike, was near stalker level with his persistence. In the end, I sold it to him so he'd stop harassing my employees."

"Something tells me you didn't let him get away with his persistence _._ _"_

Isabella's shoulder shrugged delicately. She didn't bother to elaborate; though, Edward planned to learn what the consequences of pissing her off would be. He was a Cullen, after all; they'd fight, and likely with a fiery passion. A part of him was looking forward to it, and the making up, as well.

"You look good behind the wheel of my car, Edward."

"Don't sound so surprised. I've test drove a few of these." His mother had a blue one just like it, a birthday present from her boys.

She hummed; a delicious sound he knew he'd hear when she writhed beneath him. "Just making an observation." She rubbed her thighs together.

His knowing smile made her laugh; as if she knew she'd been caught.

"Are you still thinking about what I said earlier, Isabella?" He was—considering the way she continued to shift her thighs, he thought of little else.

"As if I could forget what you said." She crossed her legs.

It was impossible to keep his eyes on the road, but he somehow managed.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Edward?"

They had time; the drive into the city would be almost forty minutes long, depending on the traffic. He had his cover story, but it would mean lying more than he liked. Would she see right through him?

"There's not much to tell, other than I had one of those seven figures jobs back home. Fast cars, faster women, but it was all meaningless at the end of the day. It was a lot of stress—sometimes I had to get my hands dirty to get things done, leaving a bad taste in my mouth." Jasper's downward spiral and dead wife came to Edward's mind. "It left very little time to truly enjoy life. At least in _this_ way."

"This way?"

He looked at her and saw her eyes full of understanding. "Taking the time to get to know someone, savoring, and simply enjoying every moment."

She seemed to like his answer. "I understand what you mean. Believe it or not, I used to work as a contractor before I owned my first cafe. It's a family business, and though my dad never expected me to follow in his footsteps, I did. I enjoyed the work, but after a while, I needed a simpler life."

"There's nothing simple about running a business."

"No, but this is easier to me." Her fingers plucked imaginary lint off her dress, a nervous gesture. "I still work with my dad on occasion, depending on the project, consulting more than hands-on. Though, I might have to help more now."

Something akin to sadness filled her eyes when Edward glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"My dad was badly injured during his last job." Anger seeped into her tone. "If I had been there, instead of overseeing the expansion at the cafe, he would be fine now."

Edward wasn't sure what to say. When it came to anything important, vital to the family, he liked to take care of things himself. He had more confidence in himself than anyone else.

"I can see why that would upset you, because family is important to you. I tend to be the same. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

She laughed.

"What?" Edward raised his brows.

"You understand me a little already. I like that." She smiled, lifting a finger to her mouth, biting the tip. It wasn't a nervous tick, but one meant to tease him.

It was working, a little too well. He'd been hard since he had pushed her against the car earlier.

Isabella sighed, rolling her eyes in what he could interpret as frustration. "I said all this to the crew who worked the job with my dad, and they said no matter what, he would've been hurt. I called bullshit on them."

Her short, red nails bit into her palms, her jaw clenched, the light muscles of her arms and thighs tightening as she spoke. She looked ready to strike.

"They'd always been afraid of me, but now they can't even look me in the eye after I saw my dad in that hospital bed. It scared the fuck out of me; of course, I may have taken it out on them." She was a little sheepish, but not much. Her anger came to the forefront again. "All I know is every one of them is scared to even talk to me anymore, because those fuckers feel guilty."

"Easy there, Rocky." Edward hoped to get her to smile again. Her anger seemed to be the most prominent emotion, but he detected the hint of guilt and sadness, maybe even a little fear. "My little spitfire."

She punched his arm, and not lightly. "I'm not a _little spitfire._ I'm a fucking inferno when it comes to the people and things I love. It's best you know that now."

"Consider me informed, but I might need a reminder not to piss you off."

"Oh Edward, if I have to remind you, it probably means it's too late."

His laughter was genuine, and he realized he liked her already.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay, its been a busy few weeks. Now the kids are out of school, my schedule should loosen up a little, meaning more writing time. Working on the last epilogue and futuretake for Punch Me, and a contest entry, so hopefully more updates coming soon. Thanks to midnight cougar for all your help with this fic.**


	7. Date Night II

**Chapter Seven—Date Night II**

* * *

Edward purposely found a parking spot a block away from the Italian bistro where he made reservations. The walk would give them time to talk and maybe do a little window-shopping. The area was filled with restaurants, shops, and cafes. He was curious what kind of shopper Isabella was. If she were anything like his mother or Maria, he'd have to wonder about her motives.

Was it a test? If she insisted on getting something, it didn't mean she'd ask him to get it for her. What if she did? The past and who he was made him cautious; he had to be. In the end, it didn't matter because she focused solely on him and not the dozens of shops as they walked toward the restaurant hand in hand.

Shortly before reaching their destination, she bumped his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He couldn't help the way his lips tipped up in one corner, teasing her.

She groaned. "I walked right into that one, but something tells me you're not thinking about what I'm wearing underneath my dress."

It was his turn to groan. "Now I am." Edward made it a point to adjust himself, making her laugh. "Honesty? Is that what you really want to hear?"

Isabella nodded, her brow tightening a bit. "As much as you're willing to give me now. I don't need to know all your secrets or your entire life story in one night, Edward. We have time to do that."

Time was something they didn't have, Edward realized. The deadline to find a wife was drawing near, and though he knew he could ask his father for an extension, a part of Edward wanted to move forward. He hadn't felt like that once in the last few months.

"All right." Edward looked up, noticing they had reached the bistro. "Had this been a date with someone back home, we would be in one of the stores buying 'a little something' for my date."

She laughed, a full on, throw her head back laugh. "I can buy my own shit, Edward. I would never endure you to even an hour of shopping. It's torture for me." She playfully shuddered. "I can't imagine what it would be like for you."

Edward bumped her shoulder, smiling down at her. He pulled her closer, his hands on her hips. "Now that I think about it, shopping with you might be fun. Waiting for you to try something on; watching you strut out of the changing room in a gorgeous new dress."

She snorted. "If I take you shopping with me, it wouldn't be for a new dress." She gave him a moment for that to sink in, brushing her fingers down his chest.

Edward almost swallowed his tongue at her suggestion. He looked down the street of shops, noticing the small lingerie boutique a few doors down. His fingers dug into her hips, and his half-hard dick solidified between them.

"Jesus," he breathed, his lips on her hair to keep from mauling her. "You sure know how to get a man's blood pumping."

"You mean pumping south," she teased, her fingers brushing his waistband.

Edward captured her wandering hand and led her inside the bistro—before he did something he wouldn't regret.

Her laughter and triumphant smile only made him harder.

.

.

.

Dinner was nothing like what Edward was used to back home. Isabella's enthusiasm for food made it borderline foreplay. She'd moan and lick her sweet lips whenever she enjoyed the taste of something. It drove him insane, but he indulged in every morsel she fed him from the tips of her fingers or at the end of a fork.

She talked animatedly, waving her hands around, but not to the point where others would notice. It was clear in their conversations about their childhoods and school that family was important to her. She had intended to head to college for computer science, but in the end, found her niche in her father's construction business. She had an architect's eye and worked mostly on the electrical crew, where the majority of her expertise lay.

"I've dominated the conversation." Isabella rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I usually don't do that." Her fingers curled around the stem of her wineglass, moving them up and down it slowly.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off her. The warm glow of candlelight cast her in muted light and shadows, adding a sliver of mystery to her. One moment, she appeared like a woman with a glow of want and desire. The next, she seemed like a woman lost in the darkness, waiting for the right moment to strike. It was a heady combination, and Edward wanted to explore both sides.

Explore every inch of her.

Isabella's mouth tipped up into a smile, a knowing look in her eyes. "You still look hungry, Edward."

Edward leaned a little closer, caught up in her scent. "You have no idea."

She finished her glass of wine, licking her lips. "I may have some idea."

If she only knew how much restraint it took him not to place her on the table, ravish every inch of her, and then sink inside her, she wouldn't look so satisfied. Then again, Isabella had the habit of surprising him at every turn.

"I need something stronger than wine." She scooted her chair a tad closer and kissed Edward's cheek. "Before I do something like crawl onto your lap."

Edward held up his hand, catching their waiter's eye. "Check please."

.

.

.

After dinner, they walked arm in arm through a heavily touristy area to window shop. Passing the lingerie boutique Isabella hinted at earlier.

"Too bad it's closed," she teased him. Her eyes focused on something in a deep purple, practically see-through. "Maybe one day we can come back."

Edward couldn't help teasing back. "Are you fishing for a second date already?"

She pushed away from him, laughing. "I don't need to fish. I already know I have you hook, line, and sinker." She crooked her finger at him, reeling him in for a kiss.

It wasn't a hard, quick kiss like the one by her car earlier, it was slower, an exploration. Her lips were soft under his, tasting of mint and wine. He learned their shape, his tongue sliding over each curve, allowing her to do the same to his mouth. It didn't last long enough.

They pulled away at the same time, neither surprised by the intensity between them, but relieved, too.

"I promised a night of dancing." Edward led her across the street to the one of the clubs. The place was packed with people, a line having formed while they were at dinner. He went straight up to the bouncer, spoke in a quiet whisper, handing him a couple bills.

Once inside, they walked over to the bar. Edward knew he'd have to drive them home, so he decided he'd stop after one more drink, and burn off the alcohol while dancing. It was a Salsa night, and it meant a lot of people drunk on tequila and dry humping on the dance floor.

"I picked the perfect dress for tonight." Isabella shimmied her hips, then whispered in Edward's ear that she wanted to do a shot off him. From the look in her eyes, she was daring him.

He ordered their shots, slipping a lemon wedge between his teeth, waiting for what she'd do next.

She didn't disappoint. Her fingers worked loose a few of his buttons on his shirt, their tips brushing along his shoulder. She stood up from her barstool, pressing a small kiss on his jawline, just under his ear, and continuing until the sensitive area where his neck and shoulder met. The first touch of her warm tongue on his skin made him hiss, his dick hardening and threatening to punch a hole in his pants. His hand gripped her hip hard, wanting to pull her onto his lap and rip his pants open.

Edward felt her sprinkling the salt on his skin, his hands tightening around her hip, his teeth biting the lemon wedge between his lips. The second brush of her tongue made his eyes roll, the tips of her fingers sliding up his hardened cock.

He watched through hooded eyes as she threw back the shot, coming up to her toes to suck on the lemon wedge, only for a second, before she tossed it aside and kissed him. Her fingers tugged on his hair as his arms wound around her. The taste of tequila lingered on her tongue, capturing her moan of pleasure.

The torture continued through a couple more shots, each lick, sip, and suck as hot as the one before it. Edward couldn't stand it any longer, he had to get her on the dance floor, burn off the alcohol and lust that had him nearly drunk.

He tugged her to the middle of the floor, glaring at any asshole who tried to stop them and ask her for a dance. One look from him sent them across the room. He had mastered the "if looks could kill" stare over the years, and it seemed to intensify in Isabella's presence.

Isabella pulled him around, one of her hands on his shoulder. "Let's see you dance, Edward. Show me what you got."

Edward chuckled, not at all surprised by her challenge. He pulled her closer, their bodies not even an inch apart. His hands slid down her arms, relishing the small shiver moving through her. He draped each of her arms over his shoulders, encouraging her hands around the back of his neck.

Every inch of her body was pressed against his. "You might want to hold on."

She moaned, her fingers curling into his hair.

.

.

.

"This dress is lethal." He nipped at her lips, enjoying the way her hips moved in his hands. Cursing at the bite of her nails on his shoulder, his lips slipped down her neck, exploring a couple stars. Music strummed through his blood, and with two hours of nonstop salsa dancing, of sensual touches and provocative moves, his hands exploring her body, it had left him hard and wanting.

The way she moved was just as deadly. She was a fucking master, and though he held his own, she helped him let loose. His moves became more sensual; all because she had him wrapped around her little finger. Her fingers traced his cock while they danced, fueling him more. His hands remained mostly on her ass, something she encouraged by guiding them there the first time.

She led the way off the dance floor. "Come on." Isabella fell into a chair Edward pulled out for her. She held up her hand, fanning it toward her face as fast as she could.

"I need to add two more miles to my morning jog to keep up with your stamina." She pushed her shoulder against his arm, but remained leaning on him. "I shouldn't stroke your enormous ego."

Edward's lips slipped into a smile. "Well, you were stroking my enormous…"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Give me a couple minutes to catch my breath so we can have one more dance, then we should head back home." She rose, gesturing toward the bathroom.

"So soon?"

Isabella groaned. "Edward, don't look at me like that."

She brushed her thumb along his bottom lip, making him hard again; though, he had been for hours. "I have to check in with my father. And I have to be up by three to get the bread in the oven."

"All right." He looked at another table, recognizing one of his security members. Riley, Edward believed was his name, made a phone sign with his hand. Edward cursed, realizing his father had likely been trying to get hold of him. He had turned off his cell phone, wanting no interruptions.

"Excuse me for moment; I need to check in with my family." He kissed Isabella's hand, noticing the thin sheen of sweat along her neck and chest. She looked damn tempting. Her lashes fluttered as his tongue swept along the inside of her wrist. "Then I'll have the last dance."

"Yes, please."

.

.

.

Edward watched as Isabella searched for him, returning from the ladies' room. He stood in the middle of the dance floor, feeling lost somehow.

She had him eating out of the palm of her hand, and he'd only known her for days. He wanted to take her somewhere, taste her, have her, fucking eat her alive.

Emmett had warned him not to jump into bed with Isabella, not if he wanted something more than a few sweaty hours between the sheets. Yet, the yearning he had for her, seemed to control every aspect his mind and body. The fact he might need to leave Seattle soon, made the desire ignite.

His father wanted him home if the problem with Alec Rossi was not resolved soon. Another girl from one of their clubs had been found, barely alive, and currently taken in by his mother. The unspeakable acts Alec had done to her, made Edward's stomach churn, and filled his imagination with horrific images.

Alec could easily go after his mother or his cousins. If things continued to go well, Isabella could become a target, if Alec found out how much she already meant to Edward. His family never dealt with the business of selling people. His mother had been a victim at age fourteen, and his father had saved her, taking her after he realized she was being held against her will.

Isabella spotted him, licking her lips when she did. Her hand lifted to her hair, sending the waves moving, stirring the air with her scent. She stalked toward him, moving to the same beat of the music around them. Her hands gathered the fabric of her dress, shifting and gliding it over her hips and thighs, dancing until she was within arm's reach.

Then some asshole tried to step in behind her, grabbing her hip and waist, as if he had every right to, which he did not.

Edward had always tried to maintain control, in every situation. It was a whole other matter when someone touched _his_ Isabella without her permission. Then again, if she'd given it, he'd likely rip the man's arms off anyway.

As if she sensed his anger, she shook her head when he stepped toward her. She quickly shifted around until she faced the man, who she seemed to recognize.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Mike?" She placed a hand on his chest, sending him a few steps back with her push.

 _Mike?_ The same persistent asshole who bought her car.

"Claiming what you owe me." The slurred words were as sloppy as the state of his ill-fitting suit. The asshole wasn't getting the message, putting his hands on Isabella's hips again.

Edward kept his dark gaze on the man, a war within him. He knew better than to draw attention to himself—especially, anything that could garner interest by the local media. But, the man had seconds, before he lost all his fucking limbs.

"Is there a problem, Isabella?"

Already growing attuned to her, Edward heard her soft reply. "There's no problem, love."

Edward took notice of the distinct edge in her voice, watching as she pulled her stalker closer. One of her hands curled around the back of his neck, the other gliding up his arm. She whispered in Mike's ear, his bloodshot, blue eyes widening at whatever she said.

The fucker was scared now, and for good reason.

Her knee came up so fast, Edward almost missed the move. Mike doubled over, his hands falling to his crotch. His alcoholic breath whooshed out of him, and Edward had a mere second to act as the idiot vomited profusely.

Edward grabbed Isabella's waist, swinging her away. He heard her groan of disgust, followed by her giggling. Two men suddenly flanked Mike, helping him to his feet.

Isabella's hands held onto Edward, as he steadied her.

"I was never yours, and I'll never be yours. Consider yourself warned, Mike."

Edward didn't wait for the responses of Mike and his friends, taking Isabella's hand and leading her away from the chaos. If he didn't leave, he'd likely kill the asshole without giving a fuck about the consequences. He caught the eye of Riley as he passed the table of the security team. With a simple gesture of his head, he ordered Riley to take care of Mike.

They'd rough him up a bit, and go as far as get any background information on him. If it was clear Mike would keep coming after Isabella, he was a dead man. Period.

Adrenaline spiked Edward's blood, sending every sense into overdrive. The feel of Isabella's hand in his, to her rich laughter, and the scent of her perfume, combined with the conflict in his mind, all added to a sense of urgency inside him. Edward tugged her into an alleyway once they were outside, pushing her against the wall.

Her arms draped over his shoulders, her fingers curling into his hair. "You're a fucking amazing dancer, Edward."

His thigh slid between her legs. "Fucking hell." He rested his forehead on hers, groaning when he felt how hot she felt along his thigh. "You just kicked some guy in the nuts and that's what you're focusing on?"

She giggled, a sweeter sound. And fuck, if it didn't make him hard and desperate for her.

"I'm trying _not_ to focus on the fact you let me take care of myself. Thank you, by the way."

"Thank you, but why don't you want to focus on that?" He was going to regret asking.

"I'd get on my knees and suck on your cock."

Where was the sweet woman who gave him shit for parking in a handicap zone and defended the old couple? She was fierce, passionate, when he'd seen her stand up to her employee and him. Now, she was sex incarnate. The perfect fucking blend; everything he was looking for in a woman.

She was the type that would be loyal, and money would never be enough to betray family. Though they were just getting to know each other, he knew it would be easy to fall for the woman in his arms.

"I knew you could handle yourself." He brushed his lips along her cheek. "But I wanted to rip his fucking hands off for touching you."

She moaned, grinding her pussy against his thigh. "Edward, please touch me."

If he did, he'd fuck her yards from the busy street. What happened to savoring? What happened to not jumping into bed with her on the first date?

"Fuck, Bella." She was unraveling him. "I'm trying to do this right, but if we don't leave now, I'm going to fuck you right here."

"God, yes." She nipped at his ear, her voice a raspy whisper. "What are you doing to me?"

Edward had to be strong, if he had any chance in hell of making things work with her. "Taking you home, where I'll kiss you good night and leave."

She pulled back, her head hitting the rough stucco wall behind her. Light flicked across her eyes, her breath labored, and sweat still gleamed on her skin, calling to him.

One corner of her lips tilted higher than the other. "I should warn you."

"Of what?"

Her hands slipped off his shoulders, sliding down his chest, but not before her short fingernails scraped against his sensitive nipples.

"Christ, Isabella."

"After dancing, nearly fucking on the dance floor, all the adrenaline running through me after kicking Mike's ass, and watching you handle my car, I'll be taking matters into my own hands." She walked away, a hypnotic sway in her hips and a knowing smile on her lips.

Edward had to clear his throat and make an adjustment before joining her. "Dangerous fucking woman."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to MC for all your help with the chapter. I'm facing a dilemma. I'm currently working on the next two chapters, and this question is for those that have read the one shot version, do you want to see the month between Bella's return from her trip and before all hell breaks loose? I seriously have no idea what to do. At the time when I wrote the one shot, the time jump made sense, my word count was limited. Now, I'm facing a choice. LOL Let me know. Thanks!**


	8. Coming Home

**AN: To clarify some confusion, Isabella is only gone for a few days. That's it. In the original contest entry, after she returns there's a time gap that I gloss over before a huge event. I thought it was a month, but after double checking the time gap is two months long. I'll explain a little more below. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Eight—Coming Home**

* * *

The ride back to Isabella's place was uneventful, but filled with sexual tension. They kept their conversation light, discussing music, favorite movies, and literature. It didn't help much to ease their mutual desire, but it allowed it to smolder into something more comfortable.

Her phone rang minutes from her building. According to the blueprints Jenks had downloaded for Edward, the cafe took up the entire bottom floor, while the other two held apartments—hers, and ones she rented to friends, employees, and family.

"I have to take this," she said, shaking her head. She looked worried. "It's my father's wife." She put family first; he liked that. At least, the call helped his lust simmer down.

"Hi, Sue." She spoke softly for the rest of the drive, ending the call as Edward parked the car in front of the cafe. "Looks like I have to leave town." She rubbed her eyes, seemingly exhausted all of the sudden. "My flight is in a couple hours."

"Business?"

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed. "It'll be three days tops." She looked at him, taking the key fob from his hand. "How about I cook you dinner when I return?"

"I could pick you up from the airport." His phone rang as he exited the car to open her door. "It's my brother. I need to take the call." He answered, letting Emmett know he'd call him back shortly.

Emmett could be heard through the line. _"You better, asshole."_

Isabella tried to keep a straight face as Edward hung up. "Sounds important."

"Family is important to me." Edward cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "May I pick you up when you fly back? I can drop you off now, too."

"I need to leave my car somewhere." Her gaze dropped to his mouth. "But you can pick me up." She licked her bottom lip, eliciting him to do the same.

They had shared kisses and pecks while dancing, but they wanted something harder, deeper.

"I can still taste you, Isabella."

"But I can't taste you."

He slid his tongue over her pouting lip, kissing her as he wanted to all night. His fingers found their way into her soft hair, tugging until he could slip farther into her mouth. She tasted of mint and tequila, and something undeniably her. It started out as a soft kiss, until she moaned. Then it turned more passionate and needy. Each giving and taking in equal measure.

His phone rang again. "Fuck, I apologize. It must be important."

She pulled back, breathless and wanting. "I need to pack, call someone to cover my shift, and do about a hundred other different things. If I didn't…"

Edward did his best to keep his cockiness under control. "You'd try to convince me to come upstairs?"

Her smirk robbed him of his common sense. One corner of her beautiful mouth tipped up, but her eyes said it all. She wanted him. "Not try, succeed."

He grabbed her, kissing her again, deep, addictive strokes of his tongue along hers. Her fingers tugged on his hair, making what he did next nearly impossible.

He stepped away, walking backward toward his truck. "I have no doubt you would've succeeded."

Isabella watched him until she secured herself inside the building, waving at him. She looked around to see the street was relatively empty, but Edward knew better. If she intended to tease him with a hint of her gorgeous curves or what was under her dress, he'd have to kill his men down the road.

He shook his head, mouthing for her to behave. She did agree, but with a pout on her lips. She disappeared under the cover of darkness and it took considerable control for him to walk away.

Edward put on his Bluetooth, calling his brother once in the safety of his truck. Emmett had good news for once: Alec Rossi had been found. Their usual contractor already had him pinned down and waiting for whatever Edward's father ordered next. First, they wanted some information on the Rossi Family before they ended his life; their contractor was sending their very best to get it.

.

.

.

Edward worked diligently over the next two days while Isabella was gone, trying to find information on the Rossi Family and who their buyers were. He knew Alec choosing girls from their clubs was no coincidence. Through a local contact at the police department, he and the team went through missing person's reports for the past six months, focusing on women who matched the description of Alec's victims.

A pattern soon emerged; at one point, over seven of those reported missing recently had worked in one of their clubs over three years prior. The authorities had yet to realize, but when they did, they'd come after the Cullen Family again. Alec Rossi was trying to tie human trafficking to the Cullens, which would take the attention off the Rossi Family.

"I need to head out to the airport and pick up Isabella, Riley."

Riley was a bit older than Edward, with a slighter build and dark hair. He had handled Mike, making sure the fucker knew never to come near Isabella again. Edward planned to give Riley a permanent position once they left Washington. He'd be able to watch over Isabella.

Because once Edward made his choice, nothing else would suffice. Isabella was his.

"Should I send what we found to your father?" Riley tossed a picture of one of the girls Alec had murdered, a gruesome sight.

Edward's phone rang. "Speak of the devil."

His father skipped pleasantries. "Alec Rossi is dead."

"Did the contractor do as instructed and make it look like an accident?"

"Alec Rossi was killed in a fiery car accident, his body nothing more than a pile of bones, Son."

"Are we sure it's him?"

"I was sent a link to live footage of the interrogation, before the contractor took care of Alec."

"Did we get the information we needed?"

"Some, but not much. The Rossi Family is trying to do what they can to keep us from conducting business in Chicago."

Edward explained what he and the team found, and his belief they'd find more connections. "With Alec gone, Aro will have someone else take over what he was doing."

"I'll contact Richards. We need to make sure the police consider Alec for the murders."

"Which may lead to the clubs. I'll call Emmett and Garrett; they'll need to strip all records of those girls working at any of our clubs. Shouldn't be hard to do; they both worked under the table."

Riley tapped his watch, reminding Edward he had to meet Isabella at the airport.

"I have to pick up my date."

"Is this the same woman? Is she…?"

"Too early to tell." It wasn't. Isabella haunted his dreams. He already made up his mind; he was ready to work toward earning her affection.

He ended the call with the promise to call later.

Edward grabbed the keys to his recent purchase. He sent Isabella a text he was running late, but she wouldn't see it until she landed.

Isabella had been right; he was done hiding behind the laid-back Edward Masen identity he'd created. It was time to give Isabella a taste of the kind of man he was. Jenks had come to Seattle to make a purchase from the persistent pest named Mike.

Isabella's GTX was now in Edward's possession. It was a sweet ride with plenty of horsepower; though, not as smooth as his Bugatti back home. He felt it sent a clear message: _Don't fuck with me_.

Isabella would be surprised when she saw him, and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face. They had played phone tag while she was gone, mostly communicating through text messages that got dirtier with every notification. He understood she was busy, something she'd have to deal with _if_ they continued their relationship.

"As, not if." He corrected himself. It was a reminder he made his choice. They were compatible in everything, from their levels of intellect, their dislikes and likes in all things, and their loyalty to family. In the physical and intimate areas, they had the potential to be explosive.

Once he was ready to introduce her to the family, how long would it take her to realize the kind of man she was dating? She'd figure it out fast; he was sure of it. She was too smart not to—but would she stay or run for the hills?

Nearly an hour later, he found her near the exit she mentioned in a text. She dropped her carry-on, looking shocked. There was no stopping his smile as he jumped out of the car.

"What did you do?" She ran her hand along the side of the car, her skin almost luminous against the matte black finish. She did a series of fist pounds on the trunk, the lid popping open. "Oh, fuck! It's mine!"

"Yes, it is. My people found the source of the smell." He smirked when she blushed. "Fish in the hubcaps; I'm surprised."

"I'm not even sorry. The plan was for Mike to want his money back." She grinned, then squealed, pouncing on him. Her lips came down hard on his, her arms and legs wrapping around him. "Now we both have sexy cars."

He shivered at the purr in her voice. "It's yours, Isabella."

"Mine?"

He nodded.

The strength in her arms surprised him, her hold tightening. "No one has ever done anything like this for me." Her next kiss was softer, slower, sweeter. She pulled back to look in his eyes, her fingers tracing his features. "Take me home, please."

His brow tightened. "I thought we were spending the day in Seattle."

Her lips lingered on his ear, her teeth nipping. "We could, or you can spend the day sightseeing me. Plus, I said I'd make you dinner."

He had her in the car and out of the heavy airport traffic in record time. They said little on the drive back to her place, anticipation too palpable to carry on a coherent conversation. It didn't matter; the silence was comfortable, even peaceful.

They took the stairs in the back of her building to avoid her employees. The entire top floor was her apartment; a combination of warmth and industrial in style, but that mattered little as they tumbled through the door.

"Are you sure?" He had to ask, because the second she lost an article of clothing, he'd lose his mind.

She pushed away from him, enough to slip right out of her shirt and bra, dropping them on the floor. "Does this answer your question?"

"Fuck, yes." He grabbed the back of her head, his lips slanting over hers.

She cried out as he yanked on her hair. The apology was on his lips, but she kissed it away. "Don't fucking apologize. I like it."

He groaned, thrusting his hips against hers, lifting one of her legs around his waist.

She was so fucking warm, and had potent desire stirring within him. She was the first to pull away, panting with the need to breathe, but begged for more.

They stripped each other of their clothes. Their hands couldn't stop touching, their mouths always connected.

"Now, now, now." She begged as her breasts filled his hands, his mouth teasing her nipples.

Edward pulled up, taking her lips in a heated kiss. Resting his forehead on hers, he widened his stance, moving her knees higher up his sides. The tip of his cock teased her clit.

"Edward."

At the sound of his name, he thrust inside her, groaning at the feel of her clenched around him. "Goddamn, Isabella."

Her laugh was huskier than usual. "What can I say?" She moaned, her eyes rolling back as he pulled out, thrusting as hard as the first time. "Oh fuck, just like that."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"It's been a while." Her cheek rested against his, her words a tease on his neck. "Now fuck the words right out of me."

"Fuck." His forehead rested on the door, his gaze dropping to the sight of his cock slipping in and out of her. As her lips and whispered words continued to torture him, he kept a steady pace. His tongue caressed the corner of her lips. "Is it working?"

She moaned. "I can still talk."

"Fucking kidding me." He stopped, making her scream her displeasure. "You want it harder?"

"I said fuck the words—"

Edward didn't give her a chance to finish. He turned with his cock still deep inside her. Her arms came around his neck, his hands curving over her ass. "Such a fucking tease."

Her eyes widened as he guided her hips, thrusting as he walked toward the nearest flat surface, a large white table.

"Oh, fuck." Her words were breathless, a near whimper, as his cock hit the right spot.

"Still talking, I see."

"Oh, fuck, Edward, you..."

He spread her out on the table, slipping his cock out of her. Her hair was a dark curtain of satin, her body on display for him. His hand curled around her throat, eliciting her body to arch under his touch. The fingers of his free hand thrust inside her, his thumb teasing her clit.

"What do you have to say now?"

Her head shook from side to side, her body writhing. She was a fucking vision to remember.

"S-till t-talking."

"Such a tease." He tightened his fingers around her throat, just enough to get her to moan. Fuck, he really had met his match; not just in intellect, but sexually. He wanted to make sure she felt their first time for hours, if not days.

The tip of his forefinger brushed her bottom lip. "Maybe I should fuck your mouth instead." From the look in her eyes, he knew she wouldn't mind if he did. He slipped his fingers from her pussy, licking them slowly as she watched through desire-heavy eyes.

She said the magic words he was waiting for. "Edward, please."

He grabbed her knees, spreading her wide for his eyes to take a good look at what was finally his—only his. He entered her hard with one of his hands wrapped around her throat again, her own hand covering his. His lips devoured hers, his hips moving in perfect sync to her beating heart, fast.

He was at a loss for words, and finally, so was she. Her hips worked insistently to meet his, their skin slapping together. A sheen of sweat covered them both, the scents and sounds of their fucking unraveled the rest of his control.

"You're mine, Isabella. Mine." His teeth bit into her bottom lip, and he groaned. "Mine."

She could only nod and gasp, and pull on his hair with the same desperation he had.

His thumb brushed along her jaw, and that was when he saw it. A bruise.

"What the fuck?"

Before he had a chance to pull away, to stop, she shook her head, grabbing hold of his face. "Don't stop please."

His forehead rested on hers, their bodies keeping the same brutal pace, despite the softening in their eyes. He was angry she'd been hurt, and she was worried about his reaction.

They came with a force that left them shaking for minutes afterward. He wrapped her in his arms, barely managing to the find the strength in his legs to collapse on her couch.

"What happened?"

"After you left Friday, Mike came by. We, of course, started to fight, and he pushed me into the wall. Hit my cheek on a frame." She looked up at him, her body curled on his lap. "I kicked his ass."

"Fuck." Riley and another member of his security team hadn't gone after Mike until the following afternoon. Guilt ate at Edward.

"Forget about it. Pretty sure I left the asshole sterile." She shrugged, smirking. "He was mad about what I did to the car."

"That doesn't give him the right to lay a hand on you."

"No, it doesn't." She kissed his lips softly. "Thanks for getting back my car."

Somehow, he managed to keep his rage contained. "It was my pleasure."

It wasn't long before they raided her kitchen for sustenance, soon taking their lovemaking to the hallway, the shower, and eventually her bed.

Edward slipped out of Isabella's bed before the sun fully rose, covering her with the sheet to keep himself focused on his task. He exited her room, grabbed his things from the living room. He found a guest bathroom, locking the door. The running faucet would mean less chance of Isabella overhearing the call he had to make. He checked his gun, surprised she hadn't seen him hiding it when they stripped each other of their clothes earlier.

"Boss?" Riley answered on the second ring.

"I want Mike Newton dead."

"Should I have your father call our usual contractor or take care of it personally?"

"Our usual contractor is busy with clean up in Chicago. Take care of it yourself, and I'll make sure you get a nice bonus."

"Consider it done."

* * *

 **AN: As you can see, Isabella is back after a few days. In the next chapter, I will go over the time gap but I won't go through every day. I'd like to move forward in the story. Some actions, some angst, and quite a bit of blood will be spilled. Are you ready?**

 **Thanks to Midnight Cougar for all your help with this fic, you've been amazing. Like a right-hand woman, but one I wouldn't shoot. I swear**


	9. Chasing Isabella

**Chapter Nine—Chasing Isabella**

* * *

Edward and Isabella spent the following day together in bed, resurfacing from under the sheets late that afternoon, but only due to hunger. Soon, they settled in her living room to eat takeout.

They shared their food, spoke quietly of what they'd been up to for the past two days while Isabella was away for business. She had a hundred questions about the car, wondering how Edward managed to buy it from Mike. He wouldn't sell to just anyone.

It was during that conversation when Edward realized something bothered him about the situation. "I'm finding it hard to believe you allowed that fucking moron to buy your car in the first place."

Isabella looked up from the newspaper, her eyes narrowing for a moment. Something dark flickered across the warm brown, but she looked away before he could focus on it. "His persistence was bad for business and he was freaking out my employees." She shrugged, digging into her noodles with zest again. "Besides, if anything bad happened to him, I'd be the prime suspect."

Edward coughed at the casualness of her words, choking on an eggroll. "Why?"

"I threatened to cut off his balls in front of my staff and customers." She looked thoughtful. "It was then I knew I had to handle the situation different from how I would normally."

He wanted to ask what "normally" would entail, but thought better of it. Riley would undoubtedly be handling Mike by the end of the day, and now, he had to ensure the blame would never point to Isabella. He fished out his phone to send his Riley a message.

"Who are you texting?" She looked at him questionably, his fingers flying across the screen of his cell phone. "Fancy phone you have there."

Edward cursed the fact he hadn't thought about using a ten-thousand-dollar phone in front of her. As if it was easy to gain access to owning one; even for the exorbitant price tag.

"I do IT for several big companies. I had to invest in a secure venture." The half-lie slipped easily from his lips, yet tasted bitter. He hated lying to her, but until he knew her feelings for him were solid, he couldn't risk telling her the truth.

"Makes sense." She absently moved food around in her takeout box. It wasn't long before she looked at him, any warmth in her gaze gone, and replaced by something hotter. Dangerous. "Edward, I'm the jealous type. I don't fucking share. If you're with someone else or plan to be, I need you to leave now before I _cut_ your balls off."

She couldn't have shocked him more. Her confidence was one thing that attracted him to her in the first place; paired with her sense of family loyalty, he was halfway to fucking adoration.

There she sat, staring at him with fierce, brown eyes, completely secure stating her feelings and what she expected from him.

Edward realized over the last year he lost his smooth edge with women. He always knew what they were thinking and what they needed. Isabella was different. He tossed his cell phone away after he sent the text to Riley. He joined her on the floor, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"I was texting an associate, Isabella." He settled his chin on her shoulder. She had yet to turn toward him. "I know you said you've had shitty relationships in the past, and you know it's been the same for me. I wouldn't buy a car for just anyone."

She looked back at her food, dropping her chopsticks on the table; a black bracelet on her right wrist captured her interest, her fingers playing with a charm.

"A smelly car, too," she teased, humming when he kissed her temple. "Sorry, I swear the bitch in me doesn't surface . . . much."

Edward couldn't stop a smile from forming. "I'm about to sound like an asshole, but I liked knowing you were worried."

She cocked an eyebrow, trying not to scowl at him. "I see."

Edward had the balls to smirk some more, his hand running down the length of her back, loving the shiver that moved through her. "It shows we're on the same page, Isabella."

"Are you saying you're the jealous type, too?"

 _The jealous type?_ She had no idea; add paranoid about her safety, and possessive, and he was essentially the asshole his brothers claimed him to be.

Edward worked to control his features, to keep the hard edge out of his eyes and voice. "When it comes to you, yes." He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss; the complete opposite from the darkness and raw emotion he felt. The thought of her with someone else made his skin crawl, his blood boil, and his hands itch to take brutal action against the fucker.

"I can feel how much you're holding back," she murmured. Her lips skimmed over the sharp line of his jaw, her fingers barely grazing his skin. His hands gripped her hips, as she shifted to sit on her knees. "It's just there, Edward, under the surface."

One of her hands pushed away her food, the other slipped between them to stroke the length of his cock.

"Isabella."

Edward's little devil nipped at his jaw. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

His hands slid up the back of her thighs, his fingers digging into her ass. "Careful there, Isabella. You have no idea what you're about to unleash."

"While I was gone…" She paused, as if she knew it would only serve to piss him off. It did. "Some asshole at the airport bar dared to put his hand on me while I grabbed a drink."

"Where did he put his hand?" Edward already felt she could handle herself, but that didn't mean he'd like it if someone touched her without her permission. Or, if it wasn't him.

"My thigh," she whispered the location in his ear, her tongue teasing skin.

His hands continued to wander, up her back harder than he intended, imagining some asshole touching her. "Did you send him to his knees, _Isabella_?" His voice was hoarse and low, harsh. She painted a vivid scene in his head, and it made him want to find the fucker and cut off his hand for daring to touch her.

He felt her lips stretch into a smile against his cheek. "Yes, after I told him only one man can touch me, and it wasn't him."

"Fuck." Edward captured her lips with his. "This 'only one man' better be me."

She shrugged, jumping to her feet, no doubt sensing his growing anger. Not at her, but at what she had to endure with morons like Mike and handsy men at bars.

"Isabella." His voice firm as she started to back away from him.

She looked toward her bedroom, assessing the distance.

"Don't make me chase you, Isabella."

The black crop top she wore disappeared over her shoulder, her nipples pebbling in the cool living room.

"I think you like the chase." She slipped off her shorts, completely bare underneath, then threw them at him.

Edward was on his feet in a second, catching her by surprise. It lasted a mere moment, but then a sly smile made her even more alluring. She laughed, sprinting away from him.

He caught her in the hallway, holding her captive with a heated kiss, only to have her find a way out from between him in the wall. As he approached her bedroom, he stripped himself from his clothes.

Isabella was wrong; Edward _loved_ the chase.

The room was cast in shadows, her blackout curtains keeping their secrets away from prying eyes. He decided to use her words against her. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Edward prided himself in the ability to be always aware of his surroundings; his line of work demanded it. Yet, as he scanned the room, he could not figure out where Isabella was hiding. She was smart enough to head into the bedroom, considering every surface of it was saturated in her perfume. He inhaled deeply, addicted to their mingled scents and sex in the air. " _Isabella_."

His skin prickled right before she tackled him onto the bed, straddling his hips, a smile on her gorgeous mouth.

Her hair draped around their faces, her hands on either side of his head. "Now that I got you right where I want you, what am I going to do with you?"

Edward's heart raced in his chest, a combination of anticipation and desire, as potent as an adrenaline rush. His hands swept down her sides, his thumbs brushing her nipples, settling on the curves of her ass. Grabbing and pushing her hips to stroke his cock. "Fuck, Isabella."

She smirked, dipping down to sink her teeth into his bottom lip. "That's the plan, Edward."

Instinct made him want to roll them over and thrust hard inside her. Another part of him wanted to know what she would do. He knew that desire wouldn't last long; he would take over. For now, he'd wait and enjoy.

"Ride me." His fingers dug into her hips, the tip of his cock at her entrance.

Instead of complying, she teased him, sliding over his cock, driving him crazy. Her tongue soothed the sting of her bite, her soft moans served to make him harder. He was desperate for more of her, to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore. Another warm, wet slide of her pussy over his cock, he thrust up inside her.

Isabella gasped, surprised by the intrusion, but soon laughing. "Your timing is fucking impeccable." She sat up, her hands on his chest, rolling her hips. "You feel so good."

Edward groaned, unable to keep his eyes off her. She looked like a goddess, hair all over the place, nipples tight and begging for his attention, and the sight of his cock disappearing inside her, as he thrust up to meet her.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, her mouth dropping open in shock, "Oh fuck."

"What is it?" Did he hurt her?

"We've been having sex without condoms."

Edward looked back and realized she was right, but knew she was on the pill. "I'm clean, Isabella. I haven't been with anyone in a while. I've tested since then, and I always used condoms." She clenched around him, eliciting a hiss from him. "Until you."

She smiled. "Me."

"Ride me, Isabella." He was ready to beg; he needed her to move. His fingers ached with how hard he held her, no doubt leaving bruises.

She started to shift, dipping down to kiss him for several moments. Leaving him breathless, she sat up again and did exactly what he wanted. Riding him until her thighs shook, her body tightening and ready to explode. She would slow down every time she was close, wanting to prolong the experience.

"Let go." His words sounded like a plea to him. "Give it to me."

"Take it." She stilled, making him curse.

Edward had no choice. He rolled until her body arched under him, then he thrust and thrust inside her relentlessly. Each of them on a knife's edge, so sharp, their vision blurred, bodies slick with sweat, heat building between them.

"Fuck, come, please." Edward had never begged for anything in his life. Not even when held hostage at the hands of his family's enemies.

His licked his fingers, slipping his hand between them, rubbing her clit.

Isabella's eyes snapped open, then closing shut as she screamed.

Edward buried his face against her neck, thrusting through her orgasm and reaching his own bliss. His shout as intense as the pleasure pulsing through his body. Sated, for the moment, he had enough strength to lie beside her and pull her close.

"I promise I won't run…often." She laughed when he playfully growled at her.

"I fucking love chasing you."

.

.

.

For two months after their first night and day together, with the threat of Alec no longer an issue, Edward spent as much time as possible with Isabella. They split their time between his place and hers, and it wasn't long before she had him meet her father. He happened to live in the same building as Isabella, but had stayed with his wife's family since the accident. One of Sue's daughters was a physical therapist and helped him come to terms with his injuries.

Charlie Swan was a quiet but intimidating man. It was in his eyes. Now Edward understood what Isabella meant when she said the same thing about him. Charlie's eyes said it all: he loved his daughter, and he'd kill for her.

Charlie recognized the same look in Edward's eyes. "You're going to take care of my daughter." His words were a statement, not a question. "And she'll take care of you."

"I wish I could say I don't need her to, but…" Edward glanced in the direction of Isabella's kitchen where she and Sue finished preparing dinner. "I couldn't imagine my life without her. Not anymore."

Edward wasn't sure when it happened, but it did. Family would always come first, but now he could honestly say to himself, that Isabella was like family to him. He would do anything for her.

Charlie nodded, as if he sensed where Edward's feelings were, though he had yet to understand them. "There's something familiar about you, but I can't figure out what."

Edward kept his face neutral, wondering if Charlie recognized him from the news. It had been well over a year since he was included in any headlines back home. The chances of them reaching Charlie in Washington was slim, unless he was looking for it.

Edward looked at Charlie, hoping not to give himself away. The dark eyes reminded Edward of Isabella, but Charlie's calm, smooth voice reminded him of something else. He couldn't pinpoint what. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

Charlie's face softened, but then his smile turned to a stern line. "Your background check came back clean—maybe a little too clean, but I guess I won't have to kill you, Edward . . . _Masen_."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "Good to hear, because I plan to stick around for a long time, Charlie."

Charlie's brow tightened. "But not here, right? She said you mentioned family back east."

"I miss my family." It was all he said, but Charlie seemed to understand.

"I knew the day would come, and maybe it would be good for her to start fresh somewhere else." There was a hint of regret in Charlie's voice, but that didn't make any sense to Edward. The background checks on the construction company and Isabella's family came out clean. Other than a few parking tickets and a little trouble with a client years earlier, Charlie lived a good life.

Edward simply nodded, grateful when Isabella called them to dinner. He helped Charlie maneuver his cumbersome wheelchair, and they joined Sue and Isabella. Sue's daughters Leah and Olivia were running late, but would soon join them. As he sat with Isabella's little family, he realized he fit in with them quite effortlessly.

He just hoped she'd feel the same next week when he took her home to meet his family.

* * *

 **AN: The next chapter is basically the last major scene in the original one shot, but it will be extended. I won't make you wait as long, working on it now. Most of this chapter is brand new. Thanks to MC for all your help with the chapter. Thanks to everyone tweeting, retweeting and recommending this fic. I appreciate it, my internet is so bad, so it helps.**


	10. Another Chase

**Chapter Ten** — **Another Chase**

* * *

The arrangements were made the following day after the successful dinner with Isabella's father. Edward didn't have an ounce of nerves, which was strange considering he was taking the woman he'd come to know and care for to meet his family. His parents would know the relationship was serious and that he would soon ask for Isabella's hand in marriage.

Well, after he told her the truth about who he was and how their lives would change once she agreed to be his wife. His family often told him that his confidence would one day be his downfall, but he knew Isabella would agree to marry him. It was in her kiss, her touch, and the everyday things she did to make him happy. Things and gestures most people took for granted. They wanted the same things relationship wise.

There was also the chance she would hang him by the balls if she didn't like the fact he'd been lying to her for two months. He could handle it…he hoped.

It was the day they were leaving for Idaho—where they'd pick up a car and drive to Chicago; another precautionary measure his father insisted he'd take. It would have them arriving quite late into the city, but they already had a brunch planned for the following morning, which most of the family would attend.

Jasper had declined the invitation to return home for a couple days.

Edward knew they had to get up to start their day, but between the warmth of the bed and Isabella's naked body beside his, it seemed an impossible task.

Isabella tried to move away shortly after the alarm on her cell phone went off, but Edward tugged her closer to his body. "Edward." She sighed, smiling. "We need coffee and muffins."

It would be so easy to convince her of a short delay; all he needed to do was seduce her with a few sexy words and his tongue. His lips swept along the back of her shoulders, scraping his teeth over her skin.

"Edward." The breathless quality of her voice was not helping matters, his cock up and ready to go. She whined a little more, reminding him of the time.

"Fine. We need to head to the airport in an hour anyway." He smacked her ass as she shifted off the bed. He loved watching her get dressed; she always made it hot somehow. The smirk she gave him over her shoulder, as she left the room, promised an interesting flight.

Once Isabella was out of sight, it was easier for Edward to get ready, dressing in a pair of dark slacks and matching dress shirt. He was debating a tie when he heard Isabella scream downstairs.

He ran to the window, slipping his gun from under the mattress on the way. His blood ran cold as two men dragged Isabella toward a black sedan. She bit one of them, screamed, and kicked, almost freeing herself, but a third man joined the others.

Edward ran down the stairs, ignoring her distraught employees, his shoulder hitting the door hard. The car's brakes squealed as it sped away. "Fuck!" He couldn't shoot at it with Isabella inside.

Suddenly, Riley drove up in Isabella's GTX. The other guards were in an SUV passing them and already gaining on the sedan. Edward dove in as the door opened, demanding Riley drive.

Riley was quick to report. "We got word Alec's cousins were in the city and not to sightsee."

Edward pulled out a secure cell phone, calling his father. "Someone took Isabella."

" _Fuck. We just got word that Aro has people there. Does this mean war, Son?"_

Edward's father was asking if Isabella was the one.

"Yes."

" _Shoot to kill, bring her home, then we'll decide what to do next."_

"We're bringing every fucking piece of Rossi shit down." Edward hung up, keeping an eye on the sedan. "Give me your phone, Riley. I need to talk to one of the others."

Riley tossed Edward his phone, swerving to avoid a truck that almost sideswiped them.

Edward issued orders when someone answered. "Get along the side of it. If she's down, shoot the motherfuckers. They can't get to the damn freeway." If they did, they'd lose the vehicle.

The crew's SUV caught up to the sedan; Isabella's GTX eating up the road between it and the two speeding vehicles. Edward's men shot out a side window of the sedan, but bullets flew toward them, forcing them to swerve away.

Edward realized where they were. "The fuckers didn't even plan for this!" He'd spent hours memorizing maps of the area, because knowing escape routes was a necessity. The road led to a new development in the first phase of construction and a dead end.

The chase continued well past houses until it was nothing but empty plots and skeletal frames of new homes. His crew tried again, but their SUV fishtailed, spinning out of control, the gas tank exploding.

Edward hardened his heart to get the job done; his only fucking priority was Isabella. "Fuck!" They passed the burning wreckage, no sign of any of the three men surviving, lost in a fireball. "Get us closer, Riley!"

Brakes protested behind them; the extra security team finally caught up, in a bigger SUV than the first.

"Fucking finally," Riley said, gesturing for them to go to the right.

Gravel spit up at Edward's face, as he tried to shoot a tire. Bullets pinged off the side of the car, making him dive inside again. "Goddammit, get me closer to that car!" He couldn't get a visual of anyone inside. "How did they know I'm here?"

Heads were going to roll for that shit.

Edward also realized he was a damn idiot. He'd been so focused on compatibility, on a woman who wouldn't be after his money, and loyalty, but he needed her love, too. He was just figuring that out, and now, he could lose her.

The other crew tried to force the car toward the GTX, but the move sent the SUV into an embankment, flipping on its side.

"Fuck!" Edward ducked several wild shots from inside the sedan. "Get me beside them again."

Riley pointed at a road construction sign. The dead end on all the maps no longer was one; it was open, no concrete blocks anymore. It was still only dirt and gravel, but the sedan could hit the freeway in minutes.

"We've got to stop them now!"

The sedan suddenly veered to the right, then jerked wildly to the left, and back again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Fear and pure rage threatened Edward's heart to explode in his chest. "Isabella!" The sedan hit the steep embankment at top speed, sending it spinning into the air. "Nooooo!"

The car rolled a few times, landing on its tires, finally skidding to a stop.

Edward jumped out of the GTX, calling for Isabella, despite Riley's protest. A man stumbled out of the wreckage, blood pouring from his neck, his hand clutched tightly against the wound. Edward shot him without a second thought.

Isabella climbed out, her hand covered in blood, more coming from a cut on her head. Her eyes locked with his, aiming a gun at him. "Who are you?" She held onto her side, breathing hard. "You're in my crosshairs, Edward, answer me." There was a startling difference in her voice, in the disturbing calm of her expression.

Edward stood stock-still, a mere six feet away. If she shot the gun accidentally, she'd probably hit him or Riley. Possibly, even kill one of them.

Riley caught up to Edward, held up his gun, aiming it at her.

Edward lowered his weapon, holding up his free hand. "Baby, I need to check your head."

"Don't _baby_ me!" She put her finger on the trigger. "Who are you?"

"Edward," Riley hissed, the click of him removing his safety sounded like a warning to Edward.

"Don't you dare." Edward kept his eyes on Isabella. "I'll tell you everything, but I need to check your wounds."

"They were using me to get to you!" Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me who the fuck you are or I'll shoot."

"Do you even know how to use one of those?" Edward asked.

She pulled the trigger, the bullet barely missing his shoulder. "Does that answer your question? Now answer mine."

"Drop your gun, or I'll shoot." Riley had to protect Edward at all costs.

"Lower your fucking gun." Edward looked at Riley, realizing how serious he was. Riley was under his father's orders now, not his.

"Fuck this." Isabella kept her gun aimed at them, pulling out her phone. "Password, alpha, niner, tango, bird."

" _Voice identification confirmed."_

She held up her phone toward Edward and Riley. "Run face recognition program."

"Oh fuck." Riley shifted, but Edward held up his hand.

" _Riley Biers, aliases Elijah Greene, Xavier Viridian. Arrested for armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, drug trafficking."_

"I am under strict orders by your father to protect your identity, Edward." Riley's voice, though loud, was calm and clear.

Edward maintained eye contact with Isabella. "Let her find out, Riley. I love her. You shoot her, I'll _end_ you."

Isabella's eyes bounced between them, then her phone spat out the truth. _"Edward Anthony Carlisle Cullen."_

She exhaled sharply, her shoulders minutely lowering. "Why didn't you fucking say so? It would've saved me a lot of trouble. Jesus."

Riley nearly choked on his tongue, surprised by her words. "You know who he is?"

She didn't bother answering Riley, keeping her eyes on Edward.

"Who are you?" Edward had a feeling he was about to learn a whole other side of the woman he loved.

"I am Phoenix." Isabella curtsied, a smile on her lips, somehow keeping her gun on them.

"Phoenix?" Riley didn't understand the look between Edward and his bitch, but he was about to shoot and ask questions later.

Edward's mind pieced things together. "She's one of our best contractors."

"Contractor?" Riley's hand shook. "Do you mean hitman?"

Isabella kept her aim on Edward. "Did you mean it?"

Edward didn't hesitate—she'd heard him confess his feelings for her. "Yes, I meant it."

Something came over her facial features, a coldness he never would've expected she was capable of. "Only those I work directly with know what Phoenix looks like."

Edward got the message. Keeping his eyes on her, he shot Riley in the head in the next second. Riley's body dropped before Edward could put his hand down.

Isabella's eyes rolled back in her head, gun falling from her fingertips. "I love you, too."

Edward lunged for her, capturing her before she hit the dirt. There was blood everywhere, but he wasn't sure who it belonged to, fear made his heart race and sweat break out. He headed for the GTX, cursing when he saw the other security team catching up on foot. They would follow his orders, but he wasn't sure he could trust any of them.

Someone informed the Rossi Family of his whereabouts.

"Riley?" David asked, leader of the second team, looking at the scene around them.

Edward gestured toward the body several yards away. "Dead."

The crew didn't need to know he had killed Riley. Judging by the look on David's face, he didn't give a fuck. It would mean he'd be head of security for the remainder of their stay, which wouldn't be for much longer.

"Clean up here, then head to my house. We need to clean up there too, before we head out."

"Sure thing, boss."

"Jesus Christ." One of the others looked inside the sedan. "Someone decapitated the driver."

Edward looked at Isabella, her eyes fluttering open. A thin piece of razor-sharp wire was in her bloody palm, and he recognized a charm like the one on the black bracelet she favored. It was the same piece of jewelry. She winked, blowing him a kiss.

"Torch the scene." That was his last order before closing the passenger door with Isabella safe inside.

David nodded, already on top of it, one the others siphoning a work truck nearby.

Edward had them on the road in seconds, watching as Isabella pulled out a piece of metal from her side.

Applying pressure on the wound, she looked at him. "Am I still meeting your family?" Her eyes closed.

"Don't close your eyes, Isabella." Blood dripped down her temple. "Put some pressure on your head, baby."

"I've had worse."

He believed her. "Unbelievable, I'm fucking the Phoenix."

Her next words were slurred. "I've got it worse. I'm fucking a Cullen."

Edward snorted. "Our families might not like this."

Isabella laughed, smiling at him. "Why? We're a match made in heaven."

They were. "Do you realize what taking you to meet my family means?"

"You can tell your father, but no one else. My anonymity keeps me alive." There was a story that went with that statement, and considering who she was, he believed her.

Edward had to make a call, but not before, he had some answers. "I have no problem with that, but that's not what I meant."

"It means you want to marry me." Her eyes teared up, warmth in them again. "You'd already made up your mind when you first asked me to come home with you."

"Yes, I did." He looked at her then; she was so fucking beautiful. "Stay with me, Isabella."

She nodded sleepily. "Take me home."

* * *

 **AN: Now we're up to the end of the one shot. Lots to come, some drama, a lot of action, and more secrets will be revealed to our couple. How are they going to handle the truth? Thanks to MC for your help with the chapter, thanks to everyone recommending this fic everywhere, I appreciate it.**


	11. Up in Flames

**Chapter Eleven – Up in Flames**

* * *

Edward hit the gas hard when he realized Isabella's eyes continued to droop. She was in either too much pain or losing blood fast. "Hey, you fall asleep on me, Phoenix, I'll slap your face." It was harsh and something he didn't want to do, but if it kept her awake, he'd do it. He wasn't losing her because he didn't have the balls to hit her to keep her alive.

"You slap me and I'll cut off a damn nut, Edward. We'd only need one for kids anyway." She moaned softly, pressing and turning dials on the GTX's system at random.

She wanted children; at least they were on the same page about that. Edward would ask about it later. At the moment, he figured she was not herself, as she continued to mess with all the buttons on her dashboard. "What are you doing? Fuck, you're losing it."

Isabella rolled her eyes just as her glove department's door popped open, a computer screen sliding out, the screen rising up. "Hit the speaker on your door three times. My first aid kit is in there." She started to type on the laptop's small keyboard and cursed several times as she waited for the system to go through whatever security measures. "You know your boy back there was the one who probably set me up today."

Edward nodded his head. He had put two and two together five seconds after he shot the asshole. "He was the only one who knew we'd be heading out a day earlier than scheduled." As a precaution, because he was a paranoid fucker since all the Rossi shit with Alec, he had told the two crews they'd be leaving in two days instead of later that day—except Riley. He knew the truth or had known. The problem was Edward wasn't sure whom Riley worked for, but he would have to find out.

Three firm side hits with his fist, the speaker cover slid behind the door panel, the kit popping out. He handed it to her, watching her with wary eyes. The bleeding hadn't stopped yet, and she was struggling with whatever she was doing on the fancy laptop.

"What are you doing?"

Isabella wiped the sweat off her brow, watching the screen while opening the kit with her other hand. "Trying to figure out what those assholes were doing here."

No wonder she was good; there he was ready to pull the fuck over and help her, but she was still on top of things.

"My father said a few of Alec Rossi's cousins came down to pay us a visit." Edward glanced over at her. "That would likely be Peter and Damon. They're the only ones ballsy enough to come after me through you."

"That wasn't them back there, though, right?" She looked at him, laying her seat all the way back to attend to her wound, as her laptop worked through a series of photos or emails.

Edward wasn't sure what it was, but it was working on something important.

"Was it a bullet?" Edward indicated her bloody side, finding it difficult to concentrate on the road when she needed medical attention.

She shook her head, hissing as she lifted the shirt up to her chest. "One of the fuckers managed to stab me, then the crash caused some debris to lodge in there." After disinfecting her fingers and a pair of tweezer with some alcohol in the kit, she dug into the wound, pulling out a sliver of metal. She did her best to keep the pain contained, only a whimper or two letting loose. Out of the kit, she pulled a vial of strange-looking white balls. She poured them into the wound, the second they hit her blood, they started to expand, a few strays on the surface absorbing most of her blood.

Edward had never seen anything like it. "What is that? Fuck, Isabella. Tell me what to do." He wasn't used to dealing with so many emotions at once—a mixture of fear, love, anger, and helplessness. She was hurt because of him.

"An experimental but temporary way to stop the bleeding until I can get stitched up." The way she said it was detached, but he saw the clench of her fists. She was trying to keep herself under control, which he admired her for greatly.

If he were honest with himself, he'd probably lose his shit if she weren't so calm about everything.

"Do you have weapons at your place, Edward?" Her eyes were closed, her hand covering her wound as the other opened some bandaging. "We obviously can't head back to mine."

"I do. Why?"

She winced as she sat up a bit more, turning the screen toward him. "Looks like Peter and Damon had about twelve men with them."

Edward wasn't grasping what she was trying to say.

"Jesus, how the fuck did you Cullens survive without my family?" She shook her head, opening a bottle and swallowing several pills. "It's simple, Edward. Kidnapping me was a diversion."

Edward breathed out a "fucking hell," banging his hand on the steering wheel. "They knew if I was too preoccupied with getting you back, they had the distraction they needed to go after Jasper."

"Exactly." She pulled out her phone, plugged it into her laptop, and called someone. "Phoenix requesting assistance on hallowed grounds, intended target Jasper Cullen."

" _Bella?"_ a man said through the speaker.

"Yeah, you have some explaining to do, Father." She hung up before Charlie had a chance to say another word.

"What the hell was that about? What does he have to explain to you?"

"I didn't recognize you, because hey, the last time I worked as the Phoenix before Alec was almost three years ago. You don't exactly look the same, between the beard and the way you dress, I didn't know it was you."

"Understandable. I bulked up a lot since then, too. That doesn't explain your father."

"Our crew is kept in the family, Edward."

Edward had been shocked when he found out who she was, but now he was heading straight toward, _what the fuck?_ Her father was also a hit man; in fact, probably most of her family was. Worst yet, Charlie had been hurt while out on the hunt for Alec Rossi.

"My father was the one who saved you when you were a child, Edward."

"He knew who I was when we met." Edward knew Charlie felt familiar, and he wasn't used to feeling that around anyone after just a couple minutes. "My father knew who I was dating for weeks."

Isabella snorted, fixing her shirt and putting away her laptop. "My father knew who you were the moment you started to come around. I'm sure Paul or one of the other workers would've told him, and one look at you, he would've known who you were."

Edward's lips twisted into a scowl. "My father knew all along then."

"How did you come to choosing this little storybook town to find a wife?" Isabella's fingers flew over her phone's screen.

Edward kept his groan of embarrassment from surfacing. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Of course." She held up a finger to place another call, talking rapid-fire French and soon yelling. She held her hand over the mic and turned her attention back to Edward. "Collin, a resident at the center, is part of our crew; he was placed as a precaution by your father. He hasn't been answering the phone."

"Collin?" The name made something click in his memory. "I visited Jasper and I met Collin. He said he knew what I was."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She threw her hands up in the air, clearly upset that her family knew who he'd been all along. A sound that was a cross between a growl and hiss fell from between her lips, wincing at the pain on her side. "There's going to be hell to pay."

She went back to the phone call, switching up to English for Edward's benefit. "If Collin is not answering, that means there's trouble. My information is solid. They are coming for Jasper now or they already have him and Collin. I don't care what your protocol is; as per the contract, those rules do not apply to those protecting a resident. Call Mr. Cullen, I'm sure he'd agree with Jasper's immediate release."

She hung up, hitting the roof of her car three times, causing a panel to slide back. "I was planning to put in a moonroof when I decided to put in a few bells and whistles after I got the car back, but I thought why not a small gun rack instead." She said all that while grabbing a Glock and a few magazines from the small arsenal at her disposal. "You never answered my question, Edward."

"My parents and I looked for small towns within an hour or two from Seattle because I needed easy access to freeways and airports. It had to have all the amenities I needed for survival."

"Like my café?" She grinned, looking much better as Edward pulled into his street.

"Exactly, but now that I remember, I'm pretty sure my mother was the one who pointed out the area." Edward wasn't sure what to feel other than betrayal, maybe a little bit of awe.

His father had always wanted to bring the crew he worked with into the family, and now Edward was in love with one of the most lethal assassins in the country, Carlisle would get his wish. "They set us up."

Isabella didn't have a chance to say anything else on the matter, her hand clamped down on his arm in warning. "Go! Go! Get us the fuck out of here!"

His house was up in flames.

Three fire trucks and several cars nearly blocked the road, but Edward maneuvered past them all with ease. They watched as smoke spilled out thickly from blown out windows and the front door, ash already blanketed the hoods of the emergency vehicles and the street.

Edward dialed the remaining security team, informing them his house had been sabotaged. He told them to get to Chicago after they destroyed everything at the second rental. He wasn't taking any chances on sending them to the center in case there was more than one rat among them. He still had another call to make, to his father.

He followed Isabella's instruction to head toward the rehab center, and wasn't surprised when she said she had more weapons in her trunk.

"If I hadn't shot Riley back there, what would you have done?" He spared a glance in her direction, catching her grimace before she schooled her features.

"I would've shot you both and went underground until I figured what the hell was going on."

"Despite your feelings for me?" Edward knew he didn't want to know, though a part of him expected nothing less from the Phoenix.

"It's because of my feelings for you that I would've made sure you died quickly." There was no remorse in her tone or words; she was simply honest. "Keeping my life and my identity away from who I was as the Phoenix is what kept me alive. I've been doing this since I was sixteen years old, when I killed the man who shot my mother. Her identity had been compromised during some operation years prior, but it took time for him to find her after she killed his brother." She paused and looked around. "Pull over there before we hit the city." The road was quiet and had a thick canopy of trees, a couple houses at the end of it.

Edward jumped out of the car and over to Isabella. It felt like a knife to the chest when she flinched as he tried to reach for her. His arms closed around her, her body shaking within his hold. After several seconds, she wrapped herself completely around him.

"We don't have a lot of time. There's a security team standing by outside the center grounds, and they're not allowed to enter until I get there, Edward. Not without breaking center rules and risking their lives. They'd shoot now, ask questions later."

They didn't have time, but he needed a moment together just as much as she seemed to. He gently cradled her face and looked deep into her eyes, then kissed her once, turning away and popping the trunk as she taught him. "I'm a damn good shot, but you have a hundred times more experience. I'll follow your direction, Phoenix."

Isabella's eyes darkened; a dangerous tilt to her soft mouth made his body tighten in response. She turned to the interior of her trunk and started to tap the side panel, a seamless number panel slid out. She entered a fourteen-digit code and stood back, her arms folded over her chest as numerous panels opened to reveal an arsenal of weapons that paled to the one on the ceiling of her car.

"It's time for the Phoenix to rise from the ashes. Let's suit up, Edward."

* * *

 **AN: Some of you will ask why did they bother to go to his house if she had guns in the car (new additions after she got the car back), the reason is because SHE would've made sure there was nothing to find there that would identify the owner as Edward Cullen, and she could never have enough guns.**


	12. Stitches

**Chapter Twelve—Stitches**

* * *

Edward ground his teeth as he threaded the needle through Isabella's skin. The wound reopened when she tried to pull on some slim black pants by the side of the road outside Seattle. It was up to him to stitch her up. His father's insistence that all his children be well trained in combat and emergency medical treatment paid off.

He hated every second of causing Isabella pain, but she was good at keeping her pain tolerance contained. Every time the needle punctured her skin, her hands would fist for a few seconds, other than that, she barely reacted. He wasn't sure he'd have the fortitude to keep quiet in a reversed situation; his brothers could attest to that.

"Explain to me what's going to happen when we get there." Edward needed to hear her talk, to kill the silence while he worked.

"The first crew is already on the premises to assist security and to neutralize the situation if possible. We can only enter the premises wearing coats and masks given to us by The Center. We maintain our anonymity that way, and inside they're chipped so any security within would know we're there to protect and take care of the problem."

Edward shook his head, his lips twisting into a snarl. If something happened to her… "You mean not shoot us on sight."

"Exactly." Isabella looked over at Edward's wristwatch, biting her bottom lip as the needle went in one last time. "We gotta go. Get a vest on before we head over there."

He fucking hated those things, too damn bulky. "Are you putting one on?"

Isabella smirked as she checked out Edward's handy work. "You could've been a doctor with those hands and tiny stitches. Scarring will be minimal. Damn good job."

Edward Cullen didn't preen like a fucking peacock because he received a compliment. _Usually._ "I asked you a question, Isabella." He knew she was trying to distract him to avoid answering.

She sighed, sending him a withering glare that asked if he was stupid. "My coat is lined with some new material, better than Kevlar and lighter. I'd have you wear that if I could." She smoothed down the bandages he placed over the stitched wound. "In fact, why don't you put that on? It'll be snug, but it'll protect you better."

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "If you think, for one moment, I'd take a layer of protection from you, you're wrong." He helped her off the hood of the car, steadying her on her feet. "You walking away from this alive is too important to me." He handed her the coat that she referred to; the only thing she managed to get on other than her yoga pants and a tank top before she had gone downstairs to get breakfast prior to their flight. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Edward grabbed her chin, giving her a little shake. Thankfully, she didn't appear to want to kill him. "I won't budge on this subject, Isabella."

Her dark eyes narrowed, slipping on the jacket with a purse of her lips. " _This_ may be an issue. It's my job to protect you."

"You're retired, remember? Besides, it's my job to do the same for you." He joined her beside the trunk of the car, pulling out weapons and ammunition. She had guns he'd never even seen in person and had only heard about. She also had a collection of knives. The rumors of Phoenix's lethal ability to kill and torture with them had him wishing to see it in action. _I'm a sick bastard._ "There is no use in arguing."

"Oh, there's use to arguing as you'll soon learn, but now is not the time." She started to wrap a thin layer of black material around her waist and told him to do the same with another piece. "That is made of the same material as my jacket. It'll help take the edge off a bullet so it won't knock you to your feet, put it under the vest." She helped him strap on a Kevlar vest under the shirt he finished buttoning up.

"Shoes." He helped her into them, knowing bending down could hurt her until the pain meds she took kicked in. "What did you take earlier?"

"It's a cocktail for pain, anti-inflammatory, and infection." She shrugged. "Takes more than a couple codeine tablets to knock me out, Edward."

"I wasn't questioning your ability to handle the situation. I just needed to know in case something does happen and I can inform the medical staff."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. We don't have time for your overprotective tendencies. The first crew has already moved in and there still hasn't been any word. That's not a good thing. Rossi's men probably already have your brother, but since it's on lockdown, there's no way out of the premises."

"Let's go." Edward grabbed two guns, extra clips, and a holster he adjusted for his height. "In the state my brother is in, he could antagonize his would-be kidnappers."

She slipped extra knives into her ankle boots, having strapped on a vest with dozens of them over her chest. "You're assuming kidnapping is their agenda."

"It must be. If killing my brother was the only thing they were after, they would've gone in and blown up the place."

Isabella shook her head. "That takes planning, and with the sophisticated system at the center, any bomb would've been detected. This isn't the first time this was attempted, nor will it be the last. Did you hear about the Davis and Gutierrez feud that spilled onto Center grounds four years ago?"

"You were involved in that? It was a bloodbath." He remembered the incident since the center was originally founded by all the head families in the US. His father had to take an important call during that Easter dinner, something Carlisle avoided unless it was imperative. "That's why you retired, isn't it?

Isabella slipped behind the driver's seat, and Edward didn't argue. She knew all the ins and outs of her incredible car. He had the beast for over a day and hadn't seen all the secret panels and compartments in it; though, she did say she made most of the modifications after he returned it to her.

"I didn't retire because I racked up twenty-four kills in less than five minutes." She looked over at him and smirked. "It was twenty-seven, by the way. We almost lost my stepsister in that bloody business. She didn't tell us she was three months pregnant either, but it made me realize weeks later that if I ever want to have a family, I'd have to give it up."

"Then my father asked for a favor, bringing you back in." Edward wasn't sure how he felt about the situation since he was still absorbing the information.

"I have no regrets about taking out Alec. He deserved what I did to him after what he'd done to those women." She sighed and checked for any updates. "By the way, I wouldn't watch the interrogation video I sent your father. It might make you think differently of me."

"It wouldn't," he assured her, trying not to cup himself, a natural reaction to thinking of castration. They had ordered that Alec's dick to be cut off and fed to him.

Isabella didn't comment on his reaction, too busy on the phone. "Fuck, not even Laurent is answering. That is not good news. I'm sending in a reconnaissance crew to assess the situation and get back to me. I don't want to walk into an ambush unless I'm packing for Armageddon."

"Armageddon?" If Peter and Damon, Alec's cousins, came with twelve men, and they killed three, they only had to worry about nine men. Peter and Damon wouldn't go do the dirty work; they'd send men to do it. "Do you think there will be more than one crew?"

"I'm sure of it. My computer is running to see any possible known associates that may have flown into Seattle since your arrival to Washington."

Edward's phone hadn't stopped vibrating—messages from all the interactions between his father, uncles, and his brother Emmett.

"Do they know anything yet?" Isabella asked, as another panel drew back and opened up a screen where her stereo used to be. Her eyes widened at the coded message. "Fucking hell, I'm calling it. Code-Fucking-Red. Tell your father to get your mother and brother, and head into the panic room, then tell the rest of the family to do the same. Rossi hired another fifty men on top of his usual legion of sixty."

"If he can't have me and you, or even Jasper, they'd go after the heads of the family."

Isabella nodded and sped through traffic like a pro stunt driver, not needing even the hint of the brake to maneuver through a busy morning commute.

 _Jesus fuck, who the fuck was he marrying?_

The screen on the dash started to flash. "Call it in, Edward. My inside person confirmed that Aro Rossi moved his family into the safe houses."

"Something he wouldn't do unless he expected retaliation," Edward added, then called his father, saying two words to convey the gravity of the situation. "Code Red."

* * *

 **AN: Oh shit! Yes, I know killing is bad. We all know that I think this is why this fic is hard for me to write. It's so far out of my comfort zone, but I'm glad I'm writing it. These characters straddle a line, period. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for helping me with the chapter. Up next The Center. *rubs hands together and cackles***


	13. Code Red Part I

**Chapter Thirteen—Code Red Part I**

* * *

Edward slipped a molded red mask over his eyes, dropping the visor to check for fit in the mirror. "I don't see how this keeps your identities a secret."

Isabella was quick to ease his worries. "Not necessarily from human eyes, but the surface is coated with something that distorts our images on video surveillance, even flash or phone cameras. The chips in the jackets also jam all outgoing signals other than the crew and Center security. As long as we triple check all surveillance before we clear the scene, our anonymity remains intact."

She slipped her mask into place, but Edward noticed the tiniest black dot in one corner. A camera?

"We're almost there." Edward gestured toward the long stretch of road that led to the entrance of The Center.

"Actually, we're not going in that way." She pulled out her phone, and after using her voice code, a large retaining wall they'd driven alongside for the last half mile slid back and to the right. She turned into a small bunker of some kind.

"I never knew this was here." Edward looked out all the windows to find cement walls around the car, the wall sliding into place behind them. The ground started to rumble beneath them. "Elevator?"

Isabella nodded. "After the incident in the 1970s and the near death of one of the residents, they realized it was necessary to provide safety for them to run to in case something happens again and for more security to come onto the grounds undetected if necessary. Only a handful of people know the extent of the tunnel system. Even the crew we're about to meet aren't allowed to see how they got under the facility. There are dozens of tunnels leading from The Center, but not all of them are real."

"The others are decoys." It made sense if one of them was discovered. They had to have an alternative route if they had to destroy one.

"It took almost fifteen years to build, since most of it was done in secrecy." She checked in with someone, a tiny earpiece in her ear. "Your mother has been moved to safety, along with a woman staying with them."

"Alice," Edward said, still unsure about having her in his family's home. She'd been the only victim to survive a confrontation with Alec Rossi. He tried calling his father, but couldn't get through. If they went radio silent, as usually was the case during a Code Red, then he wouldn't hear from him for at least an hour. "Is your father keeping tabs on what's happening with my family?"

"Yes, and of course, your father is off preparing for war in his home, along with your baby brother." Isabella rolled her eyes, relaying that the head of his father's security had already checked in with her father.

Edward nearly snorted at her description. "When you meet Emmett, you will never use _baby_ brother again."

"I've seen a few photos. He's the size of half the Seattle Seahawks' line of defense." She shrugged. "I can still flip him on his back."

"That I would pay to see." Edward hadn't been able to send his brother onto his back in the last couple months during workouts, not unless he kicked Emmett's legs out from under him. "Do you have any more earpieces?"

She pointed at the glove department. "There's a set in the black box. They're not as sophisticated as mine, but they'll do."

The elevator rumbled to a stop, and Isabella put her car in gear to follow a series of flashing lights. The tunnel opened as they came to a fork with three options. The flashes continued down the middle path. "In emergency situations like this, they leave one to three tunnels open. Since they're expecting me, they're lighting the way to the rendezvous point."

"I know that The Center is bankrolled by several influential people—"

"Including your father."

At the fork, the tunnels doubled in size. "Yes, but I had no idea they had the means to create something like this. It's immense."

"It's a labyrinth." A number of confusing turns later, they could see lights ahead. "From now on use Phoenix to address me, my father is Eagle One, and you'll be Red-Tail. They've been notified I wouldn't be alone." She stopped the car and faced him, grabbing the back of his head to pull his mouth to hers. The kiss was brutal but necessary as their blood still simmered from the earlier attack. Primed and ready for another. She gasped as she pulled away. "If you get shot, I'll kick your ass."

Edward cocked a brow. "If you do, I'll spank yours."

"That's not a punishment, darling." She laughed and started forward again.

Several people dressed in the same masks turned as their car stopped a few feet in front of them. Every single one of them raised weapons of various types as Isabella and Edward eased out of the car with their hands up. "Phoenix and Red-Tail reporting for duty, Sir." Isabella addressed the man in a wheelchair at the helm of some kind of elaborate video surveillance and computer system.

Isabella's father wore a Phantom of the Opera mask, and Edward had to force himself to look away. Though, he was angry about the deception by his father and Isabella's, Charlie was the man who saved him as a child.

Charlie looked over his shoulder at them and simply nodded, instantly putting the rest of the crew at ease. He waved Isabella and Edward to come closer.

"As you can see, most of the cameras have been disabled." He gestured toward some monitors. "Those three on the bottom were the first to go."

"They entered from there," Isabella said, grabbing a keyboard and pulling up information. From what Edward could tell, most doors had to be accessed with either a swipe of a card or keypad code. "Any word from the other crews?"

"Negative," Charlie grunted. "Three minutes until Bird Brain checks in."

Isabella stiffened by her father's side. "You brought him along?"

Charlie's shoulders slumped. "He's one of the best."

"He's the reason you were shot." Isabella's hands curled into fists, one of them slipping over a knife on her vest. "If it wasn't for his wife and kid, I'd have gutted him the moment I heard."

"Something he's well aware of." Charlie looked at his daughter, then leaned around to meet Edward's eye. "Red-Tail."

"Sir." Edward had nothing to say, other than, "You're expected in my hometown by morning. The accommodations are already arranged."

"I see." Charlie shook his head. "I'm going to pay for this for a long time, aren't I?"

"Ten years at least," Isabella stated firmly, still working on the computer.

Ignoring the tension between them, Edward leaned over Isabella's shoulder as she sat down. "Can you determine their path by the doors they opened?"

"The cameras on the east wing went down here." She pointed at the time interval on the bright screen. "Then this set of doors opened approximately thirty seconds after, this one about forty-five."

"The first one is the recreation center and it would be about the time most residents would be in there." Edward pointed out the time and how close it was to his brother's room. "What about the other door?"

"It's a patient's door." Isabella shook her head. "That's Collin's room."

Edward's brow tightened, remembering one of his visits to the facility. "Collin. I knew what he was, a hired gun when we met here."

"He's strictly protection, but he's damn good at his job. Your father insisted we put someone inside to keep an eye on your brother." Isabella had mentioned that.

"He looked strung out." Edward wasn't sure he could trust someone if he was on something.

"All part of the cover, but more importantly, his room has access to a tunnel." Isabella got to her feet, checking her weapon again. "If Collin has Jasper, they're in the labyrinth and probably being chased. It won't be long before they reach this hub."

"That doesn't account for the rest of the crews." Charlie cursed a few times as more cameras went offline. "They're fucking with the system and keeping them occupied until they can get hold of Jasper." He looked at Isabella. "There are no cameras in the tunnel system. You're going in blind."

"We also can't evacuate the premises, because we could be sending all the residents right into their hands." Isabella closed her eyes and thought out loud. "Send this crew to the gardens on the west side of the estate, evacuate there. They can provide cover."

Charlie whistled for one of the men on the crew and stated orders, handing him a device that would lead them out of the tunnels and into the gardens. "There's a chance friendlies and enemies will be in the tunnels, report if you see or hear anyone. I'll be able to pinpoint your location. Do you and the others know what Collin and Jasper Cullen look like?"

"Yes Sir, but we were told that Collin would mark them if needed."

"We have to assume they didn't have time." Edward crossed his hands over his chest. "Security and your other crew will be wearing jackets, but Collin and Mr. Cullen will not be. Shoot if needed, but not a kill shot."

The masked crewmember looked to Charlie and Isabella, each of them nodding. "Yes, Sir."

Isabella ran over to a large cabinet. "Better yet, here." Isabella handed him six gas masks and a handful of blue pellets. "Put those on if you come across anyone, squeeze a few of these hard, and quickly toss them toward anyone you don't recognize. It takes less than five seconds to put them to sleep and thirty for the gas to completely dissipate."

"Something new, Phoenix?" Her father asked, sounding impressed.

"Better than tear gas." She asked the others in the crew to arm themselves also with the pellets. "Red-Tail and I will be in the labyrinth unless we get word that they're inside, we'll show up as green with our code names on the device. The remaining residents are _your_ priority. Do **not** take orders from anyone else other than the three of us. This had to be an inside job. Go."

The crew ran forward, heading east to a tunnels' entrance as directed by the device. Edward hadn't noticed, but they were surrounded by entrances, more than seven, in fact. More decoys? He couldn't imagine it was easy to navigate in the system. If his brother were in there, how would they find him?

"Is this the center of the maze?" Edward asked, checking his weapons one last time.

Charlie had dimmed the lights in all the tunnels once they realized Jasper, Collin, and the kidnappers were in the system.

"There are four hubs. This happens to be one of them and the largest." Charlie typed away at a computer, keeping a groan of pain to himself. His daughter would send him home if she thought, for one moment, he was hurting. "We can rule out the way you came in at least."

"Are we leaving your father unprotected?" Edward asked, as Isabella looked at the maze's map on the computer screen.

"After you two leave, I'll be going to lockdown." Charlie pointed to the entrance in which they entered. A heavy steel door slid into place. "I'll be able to monitor communication through here, and once the residents are safe, we can send more in to find the others."

"Jake is late." Isabella noted the time on her watch. "Notify Team Three of it."

Charlie nodded, but noticed Edward's confusion about who Jake was. "Bird Brain as Bella lovingly calls him is her brother-in-law."

Isabella snorted. "He's been slacking off and you know it. He shouldn't be here."

Charlie sighed, and pressed his ear for a moment. "We'll discuss it later. Get going. Team Three said the entire way to the gardens was clear, so I'll close off that section. Call in each section that you clear."

Isabella nodded and had Edward follow her. "I only have one set of night vision glasses, so stay behind me."

Edward's jaw ticked, but he nodded. He knew he had to follow her orders if they wanted to come out of the situation alive. He thought they were going to go into the main building, guns blazing, which would've been stupid. Instead, they were walking around dark underground tunnels, with walls that seemed to close in on them. Worse yet, his brother was likely in the crazy maze, just as blind with men determined to take him on his heels.

"Why did you choose this tunnel?" Edward asked after a few quiet minutes of walking cautiously through several turns.

"It connects to the tunnel Collin likely used." A light thump ahead caused them to freeze, Isabella's hand rising to stop Edward from moving forward. A groan followed soon after.

Edward's heart raced, someone was in the corridor ahead of them.

Isabella pulled out a device, removing her night vision glasses. She typed a message to her father, then put them back on, but looked at Edward. She motioned she was going to check it out, and though Edward wanted to stop her, he only nodded. Holding up a gun—her other hand held something else, a knife—she checked around the corner and gasped. She stepped forward with her gaze and gun going over every inch of the area and saw Collin was alone.

"Report," she barked, as she knelt by Collin's side. "Red-Tail, come on out."

Edward joined her, wincing when he caught sight of Collin. The rather large man looked drained of color, sitting against the wall, his hand covering his right side. Blood oozed between his fingers.

"Twelve men came into the recreation room through the fucking windows. I told those fuckers, it was a possible security breach. The therapeutic scenery, my ass."

"They were supposed to install the new security windows last week, but it was postponed." Isabella clenched her jaw. "That's not coincidental."

"No shit," Collin hissed, as Isabella drew away his hands and poured contents from a bottle she pulled out of her vest. "Fuck, that shit hurts."

"Keep going." Isabella worked to get the bleeding under control, then checked if the bullet had exited. "You'll survive. What happened next?"

Edward didn't give a fuck about the how; he needed to know about his brother. "Where's my—"

Isabella swung around and pointed her gun at Edward. "Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence."

 _Fuck, I almost gave myself away._ "Fine. Finish your report."

"I was already sitting beside Jasper; I mean my charge, when they came in." Collin hissed as Isabella poured something else into his wound. "It was chaos inside that room. I tossed the pool table and used it for cover to get him out. We made it to my room before anyone could see us, but Phoenix, they knew I was his protection. They came straight to my room when they didn't find Jasper in the recreation room and knew where to find the tunnel."

"What else?" Isabella bandaged him up and reported to her father of Collin's location. "Hurry."

"Once I knew they could find us, we ran for it. Headed for the east entrance, but Jasper started to panic about enclosed spaces and fought me; the fucking device Laurent had given me was damaged."

"You saw Laurent?" Isabella's brow furrowed. "Where?"

"He was already in the tunnel, said he saw the cameras go down, and wanted to be sure we got away."

"Fuck! That asshole." She patted Collin's vest and thighs. "The device was probably leading them straight to you."

"And when it broke during the struggle with Jasper, that's why it took them a while to find us." Collin cursed several times as Isabella continued to patch him up. "That fucker; how the hell does he betray The Center like that? It's been his family's legacy."

"Was it here that you and Jasper were cornered?" Isabella asked, once she was done with Collin, rising to her feet.

"No, I came from there, heading toward what I hoped to be a hub." He pointed to one of two possible exits besides the one Edward and Isabella had come from. "I lost consciousness for about five minutes before I tried to find my way out."

"How long has it been since you last saw Jasper?" Isabella asked, looking at the device with the map of the labyrinth.

Collin looked at his watch, his brow slick with sweat, his breathing harsh. "Six minutes, shit. They're still in here, then."

"Not if Laurent gave them a device, too." Isabella looked in the direction of her father. "Eagle One has the nearest hub on lockdown. I'll have him lock down this corridor, so you'll be safe."

"I can come with you." Collin managed to stand, but stumbled into Edward. "Fuck, maybe not."

Edward steadied him and helped him back down. "You've done what you can. Can you tell us something? Do you know their intent?"

Collin's lips pursed. "Capture and torture, according to the bastard that pistol whipped me."

Edward nodded and looked to Isabella for guidance. "They wanted someone to deliver a message then, that's the only reason he's alive. Now what?"

"It's time to flush them out. Eagle One is likely opening and closing paths, so they're just as blind as we are." She looked at Collin. "Were they carrying gas masks?"

"Not that I could see." Collin shook his head. "I don't have mine either."

"You won't need one." Isabella called her father. "Are any of the crew or security teams down here?"

Charlie's voice came through Isabella's phone _. "No, everyone has been accounted for; some dead, others are on the grounds to ensure the safety of the other residents. Laurent is still unaccounted for."_

"Laurent was already in the tunnel, Eagle One. He's the inside connection."

A string of curses came through the connection. _"What do you want me to do from here?"_

"Keep all the exits and hubs locked down, and the corridor we're in once we leave." Isabella's lips twitched. "Can you still send something through the vents of the tunnel system?"

" _You want me to gas these fuckers?"_

Not with Jasper among them. "I want them to think we are since I need one alive and Jasper is in here somewhere."

Edward listened to her plan, and not for the first time, wondered, who the fuck had he fallen for?

* * *

 **AN: *rubs hands together* It's time to get rid of the pests. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for helping me with the chapter. It's been a busy month, but the past week was like hell week for me. If the weekend goes well, I should be able to get some writing done. I miss it *sobs***


	14. Code Red Part II

**Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Fourteen—Code Red Part II**

* * *

Edward followed Isabella, keeping them on the track as Charlie directed them through the dizzying twists and turns of the labyrinth. Thanks to Edward's ingenious idea of using the sound system to create feedback, they were able to detect where the kidnappers were in the tunnels.

Two groups were moving, but the number of men and who were still unknown to them. The information still allowed Charlie to herd the groups away from the other residents, who'd been all accounted for, as they were loading into vans for safety. He had them heading straight back to the facility.

According to Charlie, word had reached most investors; they wanted blood and would not settle for anything less. However, Laurent was to be brought in for questioning. Before Isabella harbored the idea of a hunt for the parties responsible for the hit, she had to save her fiancé's brother.

"The next right," Edward whispered. Isabella needed all her attention on moving forward, in case any stragglers or Laurent were still inside the Center. She was their first line of defense, and Charlie was keeping their rear clear by closing all the tunnels behind them. "How much longer until he uses the gas?"

"Forty-five seconds." Isabella held up a finger to her lips. "You're rather loud, my love." The teasing in her voice was a dare. Dare to say another word and she'd make sure he couldn't.

She was right, so he simply pressed forward, but they soon came to a dead end. "Your father is losing his touch."

"You're going to regret saying that." Isabella shook her head and silently laughed.

Charlie grumbled through Edward's earpiece. "I may be in a wheelchair, son, but I can still hurt you with a snap of my fingers."

Edward's eyes narrowed, watching Isabella roll her eyes. "Not me, but he probably planted a device on you just in case they decide to take you instead of your brother." She kept her voice low as she skimmed her hands along the right end of the wall. "It can send a pretty powerful jolt through your system if needed."

It took considerable control not to pat his pockets to see if the old man had planted something. "What are we looking for?" He heard the click a moment later, the wall sliding away to reveal some kind of storage room.

"Eagle One, we're clear. Are the remaining residents safe?" Isabella waved Edward through, kissing him hard once. "Remember what I said, Red-Tail."

 _Don't get shot._

Edward returned her glare to tell her silently the same, but nodded. They listened as Charlie relayed the residents had been taken to another safe house until the Center was clear for their return.

Grace and stealth had Isabella moving into position near a bookshelf in a group therapy room. Her face remained neutral, but Edward caught the coldness in her eyes. He would never want to be at the end of that stare, though he had seen it earlier.

"Shoot anyone that isn't the asset." Even now, without anyone present other than themselves, she remained professional. "If they're armed and ready to shoot, use kill shots, if not, shoulder or legs. I need one or two to interrogate. Laurent is mine."

The snarl on her lips made Edward's almost curl in the same manner.

Edward would rather kill everyone involved in the kidnapping, but understood they needed answers, too. Laurent couldn't have worked on his own to orchestrate the attack, and the Rossi Family hardly had the ability to pull it off without the information reaching the Cullens.

"They're heading your way, Phoenix, Red-Tail," Charlie indicated over their earpieces. "Pretty fast according to the feedback loop Red-Tail created."

"Both groups?" Edward wished he knew how many; they only counted three of the kidnapper's team among the dead. Their teams and those of the Center's, were already accounted for, having lost a couple of their own, too.

"Yes, but there are a few stragglers in the labyrinth, Collin's taking care of them."

Considering the condition in which they left Collin, Edward doubted the man would be able to do much.

"I'd say five seconds until they intercept." Charlie turned his attention the security footage from the therapy room, watching his daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law awaiting at least a dozen men.

Isabella rolled her shoulders twice, aiming her Glock at the shelf, with Edward's assault rifle just behind and above her shoulder. "Don't hesitate, Cullen."

"I won't." Edward had killed a number of men and women, his first at nineteen years old. It didn't get easier, but he could handle it.

The shelf slid open to reveal a disoriented Jasper Cullen, his eyes rimmed red, the color of his blue irises dulled after months of depression and drugs. Several grunts and coughs that filtered from behind him, belonged to the men working for Rossi and Laurent.

"Come to save me, little brother?" Jasper weaved, blood dripping from his temple.

Charlie whispered in Isabella's and Edward's ears. "One man is crouched behind him, holding him up, gun aimed between his seventh and eighth vertebra." Edward didn't know why that piece of information was important, but Isabella instantly reacted.

She fired a shot between Jasper's legs, earning a yelp as the man holding him up started to fall to the side. Before his head hit the ground, he was dead, a bullet between his eyes.

Bullets started flying, Jasper started to collapse, too weak to stay up on his own. Edward instinctively lunged forward to catch him. He hissed as a bullet caught his thigh, tumbling on the ground with his brother in his arms. Despite the pain, he rolled until his brother was under him, looking up to check on his Isabella.

Isabella uttered an expletive, firing several shots. She ran forward, another three rounds hit their marks before pulling out another gun and a throwing knife. The sharp blade was a blur before it sank into the throat of a masked man, as the one before him fell, clutching his chest.

Edward saw a giant asshole charge toward her, a warning caught in his chest. If he yelled, would he distract her? He watched helplessly as her first bullet to the chest did nothing to stop him. Determination set in her shoulders, she kicked off the opposite wall, flipping over the man.

The asshole had no chance as the tip of her gun dug into the nape of his neck. She fired without hesitation. Blood splattered high into the air, spraying her hair and mask with brain matter. She didn't bother to wipe it away, moving forward as the other men started to run away from her. The ground was littered with bodies, her boot-clad feet weaving with ease through them.

Edward heard the unmistakable sound of a bullet loading into a chamber.

.

.

.

Isabella dropped two more men before they were out of weapon's range. "You have incoming, Eagle One. Laurent is not here, end them."

"Close the entrance. I'll gas the rest." Charlie moved into action, one eye on the surveillance footage and the other on the labyrinth's system. He would have the remaining six to eight men enclosed in a corridor within seconds. His eyes widened as he caught something strange in the hallway outside of the therapy room. There, the reflection of the wall clock in a mirror hadn't changed in the last few minutes, at least. "Shit, the hallway footage is on a continuous loop. Repeat, I do not have a visual."

Isabella whirled around, running full throttle toward Edward and Jasper, reloading her weapon. She came to an abrupt stop once she realized they were no longer alone. Her simmering blood started to boil, as her rage grew, never a good thing in the business. It couldn't be helped, not with Edward's life on the line. Even if she was pissed as hell with the man.

She pressed the trigger to close the shelf behind her. "You're not getting out that way."

Laurent's eyes darted from her to the man he held a gun to his head. "Considering I have Jasper Cullen, I find that hard to believe."

She had two choices: allow him to enter the labyrinth, which Laurent had likely memorized. The gas her father was flooding the corridors with would kill him, but at the cost of Jasper's life.

Would Edward blame her?

She wasn't sure about that, his family was too important. Even if he forgave her, he could grow to resent her. It wasn't an option.

The head of the Center's security was crouched beside Edward, a gun pressed between his eyes, a smirk on his face. His sky mask sitting above his brows. "I'd do what he says, Phoenix."

Edward's breath was choppy, but he didn't take his eyes off the asshole nearly sitting on his chest. His weapon dug into his back, out of reach and useless. One look at Isabella could end their lives. There would be no missing his feelings for her in his eyes, and he knew it. They'd use it against them.

Isabella shrugged. "I _could_ let you pass, but then you'd all be dead within minutes."

Laurent let out a growl. "You're gassing the others."

The asshole security guard spat out a few choice words, his gun turning toward Isabella. His knee pressing into Edward's wounded thigh and making him grind his teeth to avoid crying out. "My brother is with them!" The other knee on his chest shifted slightly, enough to cut his breath shorter.

"Brothers that betray together, die together." Isabella almost looked bored, unconcerned. "Now, tell me, how much did your betrayal cost, Ramon, Laurent?"

"Three-quarters of a million dollars," Laurent sneered, shaking his head. "And a chance to do something other than cater to a bunch of spoiled brats."

Some residents were quite spoiled, but they deserved treatment, too.

"They're paying you what?" Ramon's lips twitched, tossing off the remainder of his mask. "I'm getting a fucking measly fifty thousand, and I may have just lost my brother!"

Laurent's right eye twitched, his usual tell right before he blatantly lied. "If he's gone, you'll get his share."

"Not good enough!"

The pressure eased off Edward as Ramon, a man in his late twenties and of Spanish descent, started to rise to his feet. His gun still on Isabella, but he wanted to turn it toward Laurent. Edward could see it in his shaky grip.

Then it did turn toward Laurent.

Before it could aim toward Laurent and Jasper, a knife sliced through Ramon's fingers, his gun falling toward Edward's chest. He caught it and shot the asshole in the neck, blood splattering over his face, forcing him to spit some of it out. Another shot hit Ramon's temple from another direction, chunks of his brain exiting his skull with the bullet.

Laurent's grip on Jasper tightened, his voice frantic. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

Edward aimed the gun at him, grunting as he pushed Ramon's body off him. He rolled toward his good leg and rose to his feet, his aim never wavering.

"You'll be dead within seconds." Edward remained rooted to the spot, hating himself. He'd been so caught up with Isabella as she'd disappeared into the tunnel, that he hadn't heard the security guard or the Center's chief manager enter the room.

Laurent's eyes darted between Edward and Isabella; though, he knew her only as The Phoenix. He'd seen her kill over a dozen men, even saving his life twice in his two decades of service. The chances of walking out of the facility alive were zilch, but if he were going to die, he'd make sure he'd send someone else to hell with him.

"Please forgive me," Isabella said, firing her gun, hitting Jasper, his body arching within Laurent's hold. Unable to carry the load as Jasper slumped forward, Laurent dropped Jasper.

She didn't give Laurent a chance to talk his way out of the situation, firing once, striking his right shoulder. Her second bullet went through his left bicep, the third and fourth, to each of his knees. Laurent's weapon fell out of his reach, his body contorting on the floor, bellowing out his pain.

Edward scrambled toward his brother, checking the wound. "The bullet went through and exited, all you got was flesh."

Isabella looked him in the eyes, the cold steel there alarming Edward. "The asset has fifty pounds on Laurent. I figured dead weight would be too much for him in his current state of mind." She reloaded her weapon, kicking Laurent's gun farther away. "The police will arrive soon and we shouldn't be here."

Edward didn't question her, using her support to jump to his feet. They worked together to restrain Laurent who has passed out from the pain. Jasper groaned as Edward helped him up.

Isabella stood in front of Jasper, checking his eyes. "It appears they drugged him."

"You shot me, bitch." Jasper glared at her, but it quickly brightened. "I'll forgive you if you get on your knees and suck me off."

Edward punched his brother in the jaw, figuring an unconscious brother would be easier to deal with than listening to him demean his fiancée.

"What did you do that for?" Isabella grumbled, shaking her head. "Now you have to carry him on a fucked leg, while I try to do the same to this asshole." She turned and kicked Laurent in the ribs twice. "Eagle One, send in evac vehicle, we're going to need some help."

"Understood, Phoenix. ETA on emergency services is seven minutes."

"Be ready in three."

.

.

.

Edward kept another groan from surfacing; his leg was fucking killing him. He fucked up and it was clear Isabella wasn't someone who would easily forgive him for his transgression. If he had allowed Jasper to fall after she'd shot the first man who held his brother hostage, it would've given her ample opportunity to kill everyone behind him. He wouldn't have been held at gunpoint, Jasper would be all right, and the risk to more of her team would be minimal.

He acted on instinct. Jasper was his brother; at the time, he didn't think of anything else other than saving him from harm. Though, a mild concussion would've probably been preferable to a bullet through his shoulder.

A dark SUV drove up to a large window on the lower floor, two men exiting to shoot it out and help them through it.

Isabella released Laurent to the hands of some overgrown man with a ready smile for her. "Bird Brain, give me a report." It was the first words she'd said since giving her last order to Charlie.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Bird Brain grumbled, shoving Laurent to the floor of the back of the SUV. He wasn't gentle, which Edward appreciated.

"When I've forgiven you." She shot him a glare and helped Jasper into the SUV. Her eyes never meeting Edward's.

"Damn, Phoenix! You're still sore at Paul Senior's mistake and that was seven years ago."

"Which is why you're not supposed to fuck up." She turned her dark gaze to Edward as she hissed out the words, slipping in the front passenger seat. "Get in the back. You'll be able to remove the mask once we're a mile from here. Until then, keep your head down."

Edward said nothing, only following her instructions. From what he gathered, the two men with them knew her identity, which meant they were the chosen few within her crew of assassins.

"Daddy Swan is royally pissed," Bird Brain said, as he pulled away from the main building and headed toward side exit. "Considering this was a success, I don't see why."

Isabella kept her head down, but her eyes were on the road. "He's not the only one pissed."

Bird Brain turned to look at Edward. "I'm guessing that you're the reason."

"I had to protect my brother."

Bird Brain whistled. "I'm Jake. Bella doesn't like me much, but she has a good reason."

Edward's eyebrows rose, his lips slipping into a sinister smile. "Then I don't like you much."

Jake laughed. "Figured as much." He turned his attention to Isabella. "So, I heard you're going to be a Cullen, Swan?"

"That's yet to be determined."

The words were delivered with a coldness that it silenced everyone in an instant. It was clear any more discussion would not be tolerated.

Edward sat back, their eyes meeting on the rearview mirror. Neither looked away; each of them standing their ground. They would have it out soon. The discussion could make or break them.

She'd soon learn hell would freeze over before he let her go.

* * *

 **AN: You didn't think it would be easy, right? Thanks to Midnight Cougar for making this readable, any mistakes are my own since I'm incapable of leaving things alone. Don't worry we'll get some E/B alone time in the next chapter, I can't promise it'll be pretty. I've been challenged to write something more sob-worthy than This My Wish, to avoid it, I realized I haven't written smut in ages. So I'll write a smut shot to post sometime this week. LMAO Yes, I'm aware I'm an angst wuss.**


	15. Locked and Loaded

**Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Fifteen—Locked and Loaded**

* * *

Edward set the water in the shower to nearly scalding, wanting to wash away his blood, his brother's, and those who betrayed the Center's rules. Since the moment Edward, his brother, and Phoenix entered a safe house they used often in the area, it had been mayhem.

Coordinated mayhem, yet still overwhelming.

Isabella had disappeared to debrief her crew and the bloodthirsty investors. Edward and Jasper had sought treatment by a team of medical staff. Jacob, aka Bird Brain, had joined Edward and his brother, having caught a bullet graze on his left arm. His wife Leah was a dictator who ran the medical facility like a fucking machine. Several other crewmembers were being assessed for injuries.

Edward had taken the opportunity to inform Leah and her staff that Phoenix had been in a car accident and had removed a piece of metal debris from a wound in her right flank.

"Of course, she didn't come straight to medical!" Leah had sighed, gathered up some supplies, and left someone else to finish the stitching on his leg so she could check on Phoenix.

It had been over an hour since he'd last seen Isabella, and if she hadn't returned after his shower, he'd go find her. No one would stop him if they wanted to live another day. No one would keep her from him.

Edward made quick work of washing the blood out of his hair. He flicked a sliver of bone from the asshole he shot in the neck. Someone informed him that once he finished his shower, he could be moved to another location so they could remove all traces of blood from the room and drain.

Fucking efficient and smart.

Charlie ran a tight ship, and Edward finally understood the manpower he had behind his crew. They not only had a crew of assassins, they had teams for extraction, reconnaissance, cleaning, staging, and security. Probably a few he didn't know about. They never took a job under two hundred thousand, so the type of advance tech they had made sense. They could afford it.

It seemed a good time as any to sit down and talk with Charlie and his father. Now that Isabella would become his wife, they needed to discuss how they would proceed. Merge the two families together, including their businesses? Or continue to operate as separate entities? Would marrying Isabella and making it known they were bringing Charlie's crew into the fold inform outsiders of who the Phoenix was? Would it make her a target?

 _As if being your wife wouldn't do that already._

There were no photos of Phoenix in action. Edward had searched for one for years when he tried to tell his father they couldn't trust a group they knew so little about.

"Your ability to stay alert is fucking lacking, Cullen." The words were delivered with passion, right behind him.

Her passionate anger was a hundred times better than the coldness he heard after he fucked up at the Center.

Edward slowly turned, his hands rubbing the last of the shampoo from his hair. In all her naked glory, Isabella stood, leaning against the white subway tile on one shoulder.

"I knew I was safe here."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Never let your guard down, Cullen. Ever."

"You speak from experience." He knew that was true—something in her past made her who she was today. He knew her mother had been murdered. Her killer shot by the woman standing before him.

"Yes." She advanced toward him; the white gauze along one side of her torso appeared stark against her skin. The entire bandage covered in something shiny that was waterproof and looked similar to the patch he wore on his thigh.

He wouldn't dare bring up the past yet, but it would come up soon. If they wanted to get to know each other, they had to, and for the first time in a long time, he was honestly scared to face it. How could two people with horrific pasts be together?

Was it possible?

 _Yes._

As he'd let shit from his past keep him from the only woman he wanted. He wasn't stupid, nor was he selfless enough to send her away. The Phoenix had retired; she had wanted a simpler, normal life. Could he let her go if it was what she still wanted?

"Stop thinking so hard, Cullen."

Edward's lips curled into a scowl. "Stop calling me that. You're just pissed."

"Pissed would be when you forget to pick up your dirty socks or leaving the car on empty, or maybe leaving the toilet seat up." She was within reach and he craved to grab her. "I'm not pissed, I'm fucking furious!"

Isabella moved quickly, shoving her hands into his chest. He stumbled slightly, but he stood his ground, putting on a poker face.

"You could've gotten killed!" She pushed him again, poking him in the chest with a short-clipped fingernail. "When I say shut up, you're supposed to shut up. If I tell you to run, you fucking run. If I tell you _not_ to get shot, it means to be aware of your surroundings." She continued to list everything he did wrong, mentioning several times that he was loud and he had no concept of stealth. "You could've gotten your brother killed!"

Not once in her little rant did she mention the danger to her. As if her life didn't matter.

The next time she tried to push him, he grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer. They both moaned when her chest met his.

"What about how I put _your_ life in danger?" That was the crux of the situation; his mistake could've cost her life. His breathing was harsh, matching each of her breathy pants. "You don't think I'm beating myself up about how close I could've come to losing you. I would've never forgiven myself. I would've hunted down all those bastards, even if it meant my own destruction."

"You don't think I would've done the same for you! After searching for a connection to something, other than death for years, do you think I would've let you go? Death wouldn't keep me away for you."

Something in her eyes and in her words scared the fuck out of him. She would've followed him if he had died, but not before everyone involved in his death were dead. In her own way, she was warning him, not only about before, but in the future.

If he died, she would too.

He closed his eyes in fear and regret, pulling her into his arms.

"Let me go! I'm not done screaming at you!" She laid a bevy of brutal fists on his chest. Her angry tears mingled with water almost brought him to his knees.

Edward moved until they were both under the spray of the shower. He murmured soft words in her ear, her nails digging into the flesh of his back. His hiss as she drew blood seemed to fuel her. His protests for whatever reason let her know he was alive and well. Understanding what she was feeling, he needed to know she was alive too. His hold was too hard; bruises would bloom under the grip of his fingertips before the end of the night. His teeth would leave impressions as he bit her shoulder when she delivered a sharp poke to his thigh. The bad one.

She moaned.

"Fuck, Bella." He rarely used her informal name, but he was desperate to feel her, to love her. She was warning him for another reason though, but he couldn't figure out what. Only that it didn't matter, not when she was in his arms after they'd gone through hell.

Her kidnapping.

The car accident.

Facing off with Phoenix.

Saving his brother.

Saving him.

The rest of the world fell away, and nothing else mattered except them. Nowhere else existed besides the space around them. Fingers dug into skin, teeth nipped and bit, tongues soothed the ache. Yet, they needed more.

He hissed in pleasure and pain as he backed her against the tile, lifting her up on unsteady legs. Ecstasy rippled through his body as she sucked on his shoulder, no doubt leaving a mark. His hand rose up her water-slicked back, loving the feel of her tight nipples brushing his chest. His fingers curled into her hair then he pulled her head back.

Dark eyes met his own—anger, fear, lust, and love mingled within them. He thrust inside her, hard and fast, yet she held back the need to cry out. She was punishing him. She knew how much he loved her sounds as he fucked her. Intent on breaking her silence, he set an equally punishing rhythm.

She met each of his thrusts, her gaze on him, glaring and so full of fury. Not one sound emitted from her lips, but he saw the slight clench of her jaw, the way her eyes would widen when he thrust harder. The hitch in her breathing whenever he dipped down to suck and bite on her nipples.

She delivered her own brand of payback by her squeezing the fuck out of his dick. It felt so damn good; he was ready to explode.

Edward groaned then his wounded leg started to buckle. She pushed at his chest once more, until he released her. Grunting at the loss of heat, she surprised him by forcing him on his back, and slipped his cock inside her again.

"You will never break me, Cullen." She hissed, her head thrown back, allowing him the pleasure of watching her lose herself. "No one ever has, no one ever will."

He glared at her then smirked. "I wouldn't dare."

In response, she rode him hard. Every time he thought he would come, she slowed the roll of her hips, to prevent it. Curses flew from his lips, I love yous and fucks and everything in between. She was the only person capable of bringing him to his knees.

Isabella bent forward, her hands slapping against the tiled floor on either side of his head, her hair curtaining around them. "Stay with me," she whispered on his lips. Her words sounded like a plea.

"Always."

Their gaze held as she quickened her hips, his fingers tightening around her, helping her move. She pulled back, the tips of her nails marking his chest, her eyes on his face. His thumbs slipped between her thighs, her hips circling and making him groan. Desperate for release, he sat up to wrap his arms around her, his lips on her ear.

"I'm not letting you go, Isabella."

She threw back her head, her body tightening around him.

He spilled inside her with a few more thrusts from him. "Never letting you go." He had to make her understand. No matter how angry she was at him, he'd fight for her.

It took several minutes before either of them had the capacity to talk again. Isabella spoke first, her hands lifting from his chest to take hold of his face. "If you do leave me, I'd have to kill you." She meant what she said; it was definitive in her midnight gaze. Then her eyes softened after delivering the devastating blow. In killing him, his family would destroy her. She captured his face in her hands, kissing him with a featherlight kiss. "Don't hurt me."

The _"Or I'll kill you,"_ didn't have to be said, it was implied. Her identity was crucial to her and her father.

Family came first.

"I'll piss you off."

She smirked, shaking her head. "As long as it's not as bad as today, we'll be okay."

He could've gotten her killed for the stunt he pulled. "I'll fuck up."

She bit his bottom lip, sucking on it. _Fuck._ "I'll knock you off your high horse when you do."

One of her hands fell from his cheek, grasping his cock that had slipped from her when she shifted on his lap. Stroking with a firm grip, she tightened her fingers enough to make him flinch. "You ever cheat on me, the flash of my bullet will be the last thing you'll ever see."

He hissed at the pressure, curling his own hand over hers. Together they stroked his cock until he was hard again. "Who could ever compare to you?"

A loud knock punctured the bubble they had created. Each of them groaned with displeasure.

"Uh, Ph-Phoenix, your p-presence is requested. Situation Room 3 in ten minutes."

"Who the fuck was that?" Edward cursed as she turned off the water. The transformation from Isabella to Phoenix was happening before his eyes. Gone was any lust and desire, even anger took a back seat as she settled into her role. Any break through the exterior he managed in the last couple of minutes disappeared.

Phoenix had once again risen.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward was told to remain off view of the cameras to keep his involvement a secret. The fact he worked with Charlie's crew could make him a target. Many had tried to find out their identities over the years, few succeeded. Other than Carlisle Cullen, and only due to their loyalty to the Cullen Family, was still alive. The rest either disappeared or died in horrific accidents.

In other words, _don't fuck with the Phoenix._

Phoenix stood in front of a large flat screen, thirteen windows showed the investors for the Center. Including Aro Rossi and Edward's father. Her mask had been replaced by a clean one, and it covered her entire face; even with that precaution, they had software that disguised her voice and blurred her image to the investors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, under the clause, my crew and I have an obligation to fulfill to maintain the sanctity of the facility. The Center, the only neutral ground other than the Island for our kind, had almost been compromised earlier today."

" _This is an outrage!"_

" _It's supposed to be a sanctuary!"_

" _Who were they after?"_

Her hands rose from her hips in a gesture that she wanted them to calm down. They stopped immediately. "At approximately 9:15 this morning, twelve armed men entered the facility through the south-facing window." She delivered her words swift and firm; yet, there was an accusation in them too. "The same window I had already indicated needed to be upgraded as it was a weakness in the security."

Several of the investors looked uncomfortable, shifting around in their windows on screen.

"We'll get back to that later. Another group, smaller than the other, entered the facility through the labyrinth."

More curses and questions came from the investors, all except for Aro. His breathing was harsher, sweat coated his brow and over his top lip. He made a few inquiries like the others, but no aggravation filled his words like them.

"The east entrance will be destroyed and we'll open up one of the others once we eliminate the threat." Several of the investors pounded their fists on their desk, their thirst for blood increasing with every word from Isabella. She knew how to command a room, to incite a crowd with ease. "An undercover member of our security team removed Jasper Cullen, son to Carlisle Cullen of the Cullen Family based in Chicago, from his room as a precaution after we received a disturbing call that someone had set up a hit on one of the residents, someone within the Families."

" _No!"_

" _How dare they!"_

Phoenix, once more, silenced them with a flick of her hand along her neck. "These known associates split into groups, one to keep Edward Cullen occupied with the kidnapping of his fiancée."

More shocked gasps and expletives.

"Made aware that there were only a handful involved in the kidnapping, Edward Cullen placed a call to me to ensure the safety of his brother, Jasper."

" _Smart kid, he had his head in the game."_

" _What is the status of his fiancée?"_

"His fiancée is safe, as is Edward Cullen," Isabella answered Aro's question.

" _That is so good to hear,"_ Aro said, nodding. _"It would've been a shame after he's searched for a suitable wife for months."_

Isabella merely acknowledged him with a nod. "A crew was dispatched immediately to the Center and when we lost all communication with them, another was sent to find the residents and get them to safety at any cost."

" _Good! My daughter is in there!"_

" _My nephew, he's still a child for fuck's sake!"_

Isabella ignored the outbursts, understanding where they were coming from; family was everything to these people. "Every resident was accounted for and taken to safety. No one was hurt. Mostly spooked."

" _And what of Jasper Cullen?"_ Again, it was Aro who asked the status, considering the entire crew he sent was dead. Even his nephews.

"Jasper Cullen is also safe." Phoenix went on to explain that they were still identifying the dead, and they would all soon know the identity of the one who had betrayed the Center's sacred oath.

" _How, my dear, do you plan to find out who betrayed you, if you killed everyone?"_ Aro continued his questioning, his voice somewhat condescending.

The other investors all added their two cents, agreeing that Phoenix should've kept one of them alive.

"Interrogation of one of those involved has already concluded and now he is dead." She tapped something on a keyboard, then looked back at the investors. "I forwarded the video of the interrogation of Laurent, the Center's former curator."

Isabella played it in a separate window. "You can watch the full-length version later, but here is his confession."

 _A bloodied, almost naked Laurent was hanging from above, his body coated with sweat on the screen._ Edward watched with pleasure as Phoenix circled around Laurent, her touch making him flinch each time she slipped a gloved finger over a wound. _"I will put a bullet between your eyes if you tell me who orchestrated the kidnapping of Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Cullen's fiancée, and attempted kidnapping of Jasper Cullen? Who betrayed the Center other than you?"_

 _Laurent sobbed, shaking his head. "I can't, I'm as good as dead."_

" _You are, and no matter what, it's up to you to determine if you'll die a slow, painful death or quick." She stood in front of Laurent, lowering him with a press of a button on a device in her hand. "Tell us who." She enunciated each word._

 _Laurent gasped and sucked in a breath before he gritted out the words. "Aro Rossi wanted to use Jasper Cullen as payback for the death of his son." The video ended with Phoenix standing farther back and shooting him in the head._

"You have your answer." Phoenix stood back and crossed her arms over her chest. "All in favor of the elimination of Aro Rossi and his organization, say I."

Edward awaited the answers, but he knew Isabella would destroy the entire Rossi Family for what they did, with or without their permission.

* * *

 **AN: That went well. LOL Thanks to Midnight Cougar for her help with the chapter. I had some trouble writing this chapter, kept rewriting the shower scene. Still so much has to happen now, phew. The confrontation between E/B and their parents. The "you're not working as an assassin" discussion. Gah! I can't wait to write all of that. Thanks!**


	16. Cartel

**Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Sixteen—Cartel**

* * *

Phoenix closed her eyes for a moment, waiting to hear the order that would mean the deaths of so many. All heirs over the age of eighteen, allowed to take over Aro's organization would be eliminated, as per rules of the Seven Families Cartel, a.k.a. the investors of The Center. The surviving children would be watched over carefully for the rest of their lives.

Usually.

The consequences could also mean things would change significantly. The Center Organization functioned well because seven families from all around the world deliberated and worked together. _If_ they eliminated of The Rossi Organization would mean there would only be six families, and it would leave them ripe for war; fights would undoubtedly break out with the remaining families with no way to break any ties in issues needing a vote.

Together, The Cullen Family and The O'Sullivan Family had founded and funded The Center and its branch, The Island, all under the guidance of a well-known doctor, Laurent's grandfather. When the demand for such care grew, they added three more families into the organization. Soon, every _organization_ wanted a piece of it; in the end, the heads agreed seven families was enough.

Investors, the term they used for the organization that handled The Center and The Island.

Phoenix called it how she saw it, a _Cartel_.

Those who "invested" in The Center were relativity safe from each other. They often made deals benefiting everyone, and though small disagreements occurred, they rarely made it the table. When it did happen, each feuding family presented their grievances, and if they could not reach a mutual agreement, it came to a vote between all the investors. The need for an odd number of families became evident from the beginning.

The elimination of The Rossi Family meant tense negotiations with other organizations all clamoring for a chance to become an investor. The only way a position within the seven families opened was when one of the family heads violated the rules of The Center and The Island. Off those properties, any family was fair game for takeover, unless addressed by the Cartel. It became an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other's business, and it maintained peace for decades.

The Rossi Family had been the last family inducted into the Cartel, and a mistake. They had been trouble since day one, and Bella and her father had recently made a contingency plan, in case they'd become a nuisance. The king they needed to protect all the investors from, and an opportunity presented itself months earlier.

Every investor knew of the plan except Aro. They had agreed to it when that opportunity had provided them with the missing puzzle pieces.

"Now wait a minute; I have the right to present evidence that Carlisle Cullen had my son murdered."

"He wasn't on Center or Island grounds, Mr. Rossi." Phoenix shook her head, sighing deeply. "It is stated in Clause 187, Section B that grievances off the properties known as The Center and The Island are of no consequence to the seven families. If you believed The Cullen Family were out to kill your son, it should've been brought to the table for discussion or a vote. If you had done that, any move by The Cullens would've been met with dire consequences."

A few of the other investors nodded in agreement, several of them pounding their fists on a surface.

Spittle decorated Aro's screen, his words vicious. "They killed my beautiful boy!"

"Which, again, means nothing to the investors since it was off sanctuary grounds." Her voice deceptively calm, yet the murderous look in her eyes would make anyone cringe. "You had been warned, asked numerous times to bring your son into The Center for treatment for his schizophrenia, yet, you denied us. The Cullen Family asked for counsel with the investors when the evidence of your son's treachery threatened not only your organization but also the Cullens and the O'Sullivans. Almost half of the investors."

"Why wasn't I told this meeting?" Realization dawned on him. "You allowed the hit!" Aro's gnarled hand curled to point an accusing finger at her. "You all allowed it! You will all pay for this!"

"A decision was reached that it was of no consequence to the families!" Carlisle reasoned, shaking his head. "You decided to come after my family after the death of your first-born son Marco, which _we_ had nothing to do with and had proven with clear evidence that a leak in your _own_ organization brought the police to your warehouse, a raid that killed him. You then allowed Alec to cause havoc and threatened our family with the practice of human trafficking that pointed the finger at our family. We all agreed never to be a part of such a practice the day we all signed to join this Cartel…"

"Finally!" Phoenix threw her hands in the air. She rolled her eyes when they all stared at her and the slight chuckle from her husband to be. "I apologize, but the clock is ticking. We know why Aro and his closest must be eliminated. The evidence speaks for itself. Make the decision before his plane disembarks."

Aro's eyes widened in shock. "Plane, I am not on a plane."

Phoenix ignored him and looked at the other screens, the votes coming in as Aro continued his tirade and insistence that he was home. With a unanimous decision reached, she sent the word to those integral to their contingency plan. They also had a plan C in place in case of failure, but she knew it wouldn't be needed.

Phoenix straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, a sinister smile on her lips. "Aro Rossi, a decision has been made. Your life is now forfeit; all your assets will be divided, as per contract—fifty percent to the Cartel, the other half divided evenly between the wife and children of your family members. Or that's customarily the protocol."

Aro started to giggle, the sound at first seemed girlish, a nervous tone. However, the pitch and rise in volume increased as he threw his head back to laugh. Several soft huffs could be heard in the background from the other investors, not impressed by Aro's strange display. "You'll never find me, before you send out your lethal crew Phoenix, my family and I will be in the air."

"You're under the impression that you're leaving the runway, Father." The click on the gun fitted with a silencer seemed loud, even to Phoenix. "Surprise, Daddy. The Cartel agreed to allow me to take over for you, all thanks to Carlisle Cullen's assistance once I informed him that my big brother was molesting me." She bent down enough to stage whisper in his ear. "I'm the one who called in the raid that led to Marco's death."

"Jane!" Before Aro could utter another sound, his head flew back, blood and brain matter splattered across the screen. Everyone witnessed as his daughter, the beautiful and deceptively innocent looking Jane Rossi, pushed her father off the chair. She flicked her long, platinum blonde hair over her shoulders and shimmied into the seat, her tiny button nose scrunching in disgust as she wiped off the screen and camera. "Now, is there any more Cartel business we should discuss?"

"Have those loyal to Aro been eliminated?" Phoenix did not need to ask, as Jane's bodyguard dragged a body behind her.

"Yes, thank you for sending some of your crew to help." Jane tossed her platinum blonde hair behind her shoulders, a small smile on her lips. "Now, considering that you've all ordered the elimination of my father, his remaining brothers, and my cousins, I'm currently sending the information of the safe houses where they are located as per our family's protocol."

Carlisle and the others welcomed her, but he had a few things that needed to be addressed. "Are there any members of your family that are loyal to you?"

Edward watched from a safe distance as Phoenix tapped her fingers on the table, a habit of boredom for her. She wanted to be out there to deliver justice, but being on semi-retirement required her presence for such a meeting. He understood how she felt; after having witnessed the perfect execution of Aro Rossi, it felt unfinished, almost anti-climactic. If he'd been the one to pull the trigger, justice would feel so much sweeter.

It would take weeks to eliminate those loyal to Aro Rossi; maybe she'd allow him to join the hunt.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward led Phoenix into a bedroom after the video conference ended, locking the door behind them. Fascinated that she'd become his Isabella again, he could only watch as she undressed.

She removed the pin-straight, long, brown wig from the top her head, shaking out her own hair. The mask she kept over half of her face lay forgotten on the top of a dresser. The form-fitting leather jacket, leggings, and vest under it disappeared into a closet. She kicked off her shoes as she sat at the edge of the bed in only a thin tank top and panties.

Her dark eyes roamed over each inch of him, a smirk teasing him of what was to come. Namely him and most definitely her.

"What time is our flight?" She watched as he started to strip out of his suit. Her knees spread as he stepped between them.

"We need to leave in about ninety minutes." His hands swept her hair into a rein, his intention to ride her in mutual oblivion. "What could we possibly do with so much time?"

"I could teach you to shoot straighter, for one thing." She only teased him; his shot of Ramon, The Center's head of security, was perfect. Her hand stroked over his covered erection, tightening when his grip in her hair tugged her mouth to his, hard.

"I'll show you how fucking straight I shoot later. Right now, I want to feast on every inch of you."

She moaned, licking her lips with desire in her eyes. "Who's stopping you?"

The challenge in her voice sounded crystal clear. One he planned to meet over and over again.

"Remove my clothes, Isabella." He stood back and waited, his anticipation sending every nerve in his body into overdrive. It happened whenever she touched him, but it was ten times more potent in moments like this. Would she let him have control? He could only imagine how difficult it was for her to give someone else control.

She rose to her feet, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Any uncertainty in her lasted only a second, desire and her love for him taking over. Her nimble fingers worked the buttons of his shirt free, pulling it from his pants. The twitch of his cock made her smile, something he couldn't resist tasting.

They had a lot to talk about, but it could wait until they faced her father and his family together.

Moans and soft whimpers whispered between them. His tongue explored the length of her neck, the tips of his fingers teasing the straps of the undergarment she'd worn beneath her costume. A costume for Phoenix, but in that moment, in his arms, and as a slave to his touch, she was his Isabella.

The anger from the turbulent aftermath of his brother's near-kidnapping and his being shot would remain with her for a while, that much he realized. The memory of those men pulling her toward a car as she fought them, or how the way the getaway car rolled later, certainly would haunt him. It didn't matter if she had come through the incident fine, she still could've been killed.

"Hey," she whispered, capturing his face with both hands. Her warmth missing from his cock pulled him from the memories. "I'm here, love. See, hear, and feel me. I'm right here."

He thought they had released all of their fears and worries at the bottom of their shower earlier, slid down the drain. They only had been pushed aside for a while, only to return at a vulnerable moment. "Stay with me, Bella."

She seemed to grasp what he needed from her, lying back on the bed without another word, but his name whispered from her lovely mouth.

A deep, rumbling groan spilled from his lips, a solid twitch of his cock sprung him into action. His usual finesse disappeared. In its place, a need to take her filled him; his clothes lay as ragged victims at his feet. His knees soon straddled her able body, careful of her wound along her side. Some part of him still insisted on protecting her.

Her clothes tossed behind him soon after. She started to moan as his hands cupped her breasts, spreading a wealth of kisses, licks, and sucking bites to her warm, fragrant skin. A hint of sweetness clung to her, the taste of it, addictive. Her fingers spread through his hair, pulling her closer to her chest, her knees bending to push her hips closer to his body.

"I love the way you move under me."

"Edward." Another gasp from his sexy fiancée, elicited from the swipe of his tongue around her navel.

He climbed fully onto the bed, moving her body up to lay her among the mounds of pillows. A few she tossed aside, but he stopped her from throwing another. He folded the king size pillow in half and placed it under her back, holding her pussy to the perfect height for his perusal.

"Oh fuck, please, Edward." She shook her head, her hips undulating in his hands. Power surged through her thighs, and he knew she could buck him off if she wanted to. Knowing she could, made his cock thicken more and twitch against his stomach. His hands gripped her hips harder, stilling them.

Her eyes snapped open, her chest rising and falling as lust had taken over. "D-don't stop."

He didn't bother with teasing, going in for the kill. Moving back and bending slightly, his lips closed over her clit, and it made her scream something incoherent. Her fingers twisted both in his hair and in the sheets. He fucked her with his mouth and his fingers, taking her over the edge with a gentle scrape of his teeth. The taste of her pussy was as addicting at her skin, as she came on his fingers and tongue.

He couldn't stop. Several more times, he made her come until she was breathless and a beautiful writhing mess of slick skin and desire. His hands spread her thighs apart, and he thrust inside her hard and fast as she crested over the edge again; the ripples of her orgasm welcomed his cock. Her scream of pleasure and pain had him sitting up and fucking her with wild abandon. His hands roamed her body, painting her with the desire dripping down her thighs.

Fuck, his cock was coated in her; one look at the way he disappeared into her body made him tighten his hold on her, bending over her willing body and kissing her parted lips. She gasped and moaned with every shift of his body, which moved in perfect rhythm to their pounding hearts. The elevated height of her hips made the plunge inside her feel faster, harder as he pulled back up again. Embedded deep inside her body, he pulled out the pillow from beneath her, but kept her hips high within his hold. Her eyes rolled as he shifted onto one knee, the angle deepening the strength of his strokes. Only her head and shoulders remained on the bed, the rest of her arched to the perfect position to watch as he fucked her.

Hard.

She screamed, tears running down her face, but a shake of her head indicated she was fine when he tried to slow down.

Release. It was her way of releasing some of her fear.

Desperate to give them both the temporary relief they needed, the reaffirmation that they were alive and well, he fucked her until her screams were hoarse and her body trembled. He followed over the edge, head fucking first and not giving a fuck where he landed.

Done deal.

He'd kill anyone who threatened her ever again.

.

.

.

* * *

Soft fingers ran the length of a stinging scratch along his back, marks from his woman. Desire stirred under the current exhaustion that had taken over Edward's body shortly after fucking his fiancée once the meeting concluded with the investors.

"We need to go," his fiancée whispered.

He shifted onto his back, blurrily looking at her and frowning. "Why are you wearing clothes?" Why did she look so different? He shook his head.

Her chuckle had him squinting as she turned on a nearby light. "It seems we fucked the sense out of you."

"Ha, ha." He rolled to his sit, his hands roughly rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes. His eyes widened when he finally got a good look at her.

Gone were her long, dark locks that used to reach to the middle of her back. Instead, a style that curled a bit off her shoulders, in gorgeous curls, framed her beautiful face. The molten chocolate waves were now streaked with reddish highlights to look quite natural.

"I needed to look as different from Phoenix when you introduce your fiancée to the world." She shrugged, holding her chin up high. Even if he were stupid enough to say he hated it, which he didn't, she wouldn't regret her decision.

Phoenix was always ten steps ahead of everybody.

Edward stood and cupped her face, his eyes and fingers tracing her shape of a curl that teased her forehead. "You're beautiful and fucking smart. I hadn't considered that your sudden introduction could arouse suspicion."

"All investors have tried to find out who Phoenix is, and no one knows that your father is aware of whom some of us are, and it needs to stay that way. Phoenix has as many enemies as you do."

"Including the monster that orchestrated my kidnapping and your mother's killer."

Her mother and another member had been seriously injured when their crew was sent to retrieve him so long ago. Their identities compromised, but the only one who knew them was the mastermind behind the kidnapping, but he had gotten away. Only for him to pursue Renee Swan and kill her in her home years later, shot and almost killed by a little girl.

The incident that changed Isabella Swan's life forever. Now, he was about to do it again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He had to ask, give her one last chance to walk away, even though he doubted he could stay away. He had to know where her heart truly lay.

"Giving up already, Cullen?" Her gaze turned murderous.

He smirked and shook his head. Yeah, that was a hell yes, in his book, and he'd take it. He wasn't going to give her up. Period. It was idiotic to think he could. He coaxed away her anger with a hard kiss before she reminded him they had to leave.

Time to be the formidable unit he knew they were to face their family, because they fucked with the wrong couple.

* * *

 **AN: I've been sick all week with a virus that kicked every member of my family's ass, and I still had to take care of everything. Somehow though, I managed to finally kick start my mojo for this fic! So yay? lol**

 **Thanks to Midnight Cougar for her help with the chapter, any mistakes are mine as I tinkered after. Thanks to all those readers who have been patient, and the one that hasn't and has been quite rude, you know who you are, I hope you get my virus. Jk?**


	17. Memories

**Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Seventeen—Memories**

* * *

Edward and Isabella spent most of their private flight to LAX resting after the non-stop, high-octane rush from one incident to another. They had to discuss each other's family in length. Secrets were no longer an option between them; they often led to mistakes and misunderstandings.

In their line of work, it could mean death.

Isabella sat on Edward's lap, her fingers playing with his hair.

"I'm too fucking old to break up because of miscommunication. If something is bothering you, Isabella, you tell me." He grabbed her chin so she could see he was serious.

She cocked a slim eyebrow. "There's no such thing as breaking up in your world."

Edward's grip on her thighs tightened. "I'm not going to have you killed because you decide all of this isn't worth it. You were retired, but my family conspired to lure you back in and bring your set of skills into our organization."

"Not without the help of my father." Her fingers curled in his hair, tugging too hard in her anger.

Edward didn't wince, but his cock stirred. Would he ever get enough of her? He hoped the fuck not.

"I'm not going to bother to lie, because even if you wanted some space to decide if you wanted a bloody fucking future with me, I wouldn't exactly give it to you."

She rolled her eyes. "You'd have people tail me."

Edward snorted. "Which you'd be able to slip by undetected, I'm sure. I wouldn't waste my time with that kind of shit." He gave a kiss to her inviting lips to soften the harshness of his words. His hand slid down her inner thigh. "I would, however, make sure you never forget what we could have."

Isabella's thighs clenched, her ass shifting against his cock. "As if I could forget." She leaned closer, her lips near his ear. "You're stuck with me." Her hand slipped between their bodies, cupping his dick hard.

That time, he did wince.

"If you mention this shit again, I'll have to take drastic measures to remind you that I fucking love you, asshole."

Edward only got harder, pressing a button on the side of his chair. The flight attendant answered. "No interruptions for the duration of the flight, but announce overhead when we're about to land."

" _Yes, sir."_

Edward challenged his lovely fiancée with a naughty smile. "Maybe you need to remind me right now, Isabella."

She shivered, her back arching. "Maybe a little taste?" The tip of her fingernail slid up his covered cock, as she waited for his response.

Her mouth on his cock would be heaven, but she expected him to ask for it. He wanted to surprise her with what he really wanted. He hummed. "A little taste of that pretty pussy, anytime, anywhere, beautiful."

Her eyes widened, allowing him to see the tempting combination of vulnerability, lust, love, and ferocity he'd rarely seen in anyone but himself.

It wasn't long before her dress disappeared over her shoulder, shimmying out of her underwear in record time. She'd been braless as she climbed him and maneuvered until her pussy was hovering over his mouth. Her hands settled on either side of his head on the back of the couch they'd moved to earlier.

Edward groaned, his hands spreading over her bare ass. His tongue got reacquainted with her taste. His ears were treated to a symphony of moans, whimpers, and whispered pleas for more.

They each earned their Mile-High Club badges twice before the plane landed.

.

.

.

* * *

"I'm never allowing my brother to make arrangements for covert travels again." Edward looked at the minivan in disgust. "We have to drive this piece of shit all the way to fucking Vegas."

Isabella laughed, tossing her overnight bag in the back. She had packed light since it was unknown how long they'd remain in Chicago. No matter what, she had to head back home to pack her stuff and promote a few people to manage her legitimate businesses, including her cafés. She had no intention of letting them go, but she would step back from the day-to-day operations. There was also the fact that she refused to spend a night away from Edward. Thankfully, he felt the same.

For now.

"He wants to make sure we get into Chicago safely. Though, if I headed your security, I would do the same, too. You need something less ostentatious...like a private flight."

"I insisted on that part, too tired to drive all the way to Vegas from Washington."

A crew had followed them from the airport, and two of her own people remained incognito. It had been too easy to put two people on his plane and she'd given him hell for it. The moment she arrived in Chicago, changes would be made to their security team.

"These necessary tactics are also giving our fathers time to come up with excuses for manipulating us together."

Isabella muttered several obscenities, climbing into the offending vehicle. Once on the road, they decided to continue their conversation from their flight before Edward asked her to remind him that she loved him.

"We've already had the past relationship talk, but I want some clarification." She looked at him as he kept his eyes on the road.

He wasn't comfortable with the topic, mainly because he wanted to find every one of her former lovers and rip off their fucking dicks. He had no doubt she'd felt the same about his exes.

"You can ask me anything; we agreed to no secrets."

She hummed then sighed. "I told you before that I'm the jealous type."

Edward remembered having takeout when she mentioned it before; that day had been quite enlightening. He had fallen in love with her the second she had him chase her around her apartment.

"I remember." He shifted in his seat.

"Good. One hint of infidelity and I will confront you, locked and fucking loaded."

It was a warning and expected from her.

"That's not a question."

"You know how I feel, but are there any exes of yours within the organization?" She meant those who worked in the clubs or other businesses. The ones they could see on occasion.

"No, I purposely avoided them. Mostly because some of them fucked someone in my family."

She nodded, pleased by his answer. "Okay, what are the chances of bumping into one of them at a fundraiser or at the local coffee shop?"

"Local coffee shops are unlikely; they'd have someone pick it up for them."

She scrunched her nose. "Society darlings, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, but my relationships rarely lasted. It doesn't take long for their families to find out that we allegedly have mob connections. They often ended with a mommy or daddy threatening to disinherit them. Sometimes, they asked too many questions, so I ended the relationship."

"Sounds lonely."

Edward nodded. "You have no idea."

"Oh, you think it's so easy for a fucking contract killer to have a relationship? I have a thirst for blood, so some of the men I dated saw something dark in me. It scared them off."

She looked out the window; her brow tight with doubt or worry, Edward wasn't sure.

Isabella sighed. "I never found the kind of connection with anyone until you; maybe we recognized something in each other."

"My first instinct when I saw you in your coffee shop was to go for my gun."

She nodded, seemingly uncomfortable with his confession.

"Then I wondered if we'd met before."

Suddenly, she looked nervous. "I'm pretty sure we have," she said, watching him closely.

"You mentioned having seen my photos among your contract files, so that's likely why you feel that way."

Edward went over that conversation; she hadn't recognized him, and while in Chicago, he rarely went anywhere without being cleanly shaven. "That wouldn't explain why I feel the same way." He'd never seen her before that day outside of her café.

"We were much younger, I think." She sighed again. "I started to remember things after the truth about who you are."

Edward closed his eyes for a second. "How much younger?"

"When my uncle died during your rescue, my parents couldn't trust just anyone to take you back to your father. Your kidnappers had known my father's crew was coming, meaning there had been a leak on one or both sides. My parents decided to go to my aunt who was watching me that night, and you were still with them, I think. I was so young; I can't be sure."

Old, foggy memories slammed into Edward, punching him in the gut. They were so visceral; it was as if he was reliving them. Smack in the middle of what he considered hell. He heard Isabella call out to him, and soon she took control of the steering wheel to pull off the road.

Blood, there had been so much blood. He remembered throwing up after Isabella's uncle took the bullet meant for him. Someone cried and screamed, shaking and checking him for injuries, cradling him in their arms. Rocking him like a child.

" _Who the fuck are these bastards?" A masked man aimed toward the last location bullets had flown from and fired a few shots in each direction. "Cullen sends his regards. You'll pay for this with your lives."_

 _Dark laughter filtered through the air like nails on a chalkboard, slithering down Edward's spine. His long, lanky body curled up farther into the warm arms that saved him. A long braid brushed his cheek, reminding him of his mother. "Mom!" He choked out, his throat dry and cracked from lack of water and the screaming._

 _Someone quieted him. "We have you." She turned away from him, her voice growing distant. "Take him, Eagle One. I need to take some photos, and maybe we can find some answers in them."_

" _Fuck no, too dangerous." More shots crackled like thunder around Edward; his body jolting at every pull of the trigger._

" _They killed my brother," the woman holding him hissed. "We need to get out of here for the boy, but not before we at least figure out who orchestrated his kidnapping."_

" _Damn it! I know you're right. Give him to me." Though the new pair of arms was harder, Edward felt safe within them, but he winced as several flashes went off from his right side, blinding him._

" _Oh my God, I think I got their faces." The woman suddenly screamed; her camera shattering. "My hand!"_

" _Fuck!" The man carrying Edward wrapped the woman's hand in a bloody shirt, and together with Edward, ran to safety as a barrage of bullets from outside the building provided them some cover. "Blow it, Peacock!"_

 _Seconds later, Edward felt a blazing heat sear his face as he watched a section of the dilapidated warehouse he'd been held in go up in flames._

"Edward, baby, please!" Isabella had spent almost three minutes trying to reach him, sitting on his lap and cradling his face.

Panic filled his eyes and his breathing was out of control.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you snap out of it right now!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him hard. It wasn't the best way to deal with a panic attack, but she had to pull him out of his haunted memories.

Edward inhaled sharply, his lungs aching with the need for air. "What happened?"

"I think you're remembering." She pressed kisses over each of his eyes, along his jawline, keeping her touch light until he resumed breathing normally after several minutes.

He hadn't had a panic attack in years.

"Your mother; they shot the camera out of her hand." Edward felt Isabella nod, her breath shuddering hard. "That's why she had to stop working with your father, isn't it?"

"Yes. She remained on the crew but behind the scenes until her murder." Her forehead rested on Edward's; each haunted by their memories. "We met the night of the rescue."

"I think I remember you." Once Edward had passed out after the explosion, Charlie and Renee had introduced themselves, risking their anonymity to provide him some comfort. They had let him rest for a few hours, as they had already picked up their daughter when he woke in the back of a van. They had informed him they were meeting with his father at a location hundreds of miles away, but they didn't want to risk flying. They suspected airports were being watched and both their fathers refused to risk Charlie's family or Edward at that point. "You were this stubborn, tiny thing."

Isabella had only been about five years old—a cute, heart-shaped face, dimpled cheeks, and a sassy attitude. At the time, Edward was terrified of everyone, male or female. He fought tooth and nail when her mother tried to get him cleaned up at some cheap motel, until Isabella called him a crybaby, watching him from the doorway of the bathroom.

A very adult Isabella gave him a small smile. "I think you flipped me off."

Edward chuckled, relieved to feel like himself again. "Then you asked me if I wanted to be alone with my big baby tears."

"My memories are fuzzy, but I do remember how much I didn't like to see you in pain. Grandma Swan believed in tough love, so that's why I was so mean to you at first."

Edward slid some of her dark hair behind her ear; the shorter length meant it was constantly in her face. He didn't mind; it gave him an excuse to touch her often. "Then we road-tripped across the country and got to know each other."

She shook her head. "I don't remember much. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I do." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I remember more with each passing minute."

* * *

 **AN: These characters are in complete control of this story, they're supposed to be in Chicago already, but nope. They decided they needed to be armed with all the information before facing them. The next chapter is written and awaiting editing. Thanks to MC for your help with the chapter and this story in general, and basically all your enabling encouragement, lol. See you all soon.**


	18. Past & Present

**Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Eighteen—Past & Present**

* * *

Edward's memories of a tiny Isabella filtered through his mind; unfortunately, so were the details of his kidnapping.

"You respected the fact that I didn't like to be touched, but I let you curl up to my side in the backseat when you wanted to sleep."

"Did we say goodbye?" she wondered.

"It took two days once my parents met us in Philly for them to separate us. It was decided then that secrecy was too important for all of those involved. Though your mother couldn't remember the faces of the two captors calling the shots, our fathers feared they'd come after her and they did, years later."

"Edward?" Something akin to fear remained in her eyes. The man she killed had been involved in his kidnapping and that had to be clear in her mind.

"What it is, just say it."

"My mother's killer, the man I shot and killed years after your kidnapping, was a Rossi."

He exhaled sharply, grateful he already knew that information, but pieces of that time were becoming clearer. "I know, but not many people do. Aro had insisted he didn't approve it."

She appeared shocked by his confession, then angry. "Their family had just moved into the territory, trying to make a name for themselves. There was another man that night, Edward; I swear it. I shot him, too, but his body disappeared. They found me outside, wandering in the woods behind the house, in shock."

The elusive man who haunted Edward's dreams as a child, and sometimes lingered now.

"Tell me exactly what my father told you after you killed Rossi and claimed there'd been another man there."

She shook her head several times, rubbing her face. "Your father asked me to take a look at several photos, asking if I recognized any of them. I didn't, at least from the lineup photos. I did recognize someone in a framed photo. He didn't seem to believe me."

The final piece started to wedge into an old puzzle Edward had tried to forget and move on from, but never could. The hurt and anger in her voice alerted that she was on an edge, wanting vengeance, no doubt.

Bits and pieces started to fit together from his past. "You pointed to my uncle Caius, right?" Edward held her face in his hands.

He finally figured out why his father had been so determined to take over after his kidnapping.

She didn't look surprised that time, as if she'd always known who he was. "When I pointed him out to your father, I had no idea who he was, and I'd never seen pictures of him before or since, so I can't say for sure. But I thought there had to be a reason to protect him, so I figured he'd been family. But I did some digging, and the accident that sent your uncle into isolation was questionable."

"The accident" was something rarely spoken about among family, and now he understood why. His father should've told him, even if it made some sense now.

"There's been bad blood between The Rossi Family and The Cullen Family for decades, causing tension within my own family. My father had to tell you he didn't believe you. If rumors spread about my uncle's deception then it would've risked his plans to take over. Caius would've found out and outmaneuvered my father and uncles. There is also the fact that you were a child when you shot them. I'm guessing our fathers wanted to do whatever they could to keep your name out of it. You weren't even training for all of this at sixteen, were you?"

Isabella shook her head, settling it on his shoulder. "No, but I had always known there was something under my parents' mild-mannered exteriors. After my mother died and I found out the truth, I wanted to find others like those assholes, kill them, too. Dad didn't let me, of course, but I started to sneak around, and eventually, he found out I'd been taking Jujitsu classes and sneaking into a gun range. He'd been furious, and had me sent to a fucking convent, of all things. I snuck out of there and was on a bus ride home within an hour. He was there at the bus station when I arrived, as if he expected nothing less."

Edward had to laugh because he could see it. A younger Isabella, long hair, chin up, and glaring at her overprotective father.

"He asked how I managed to get the money for the bus ticket. I told him I pinched some rich asshole's wallet after he'd been awful to a waitress who'd been kind to me and gave me some food." She pointed at her eyes. "These babies, even at sixteen, made people melt."

Bella grinned then, elated that Edward looked so much better than he had when she had to pull over from the passenger seat. It had been damn close to a car wreck, again.

"God, you must've been such a spitfire at sixteen."

"I was also jailbait, so stop fantasizing about a younger me." She pulled at his shirt and kissed him hard, his hands tightening around her hips. "You're stuck with this me." She kissed him when Edward told her he loved _h_ er, and then she turned serious again."What happened to your uncle, Edward? There are rumors he's still alive, but had that horrible hunting accident. I've never been able to confirm his location."

The topic triggered Isabella's thirst for blood. He understood her need for it, feeling it simmer in his blood, too.

"You're the reason they keep having to move him, aren't you?"

"Who me?" She tried to play off as innocent, but something dark remained in her gaze. "Every time I thought I got a location, he was gone."

He sighed, deciding he would do what he could to help her get what she needed.

"At this point, I'm only guessing by what I was told about my dear, old uncle. The body didn't disappear the night your mother was killed. My father had it moved. Your bullet lodged in just the right place in his back to make my uncle a quadriplegic. There's a reason he's still alive."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I find the fact that he is indeed _alive_ after orchestrating your kidnapping quite disturbing."

"I have another uncle, my namesake, Anthony."

She nodded. "We have a file on him, often have him tailed, and keep track of his movements for your father. He's sort of a black sheep, isn't he? He remained legit and even changed his last name."

"Don't let that fool you. He was just as bad as Caius, and the rightful heir to take over if something should happen to Caius since he had no children, but only if Caius hadn't named his successor. Now, this is just speculation at this point, but it makes sense. My father wanted to prevent Anthony from taking over, so he struck a bargain with Caius after the shooting. If Caius named my father his successor, he would live. It would be something I would do if Jasper turned out to be a disaster as head of the family and went after my own children."

"That does make sense, damn family rules."

Edward nodded, agreeing that some of the rules were archaic, but they also protected their family. "My guess is after Caius secured my father's place as the head of the family, Anthony disappeared, but not before he threatened to get back at them. That I do remember."

"Your namesake sounds like an asshole. Any chance he was involved in your kidnapping, too?

"Yes, but he'd been through the worst of interrogation. And he refused to confirm his involvement or that he even knew Caius orchestrated it."

"Not the worst of interrogation." She hummed, absorbing every word and continued. "Why the secrecy, though? Why not let everyone know your uncle Caius worked with Rossi and had you kidnapped?"

"A multitude of reasons. That kind of disloyalty is seen as a weakness in our world. And if the rumors surrounding one of my father's uncles and a daughter of the late Carlo Rossi got out, then we'd have a lot more trouble. As it is, Aro had disowned the man you killed, so it wasn't a surprise he'd been killed in a home invasion. It's the cover story for your killing him, as you know. He had turned to a career criminal after Aro dismissed him. Which is why Aro had never gone after the young girl that killed him; he saw it as justified."

"Are you saying the man I killed was also a Cullen?"

Edward cradled her face. "Yes, but that must stay between us and my father. Other than, my uncle Marcus and Garrett, no one else knows our families had blood ties. Aro never acknowledged him as a legitimate child of his sister's, and anyone who tried, would be met with brutal force."

They stayed quiet for a while, lost in the past that intertwined more than once and ultimately led them to each other again.

"Okay, let's get on the road and give me all the information about everyone in your family and those within your inner circle." Isabella gave him one last, lingering kiss and climbed into her seat. "Your uncle Marcus is the oldest, so why didn't he take over after your grandfather stepped down?"

Edward grumbled as he adjusted his cock and willed it down. Talking about his family would eventually kill his lust, and he decided it was best he armed her with all the knowledge she needed to face his family.

"He didn't want to, only wanted to reap the benefits. Doesn't have the head for business." She pointed out that he owned most of their night and strip clubs. "I stand corrected. He can only focus on women, period. So, he passed it down to Caius and you know how that turned out."

She looked away for a moment and pulled the bead out of her sinister, black bracelet with a lethal, razor-sharp wire within it. "He's a dead man, Edward. It would be a fitting wedding present." She cocked an eyebrow, daring him to refuse her.

"Once my father confirms what we've figured out, then yes, I will do whatever it takes to give you your heart's desire."

She shook her head. "My heart's desire is you, Edward. After what he did to you and my mother, the rage inside me wants his fucking heart to beat for the last time in _my_ hand."

He looked at her, taking her hand in his own. His lips pressed into the hot skin of her palm. "I find it difficult not to pull over to fuck you when you talk so sweet to me."

Isabella shivered and replied, "Pull over, Edward."

* * *

 **AN: Nothing like a bloody wedding present to set the mood. Thanks to MC for all her help, any mistakes are mine, I did some tinkering. Next chapter is Chicago and an unexpected surprise.**


	19. Home Sweet Home

**Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Nineteen—Home Sweet Home**

* * *

"We should get on the road." Isabella climbed out from the back seat and pulled out her smartphone, adjusting her clothing as she moved. "We have a lot of miles to cover. Guess this means we're missing brunch with the family tomorrow."

Edward drank deeply from a soft drink they grabbed earlier and climbed out of the car. He needed the sugar and caffeine after his panic attack and that rather rough fucking. They'd been running on adrenaline for days, and it had taken a toll. It took him longer than he liked to catch his breath.

Other than just fucked hair and a number of love bites, Isabella seemed normal. He would have to work out more if he planned to keep up with her. Maybe they could work out together, though he had a feeling they'd end up fucking again.

Edward pulled onto the road and checked their route on the navigation system. "I'm afraid we won't be missing anything. I'm sure my parents will insist on us coming to their house once we reach the city."

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "If that's the case, it's time to learn all about your family. Give me the 411 on your brothers, your parents, uncles, and aunts. Everyone. I only personally know your father; I don't remember your mother. Contact between your father and me has been through our contracts _only_. We agreed to keep it professional. I have all the basics on each of you and your exes, of course."

Edward's eyes snapped toward her in time to see her mischievous grin. "You have access to that kind of information?"

"Of course; I had to make sure I didn't accidentally kill any of your people." She was trying hard not to laugh. "You were a late bloomer, baby. Lost your virginity at twenty."

There was no redness on Edward's face. None at all. From Isabella's giggle, that was a damn lie.

"I refused to fuck the dancers my uncles sent me when I turned sixteen at one of our clubs. I'd known some of them since I was a kid." Edward shuddered at the memory. "Plus, I'd been dating someone from school at the time; I'm not a cheater. When that didn't work out, some shit happened that earned me a poor reputation, which I sought revenge for but earned me major punishment from my parents. Plus, I was too busy trying to get into a college as far from home as I could."

"Aw, it's okay, love." Isabella patted his cheek three times before he pushed her hand away. "I think it's sweet that you waited. I did, too." She smiled at something on her phone. Photos? "You were pretty cute in high school, though. How did you keep the girls away from you that long?"

Edward's jaw clenched. "Remember the poor reputation part? Jasper had told anyone who would listen that I had a tiny dick, and his friends that I had PE with 'confirmed' it was true, which it wasn't, as I know you're aware."

She chuckled. "If the girls only knew. Please tell me you made your brother regret it."

There was no helping his smile. "Oh, I did all right. That major punishment thing, I mentioned, that's why. It went a little too well and I got the shit beaten out of me twice for it."

She looked shocked and angry on his behalf. "Why twice?"

"The first time was by my father and the second time once Jasper recovered from his, uh…injury."

If Isabella knew about his exes, there was no doubt she had access to their medical history. Realization hit her after only a moment.

"Oh my God, Jasper's medical files indicated…" She looked shocked. "You're the reason he only has one nut?" She laughed for a solid minute while Edward winced in sympathy for his brother. It had technically been an accident; the robot arm he built to punch his brother in his groin was much stronger than testing indicated. "His file said it was motorcycle accident."

"Nope, it was all me. Earned me the beatings and I was grounded until I graduated high school."

"Ouch, though I guess as a parent, I would be that hard on you, too."

In the end, Edward agreed with the punishment. "To this day, I still think it was worth it. Jasper never saw me as his _baby_ brother again. My father decided then I was ready to learn the family business."

They discussed for a few more minutes about Jasper's history before Isabella decided to change the sore subject.

"Okay, as fun as it was to go down memory lane, we have a lot to go over and not just your family, Edward. I need all the personal stuff about your men and inner circle. Whatever we decide, if I expose myself as the Phoenix or not, the more details I have the better. Someone may attempt to test me, and you, by using me, and I need to be prepared."

Edward's hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Anyone lays a hand on you without permission is a dead man." Edward slashed his hand through the air hard. "Period. That has always been the rule with my mother and it will remain one when you become my wife."

"I'm not your wife yet," she pointed out. "Which means someone could test how much I truly mean to you until then."

She was right.

"You're welcome to dish out his or her punishment, but I reserve the right to finish them if it's warranted."

She agreed, then looked thoughtful. "You know, you haven't even asked me to marry you." Her voice had become whisper-soft, threatening; the words were a warning.

Edward went over every moment since her kidnapping and realized, she was right, once again. She deserved more than a demand to marry him or for it to be a foregone conclusion.

Edward's foot landed hard on the brake. She'd known that by requesting her to meet his family, he intended to marry her. He ignored the asshole honking at them and looked over at Isabella.

Her eyes remained on the scenery outside her window instead of him. Had anyone shown her how precious she was? Been gentle with her since losing her mother? In the two months they were dating before her kidnapping, the first time he arrived for a date with a rose and slipped it into her hair, she'd been shocked by the gesture. Every time he had cooked her dinner, she watched with awe and barely restrained wonder. The one time she burned her hand while she made him a latte in her café under her apartment, in the middle of the night, she had shed a tear as he helped her clean up the burn and put cream on it.

Isabella didn't _need_ anyone to take care of her. However, when someone did, someone that loved her, she didn't mind it at all.

"Isabella, I promise to remedy that as soon as possible."

She tortured her lip when she looked at him, undeniably vulnerable. "You don't have to do anything special, but I'd like something personal. None of that grandstanding shit in front of your family please."

If she knew about some of his personal matters from her files, then she knew about Jasper's elaborate proposal at a fancy charity gala, where hundreds of people were in attendance, including most of his family.

She didn't like to be the center of attention, and he understood that. He felt the same way about those kinds of proposals; it felt rehearsed and impersonal, in his opinion.

Edward lifted her hand from her lap and kissed her fingers as he drove. "Personal sounds perfect to me; besides, I'd want to make love to you as soon as you say yes. If I make the mistake of asking in front of friends and family, they'd never let us leave, so they'd have an excuse to celebrate."

She laughed but frowned again after a moment. "Have I taken the romance out of it by asking for this one thing?"

"Besides your bloody wedding present?" Edward chuckled when she glared at him. "Trust me, you haven't, Isabella. I love that you aren't afraid to ask for what you want. You have no idea what's going to hit you when I do ask." He bit her knuckle.

She whimpered, her thighs clenching together "Oh fuck, why do I feel that I'm about to be schooled in seduction or something."

Edward laughed, and after a few more minutes, they decided to continue their discussion. Isabella was correct in her assumption that she would be tested—not only by the men in his family and members of the organization, but the women, too.

She had to stand toe-to-toe with Esme Cullen. And after what Maria had done to Jasper, she wasn't going to be easy to win over. Even if his mother had been involved with Edward and Isabella's reunion.

Arriving home would prove interesting.

.

.

.

* * *

The sun had started to paint the sky a dusty orange when they arrived outside of Chicago over a day later, awaiting their escort into the city in an abandoned parking lot. Isabella smirked as Edward began to pace as he tried to find out what held up their driver on his phone.

"Never mind," Edward barked, as bright headlights moved toward them. His eyes narrowed as the driver pulled alongside the SUV they'd traded out of state hours earlier. "Stand back, Isabella." He pulled out his gun and pointed it to the unfamiliar driver.

Edward stood ready. "Get the fuck out of the car now."

The driver's lips pulled up on one side, his face hidden under his hat. Blue eyes slid to Isabella, but she held up her hands as Edward opened the door.

The driver, that Edward discovered was a woman, removed her hat, long blonde hair flowing past trim shoulders. "You trained him well, B."

"Hey, bitch." Isabella wrapped her arms around the woman, leaving Edward a little shocked.

"You're not supposed to use my name, whore." The woman winked at Edward, laughing. "You were right; it was too easy, B." She stood back and looked over Isabella with scrutiny. "You all right?" Her eyes landed on Isabella's side, where she was stabbed by debris from the car roll over.

"Leah patched me up."

Edward intended to interrupt but a pounding from the town car's trunk earned their attention.

"You didn't break any bones, did you?" Isabella held out her palm toward the blonde woman, shaking her fingers.

Blondie rolled her eyes. "No, but you always ruin my fun."

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on." Edward holstered his gun and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day.

Isabella leaned toward him to avoid being overheard by Edward's real driver. "I'd like you to meet one of my associates; Rose is my one-woman clean-up crew. I asked her to test _your_ security." She smiled at Rose. "Any reason to fuck with the boys, right?"

"You know it." Rose crossed her arms over her chest and batted her long lashes at Edward. She motioned that she'd slice his throat and mouthed she'd kill him for Isabella. He had a feeling that if he ever hurt Isabella, Rose would no doubt deliver on that threat.

"Rose?" Isabella tapped her nails on the trunk and groaned. "Stop threatening my man."

"I'd apologize, but we all know I would be lying." Rose held out her hand for Edward. "Take my threat as a real possibility, Mr. Cullen."

"Understood. It appears you have the drop on my men, so you are forgiven. Anyone else would be dead."

Rose nodded and gestured toward the car. "I think it was this easy because the lug head is your baby brother."

Edward held back a laugh and shook his head. "This I need to see."

Emmett Cullen had about eighty pounds and five more inches in height than the blonde associate. He stood aside for Isabella to open the trunk and met the angry glare of his brother.

Then his eyes softened when they landed on Rose. The duct tape over his mouth hung loose on one side of his lips. "I'm going to marry you one day, Princess. Until then, help me up."

Isabella started to cackle and had to lean on Edward for support. "First mistake, Emmett. She's no princess."

"That's his third mistake. The first was talking to my tits instead of my face. The second was fucking up a simple pick up of precious fucking cargo."

"Touché, my love," Emmett crooned, holding out his bound hands for his brother. "Even if I would've escaped your beautiful clutches, I deserved that."

Edward pulled out a blade and cut away the zip ties around Emmett's wrists. "Why did you insist on coming out tonight and unescorted? You know that Aro has some loyalists out for blood."

"I do know that, but someone has been testing our security and I didn't want to risk Felix. Besides Da said it would be fine." Emmett straightened until he towered the others, grinning and raising his chin up at Isabella. "You must be Edward's latest toy."

Isabella's eyes narrowed, and in two moves that swept Emmett off his feet, he was back in the trunk. Rose and Edward stood back and let Isabella work.

"I'm nobody's _toy,_ not even Edward's. I am, however, the woman who loves him and who can and will kick your ass if you ever refer to me as some kind of possession again."

Emmett's eyes widened, darting to Edward. Then he started to laugh so hard that Edward had to help him out again. "Forget my brother, Isabella. Will _you_ marry me?"

Isabella glared at her supposed-fiancé. "At least one of you asked." She shook her head and helped Rose put in their bags in the trunk.

Emmett rubbed away the redness around his wrists, joining Edward. "What the hell does she mean by that, bro?"

Isabella and Rose ignored the men and stood aside quickly to discuss the issues with Cullen security. "Thanks for your help, Rose. We better get going. We're too exposed out here."

"Isabella, we should go." Edward held out his hand and opened the door for them to climb into the car. "You're driving, Emmett." He looked around and held up two fingers to signal whomever his father likely sent to tail his brother.

Emmett huffed in irritation when two pairs of headlights started up from opposite sides of the road. "I should've known that Da would send someone to follow me, but they didn't do anything when Blondie here kidnapped my ass."

Edward rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Isabella in the backseat.

Rose decided to leave the lovebirds alone and climbed in the front passenger seat, much to Emmett's pleasure. She punched his shoulder to shut him up, and it worked.

Edward cleared his throat. "That's because our father agreed to have security tested. Head to my place; we'll meet with everyone else in the morning."

"Uh, Mom and Dad said you have a couple of hours to get ready," Emmett said, and he and Edward glared at each other in the rearview mirror. "You know Mom wouldn't wait to meet your fiancée, who you failed to introduce to me. I thought you had better manners than that." He looked at Rose and gave her a dimpled smile. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"None of your business; I work for Phoenix's crew, that's all you need to know." Rose had a sinister look to her smile.

"That's so fucking hot. Can you tell me anything about Phoenix?" Emmett waved his big hand around. "None of those rumors about Phoenix being a woman, because that's not possible."

Edward and Isabella shared a look in the backseat, glad in a way that Emmett hadn't figured her secret.

Rose's eyes narrowed and the curl to her lip indicated that Edward's little brother was about to put his foot in his mouth.

"No offense, beautiful, but there's little chance that the best assassin that money can buy is a woman." He grinned, but it fell when he noticed the murderous look on Rose's face. "I mean, yeah, you kicked my ass and you can probably do it again. But I went easy on you. You're too pretty to hurt."

He fucking pouted.

"Emmett, we don't know each other yet," Isabella stated, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If you don't shut up right now, Edward will be the _only_ brother with a pair of balls."

Emmett cupped himself and apologized to Rose.

Edward pulled her back against his chest and laughed. "I love you, baby. And Rose, ignore Emmett at your own peril."

Rose's gaze narrowed in on Edward. "What does that mean? Are you threatening me?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't dare. However, there's nothing more my brother loves than a challenge."

Emmett hummed in agreement and winked at Rose. "He's right. Guaranteed you'll be riding me and screaming my name inside of a month."

Isabella sighed and chose to ignore Emmett and Rose for the moment. "What exactly are we going to walk into when we go to your parents' house in about an hour?"

Edward grimaced and pulled her onto his lap to face him. "Considering that we were given a couple of hours, most likely a formal dinner with the entire family."

"Please tell me you're kidding. We've been on the road for over thirty-six hours."

Rose snorted, having heard them. "I don't think you have much choice. His mother sent Edward's suit and a dress for you to his penthouse."

Isabella's eyes darkened. "I see. Please tell me you took care of it."

Rose turned in her seat and grinned. "I sent it back completely shredded and bought another one."

"Thank you." Isabella's lips twitched into a smile.

Edward pinched his nose again and rubbed her back. "This is going to be an interesting evening."

Emmett grunted. "Or Armageddon."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar, she's been awesome while I send her chapter after chapter. I'm still on the roll, except for Incognito. I don't know why that will NOT happen for me! Someone tell that Edward and Bella to get to talking. How long do you think it'll be before Emmett figures it out? Thanks for reading and reivewing everyone, you're amazing!**


	20. Another Cullen Family Dinner

**Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Twenty—Another Cullen Family Dinner, Part I**

* * *

Emmett headed straight to the kitchen of Edward's penthouse apartment once they arrived. "God, I'm starving."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are aware that we're heading to dinner, right?"

Emmett grinned cheekily as he turned away from the fridge, dumping several things to make a sandwich on the granite countertop. "But I'm a growing boy, Sweets."

Rose cocked an eyebrow but otherwise kept her face neutral and droll. "Please continue calling me such stupid names; for each one it'll be a minute longer of torture for you."

"Are we talking torture, torture, or sexual in nature?" Emmett continued making food, even offered one to Rose and the others. She joined him in the elaborate kitchen filled with high-end steel appliances that gleamed under the bright lights. "I'm totally down for that. I'd be an alpha submissive for you, baby."

Isabella was impressed with Edward's place, but kept her attention on the conversation between one of her best friends and Edward's baby brother. Emmett was riding a thin line, and he could easily cross it. She would have to break them apart because, despite Edward's love for her, he'd kill Rose in a heartbeat if she hurt his brother. Family trumped friends in his book, and normally, would in hers, too. But Rose was her family and she wouldn't allow that to happen, even for her would-be fiancé.

Edward skimmed his hand down Isabella's back, settling it above her delectable ass. "Shall I show you to the bedroom to get ready or continue to witness their foreplay?"

"He wishes." Rose leaned against the counter, glaring at Emmett as he hopped on it. Right beside her.

 _Oh fuck,_ Isabella thought, wincing. Rose was irritated and that never ended well for whoever pissed her off.

"Foreplay is awesome." Emmett licked mayo from the corner of his mouth, noticing Rose staring at his tongue. "Speaking of torture, you into delayed gratification, baby?"

"Was there something else?" Isabella sensed there was more than Rose's appearance and her insistence on joining them. She thought it would be best to change the subject.

Rose smirked at her best friend. "Yeah, I've been assigned as your protection."

Edward cursed while Emmett grunted.

The latter's brow tightened. "How do you know Edward's fiancée, anyway?" Emmett continued to munch away, looking from one woman to the other.

"We met in college." Rose shrugged, looking away from everyone. She never liked to discuss her past; that would never change. "We helped each other out. I helped her deal with someone blackmailing her, and she helped me cover up the fact that I murdered all of my rapists."

Everyone had stilled at her confession, remained silent for a beat too long.

Rose tipped her chin up and met Emmett's dark gaze. "There you go, _baby_. I'm damaged goods. No hard feelings if you're no longer interested." No one said a word, then suddenly, Rose screamed as quarter bounced off her temple. She whirled around to face Edward and Isabella. "What the fuck, B?"

Isabella placed her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend. "I told you never to call yourself that. Ever."

"Fuck you, bitch." Rose headed to the main doors. "You have to be ready in an hour. The rest of your security will be waiting for you out in the hallway."

The second the door slammed behind her Emmett exhaled sharply. "I knew I fucking recognized her."

"You do?" Edward ran a hand through his hair, concerned his Isabella had yet to say another word.

"You remember King's Valentine Massacre after his fiancée went missing about five years back?"

Memories surged disjointedly in Edward's mind, newspaper headlines and news reports. The affluent and well-connected King Family, once in line to become one of the Seven Families, had been gaining attention and territory. Royce King was on the front-page pleading for help to find his lovely, new fiancée shortly after the winter holidays.

"Fuck." He turned to Isabella and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me you weren't hurt, too."

"I wasn't involved with any of that, but a professor expected me to perform a few extracurricular activities or I'd fail his class. She helped me get out of that situation and I helped her with all of that."

With that said, Isabella climbed up a modern glass and steel staircase. "I can find my way around. I'll be ready in forty-five minutes."

Edward watched Isabella with growing concern. There was more to her story, but it wasn't the time or place to discuss it. He knew she didn't like to be the center of attention, and whatever happened to her in college was private.

For now.

Emmett said nothing for another minute, but curiosity got the best of him. "How long have you known Isabella was Phoenix?"

Edward shook his head, but wasn't surprised his brother figured it out. "Since her attempted kidnapping." He looked at his brother. "No one can know; it stays between us and Dad, but there's a chance Ma knows."

"Sure." Emmett didn't say anything for a while, cleaning up after himself. "I'll stay away from her—Rose, I mean. If that's what she really needs. I don't think that's what she wants, though. I don't know, I think maybe I should…"

Edward closed the distance between them, looking down at his little brother, who wasn't so little anymore. "That kind of thinking is the problem; _you_ think you know what _she_ wants or needs. If anyone gets to decide that, it's her, not you. Don't think for her or make decisions—she's probably had enough of that shit in her past. Let her come to you, and if she doesn't, let it go. If she does, go slow, get to her know her first. But do not allow it to throw her off her job. She's here to offer protection. Do not distract her from that."

"I understand."

Edward removed his jacket and headed toward the stairs, but turned to Emmett again. "What gave Isabella away?"

His brother shrugged. "I'm not as stupid as people think I am. It's a fucking game, a part I play. Even Mom and Da believe what I put out there. Her arms are goddamn cut, and she moves with a kind of grace that's both beautiful and skillful. They know each other too well, not college friends well, but a blood oath kind of shit. Then the way she threw that quarter across a room with a precision of a fucking bullet, as if she had thrown a blade before. Plus, she has this vibe going on, that says she's dangerous. But damn, when she laughed and giggled, looking all sweet and innocent earlier, it threw me off."

Edward nodded, agreeing. "Guess we all have parts to play. We should probably rehearse a little more now."

"No shit." Emmett checked in with his father as Edward disappeared to get ready for dinner.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward found Isabella showering in his master suite, but decided to give her a little time to gather herself after the discussion with Rose downstairs. Finding a robe in case his brother decided not to mind his own business, he went to shower in the guest bedroom down the hall from his room.

Anger had him clenching his fists as scalding water ran over his head. The idea of his beautiful Isabella dealing with some bastard professor, an authority figure that should never cross that line, made his blood boil. She had to have been young, at most twenty years old, battling with her own demons. By then, she'd already been working contracts, killing to keep herself from spiraling out of control. A part of her likely wanted to kill the motherfucker the moment he threatened her, but she couldn't act on it. Not when she was too close to the situation and would likely be on the suspect list.

Those thoughts led to Rose's confession, the fact she used the words rapist _s_ made bile rise and Edward's hands clench into fists harder. He racked his mind for anything he remembered about "King's Valentine Massacre," as the media had called it. They would have to ensure it never came back to Rose or Isabella. Especially, now that they were about to become somewhat infamous local celebrities by association the moment the media got hold of his and Isabella's impending marriage.

An informal announcement would be made later that night, a public one soon after. He regretted that he hadn't been able to propose officially, but when had he ever done anything traditionally?

Never.

Edward dried up ten minutes later and escaped the heat of the bathroom in search of Isabella. She stood at the foot of his massive platform bed and tapped her black-hosed foot, her hair in soft curls around her lovely face. The ruffled, short, black silk robe she wore barely covered her ass. Her longs legs were encased in black hosiery, with different lacy patterns. How were they supposed to leave the apartment with her looking like sin incarnate?

"Took you long enough." She smirked over her shoulder, biting her lip as her eyes roamed over his bare chest. It appeared he wasn't the only one wishing they could stay.

"I wasn't sure if I should join you." Edward dropped his robe in a chair and walked into his closet naked. The spacious room lit up upon entering, the suit his mother likely sent to him lay in a heap by the door, making him laugh out loud. Another lay in the center of the space.

His soon-to-be wife had impeccable taste, the suit she chose, every item down to his boxer briefs were black. She wanted to present an imposing presence when they arrived, understandable considering they'd been lied to for quite some time. He heard her approach as he dressed.

"He can't hurt her, Edward." The implication clear in her voice. "I don't want to hurt him, but Rose has saved my ass more than anyone else I know, other than my father."

"My brother would never hurt her intentionally, Isabella." He struggled with his onyx cufflinks as he continued to get dressed. "I made it clear that _she_ needs to come to him, and if she doesn't, to let it go."

He felt her move closer, sensed it in a way that reminded him that danger was coming closer. A gift his father always indicated was extraordinary. He always knew when his enemies were closing in on him. Always, and with Isabella, it was no different. Except his body didn't instantly go into a defensive mode and ready itself for a fight. It moved to meet and accommodate her as she closed the distance between them. Her hand slid up his back, her fingernails teasing the space between the collar of his shirt and hair behind his neck.

"Is the bastard still alive?" Edward couldn't help the need to have retribution, even if it had happened before they were together.

She didn't bother to lie, aware that it wouldn't take much work for him to find out the truth. "Yes."

He wouldn't be for much longer. "I'll take care of it."

"Like you did Mike?"

Edward nodded and held up his wrist, silently asking for her help. She walked in front of him and worked the tiny cufflinks, and when done, she slid his middle finger between her blood red lips. His breath caught when he finally caught her smoky eyes, filled with desire and love. "Isabella."

She smirked and stepped back, taking his finger with her. The dull edge of her teeth nipped at the tip as she released him. "Something to look forward to," she promised. Her body turned, her head tipped to one side, showing her exposed shoulder. Three gold buttons were undone, the two sides falling delicately over her shoulder blade and chest. "Button me up."

He did as she asked, realizing her dress was rather short, but kept his mouth shut. It wasn't something anyone would wear to a gala but more of a cocktail dress. The material clung to every curve, and his hands itched to explore them. Breathtaking didn't cover how incredible she looked.

"It looks like my men will not be the only one testing anyone tonight." His hands slid down her arms and sides, settling on her hips.

She shrugged her shoulder and smiled up at him. "Might as well get it out of the way now."

"You're asking for trouble."

"Think about it this way: we get rid of all the assholes incapable of keeping their attention on their jobs. I meant what I said, I'm cleaning house when it comes to security. Though you had a good system going on for traveling, we need to take further precautions, especially when your father steps down and you take over. Someone may think it's the perfect opportunity to take advantage. Plus, Rossi loyalists will want revenge and regain their territories. Jane has already implemented my suggestions and cleaned house. No one has tried to kill her yet, but I warned her not to become complacent. Someone will try soon. The same goes for you and your father."

"You're right, but I wish you wouldn't choose to test my men now."

She laughed. "You're worried about your mother's reaction, aren't you?" She was teasing him. "I can handle her, but Rose is also dressing the part. Who better to test the will of your men?"

Edward shook his head. Rose was beautiful but didn't hold a candle to his Isabella. "All right. Can we agree on not confronting my parents until after everyone else has left at least?"

She helped him with his tie and agreed. "Unless your mother pisses me off, then all bets are off. Give me a few minutes and we can go."

Edward nodded and watched her walk into his master bathroom with growing trepidation. The dress barely covered her ass, and with those lacy stockings, he'd likely cut off the hands of half his security and scoop out the eyes of the rest.

.

.

.

* * *

Isabella remained stoic and still on the drive over to the Cullen Estate in a limo, his father sent, and it made Edward even more nervous. Across from him, Rosalie smiled. "She's mentally preparing; don't take it personally."

"She's like a fucking Zen statue." Emmett waved his hand in front of Isabella's face. The third time it passed, she grabbed it and bent his fingers back until he cried "uncle." All while her facial features remained unchanged.

Edward was impressed; even against his greatest enemies, he struggled to have such composure. Though he could keep his emotions from showing, only Jasper had the ability to remain so at ease, even if a bullet flew by his ear. Playing poker with his brother or Isabella would be a bad decision. He would need to ask for tips on how to accomplish the perfect poker face, vital for the role he would soon take over.

"Rose, get me city maps and current road construction of the entire city and nearby areas by Monday. Update them daily, too."

"Already done, boss, I'll send them to you now." Rose pulled out her cell phone from her right breast, and Emmett choked and started to cough to cover it up. "What? Does this dress look like it has pockets?"

When they were ready to leave earlier, Rose appeared in a long dress in a deep purple shade that almost appeared black. Where Isabella's dress had long sleeves, Rose's had none, but had slits on each side of her hips from ankle to just above mid-thigh. Emmett almost swallowed his tongue then, too.

Emmett cleared his throat but kept his attention on the city streets as they continued to his parents. "I didn't say a word, though I do wonder where you keep your gun."

"That's privileged information, big guy." She patted his thigh and offered him a fake smile when he looked at her for a brief second. "What? You can't look me in the eye now that you know…"

Emmett's head snapped toward her and glared. "You finish that sentence with damaged goods or something equally ridiculous, I'll have to insist that Isabella send you packing because you'll be no good to her with that justifiable chip on your fucking sexy shoulder."

Rose looked at Emmett with equal amounts of anger and wonder. "I can keep it under wraps, asshole."

"Good, because we're here." Emmett was the first to escape the tension-filled limo, and he ignored the driver as he held open the door.

Rose looked at Isabella and Edward. "Fuck, he's right. I'm going to end up marrying him."

Edward gaped after her as she slid out of the car and thanked their driver.

Isabella giggled and tapped his chin closed. "She's going to surprise the hell out of him, all of us, really." She squeezed his hand and pressed her lips to his lightly. "Are you ready?"

Edward looked to the driver and motioned for him to close the door. "I know we didn't do this right, but I have no doubt they'll be announcing our engagement tonight."

"I'm aware." She cocked an eyebrow, silently asking him to continue. "I won't tell them the truth, but perhaps I'll have fun when someone asks me how you proposed."

Edward groaned. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Isabella shook her head. "It wasn't necessarily your fault. We went from my kidnapping, a ten-mile car chase through the city, to rescuing your brother all in a matter of hours. Between then and now, we've barely managed to discuss anything other than family to prepare me for what I'm about to face."

"Thank you for assuaging some of my guilt." He winked and pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. "I'm not proposing right now, since I promised something special. It is, however, necessary for you to wear the ring I planned to do it with."

She looked confused, her eyes on the beautiful intricate ring sitting prettily in a cushion of blue velvet. "When did you get this?"

Edward smiled, happy that he caught her by surprise. "I had it made a two weeks ago. It was actually designed in the late 1930s but never created and no one will own one like it other than you."

"It's beautiful…" She bit her lip and held out her hand. "I'll take it off when we get back to the apartment, though."

He slipped it over her finger and kissed the diamond in the center then looked her in the eyes. "Why is that?"

"The first time you make love to me with it on will be when I'm your fiancée." Her sultry voice stirred his arousal; the image she created with her words made him groan.

"Agreed." With one more kiss, Edward tapped the window and helped Isabella out of the car. The driver did clear his throat when her gorgeous legs came into view, but luckily, for him, he didn't allow his gaze to linger.

"He passed." Isabella winked and held onto Edward's hand as they walked toward the front entrance where Rose and Emmett continued to argue. "You two need to nip this shit in the ass, right now. We're about to face the dragon and we need all our wits about us."

The doors opened to Carlisle and Esme, both with tension-filled smiles on their lips.

It was Edward's mother who spoke first. "Is it safe to assume that I'm the dragon?"

Isabella kept a smile on her face, and she replied, "Of course, a dragon is fierce and very protective over her horde. I expect nothing less from Edward's mother."

Somewhat pleased with Isabella's answer, Esme smiled. "I see you didn't like the dress I sent you. Perhaps it was too small?"

Emmett winced, and Edward rolled his eyes.

Isabella's eyes roamed over Esme's beautiful but much thinner figure. "I have a pair of tits; so yeah, it was a bit too small."

Edward sighed. "This is not starting well. It's going to be a long night."

Carlisle grunted and shook his head. "Perhaps we should go inside."

Isabella held up her chin and winked at Edward's father, taking Edward's elbow that he held out. "After you, sir."

Edward dipped down to nip at Isabella's ear, and whispered, "A very long night."

* * *

 **AN: So Edward's men may put his relationship to the test but they're not the only ones. Just remember, Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme wanted them to come together. But it doesn't mean that Esme wouldn't want to make sure Isabella is good enough for her baby. Why am I unable to move forward with this story?! Anyway, thanks to Midnight Cougar for her help with the chapter. I have some traveling to do for a wedding, but long drives are always so productive, yay!**


	21. Some Secrets Never Stay Buried

**Crosshairs**

 **Chapter Twenty-One – Some Secrets Never Stay Buried**

* * *

Once Emmett registered Isabella's words, he snorted and started to chuckle loudly. Esme's shrewd glare cut to him, quickly putting an end to his laughter.

"I see Edward's taste is as bad as my other son's in women."

Isabella smirked and looked beyond her where Jasper stood, dressed in an impeccable gray suit, looking more like himself. "Emmett's tastes are getting better as we speak." She didn't look at her best friend, not wanting the woman to aim her lethal glare at her, too.

"I'm talking about Jasper and you know it." Esme stepped forward, but Carlisle held her back.

Isabella didn't bat an eyelash as she readied for the truth to come out. "Excuse me, but you did say _your_ son?"

Esme's hand settled on her chest, her breathing uneven, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I should've known you would figure that out." Carlisle shook his head and suggested they take it inside.

Jasper stepped out from behind his parents and watched Isabella with shrewd but assessing eyes. "You know the truth, don't you?"

Jasper's appearance, his usual cool demeanor, shocked Edward and Emmett. Their brother hadn't looked so put together in months, if not longer. His parents had time to sober him up since the incident at the facility, but the alertness and personality they'd come to know had returned. As if the last several months had never happened.

"What the hell are all of you talking about?" Edward was tired of all the lies, having reached his boiling point. The evening barely started. "I thought we'd agreed to confront them _after_ the rest of the family had left, Isabella?"

"No one else is here, other than Felix and their guest, Alec's victim. Mary Alice will not be joining us for dinner." Isabella's eyes remained on Esme. "We're talking about the fact that Jasper is your half-brother and he's known all along."

Edward closed his eyes when his parents said nothing in response to Isabella's accusations. Only Jasper had the perfect poker face. "Everyone inside the fucking the house before someone overhears this conversation."

Rose spoke up at last, sort of bemused, but she expected nothing less with this family. Her best friend found out every secret someone had; it was something she was good at, if not better than killing someone. "The jamming equipment in the house has been upgraded and I called in a favor to get rid of the ears across the street before meeting up with your brother."

"Meeting up? Don't you mean locking me in the trunk of the car and kidnapping me?" Emmett grinned, but then thought better of it. He tried for stern again and glared at his parents. Some habits are hard to break, and easing tension with a joke was his go-to reaction. They had to stop, because keeping secrets didn't always benefit everyone involved. "I'm with Edward—what the fuck are you talking about? What do you mean Jasper is our half-brother?"

"Dad met someone at a bar and took her home while vacationing with the family in Italy. He had no idea he fucked Aro's rarely mentioned sister, Gianna. It was a one-night stand; he met Mom shortly afterward and they married within weeks of meeting, but Gianna suddenly returned claiming to be pregnant. Mom was also expecting a child."

Esme held up her hand, asking Jasper to stop. "Let's go inside. It is our story, too. It's only fair we have the chance to tell it ourselves."

Everyone agreed, but Isabella turned to face the end of the driveway and saluted, a tiny pinprick of reflective light shone in the dark in response. She had her people watching over them. "Looks like we're still good." She joined Edward and looked around the immaculate home as they entered the foyer. The mansion was gorgeous, but it felt cold and somewhat empty, more like a museum for priceless furniture and artwork.

They settled in the family room, no TV on the wall, every piece of furniture matched, as well as the fabrics. There wasn't a crease; not on the couches or even the pillows that decorated each corner. As if it was rarely used.

Carlisle stood behind an ivory winged chair where his wife demurely sat. "Gianna wanted nothing to do with her family or ours, but the only way to escape them was…"

"To seduce you so she can get pregnant and ask for money?" Edward questioned, seething underneath his own stoic expression. For his family, for the idea of paying off someone for a child. It was one of the reasons his relationships never lasted, he always feared they were after his money and the power his family had.

"There was very little choice in the matter; she was too far along. We hadn't decided what to do with the child at that point…" Carlisle shook his head; his weary blue eyes seemed a million miles away. "Your grandfather, along with your mother, and I agreed to hide her, and once the baby was born, she'd be set up for life somewhere else. Hidden from even her family."

Esme wrapped her hands around her arms, a glimpse of an old ache resurfacing in her eyes. "I was angry at first, but how could I hate your father for something that happened before me? I already knew then we'd ensure the baby would want for nothing, but then I lost our baby, and we were devastated." She looked toward the fire that roared in the hearth, illuminating her face as she continued. "Gianna didn't want her baby, but I did."

"We did." Carlisle ruffled Jasper's hair, much to his annoyance. "One look at him and I couldn't deny he was mine."

"I raised him, _I'm_ his mother." Esme's words were fierce and protective, inflicted with love, as well. She captured Jasper's hand as he passed, and he appeared to believe her. There was no resentment in his eyes; only the love he had for his mother. "However, we received a letter almost two years ago, someone else knows. We don't know if it was a Rossi or another rival family."

Edward stood and started to pace, a habit of his whenever he processed new information. "Once Jasper took over after Carlisle stepped down, you were all afraid his paternity would be questioned. You couldn't risk that."

Carlisle watched his son and realized that he reminded him of himself back when his own father readied to step down. "Whoever wrote that letter threatened to expose our secret if he became my successor."

After a moment, Edward spun around, looking lethal as well as betrayed. "It was all fake— everything from that bitch Maria to Jasper's addiction that led to his announcement, to stepping aside for me to take over."

Emmett was in shock. "God, we fell for it so damn easy."

The venom in his voice startled Esme; it was so unheard of, to hear her baby boy so menacing and cold. She had to look away.

Emmett rounded on Jasper and pointed a finger at him. "You're our fucking brother no matter what some blackmailing asshole says, but to keep us in the dark is fucked up."

Jasper stood his ground, standing in front of the hearth, the crackling fire his backdrop. "Your reactions had to be real. We couldn't risk you failing at playing your parts. It was too much of a conscious risk to take. The family was at stake here."

The calculated stare, the calmness in Jasper's tone, the one that usually put people at ease, came too easy as if he had it all along. None of it had been real.

Edward turned away from them all, his hands clenched in fists. Everyone in that room, apart from his brother Emmett, had lied to him. Even his Isabella. Vile words were on the tip of his tongue as he whirled around to face her.

"Don't you take it out on me." Isabella stood, hands on her hips, staring him down. "I had to confront and catch them off guard. Some secrets must remain secrets, but your brother being half Rossi never should've been hidden from you two."

"Damn fucking right." Emmett sat heavily on the couch, his eyes staring blankly at a point behind Rose's head. His mind went over memories, anything to indicate that the last year hadn't been a fluke. "Can't forget they set you up too, Edward. You and Isabella."

Jasper appeared confused. "What are you talking about?"

Edward scoffed, waving his arms around. "Finally, something you know nothing about!"

Jasper advanced toward his little brother. "I did what had to be done for the family. Did you honestly think I would fall for someone so materialistic, who had no respect for authority, and looked at Mom's lavish jewelry like it would all be hers one day?"

"I thought you were being led around by your dick." Edward shrugged, no remorse in his tone. "It wouldn't be the first time, apparently, for a Cullen to fall into bed with a woman like Maria." He glared at his father as he finished his little tirade.

Carlisle looked uncomfortable, but he quickly managed to retain his neutral expression. He'd been young, and in truth, his dick did a lot of the talking back then.

"It wasn't all an act," Emmett stated, watching Jasper. "When you thought no one was watching you, I saw you liked Maria, maybe even loved her. Did you even kill her? Or did someone have to carry out the order?"

Jasper didn't acknowledge his brother's words; his eyes did all the talking before they shuttered closed. Instead, he turned his attention to Edward. "It was so damn easy for you to be manipulated," he sneered, then glanced toward Carlisle. "Maybe handing over the reins to Edward in the next few months is too soon, Dad. He's more of a puppet than a master."

Edward got in Jasper's face; his own flushed with anger, his words loud and accusing. "That's because the family was whom I was taught to always believe in. No matter what, the family came first. It was drilled into my head: nothing comes between us. Nothing. No one. Instead, you all let yourselves be manipulated by this blackmailer."

"He's right." Isabella mused out loud. "Finding out who the blackmailer is should be a top priority. He or she has to be eliminated. You probably did exactly what they wanted. So why is Edward being the head of the family so important to them?"

Esme's eyes narrowed as Isabella's eyes landed on her. "Edward is a Cullen and my own flesh and blood; his paternity is legitimate."

Isabella shrugged. "I had to be sure."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose; a headache forming and making his eyes burn with exhaustion. "Isabella is right. We need to assess the situation and figure out who has the most to gain from my becoming the head of the family. Who else knows Jasper is half Rossi and half Cullen?"

Carlisle looked at Isabella. "The last person in that delivery room was killed by the Phoenix. It was made to look like an accident years ago. Is that what clued you in on your suspicions?"

"I make sure I know everything about a person when the crew is asked to carry out a contract. At the time, I didn't think anything of the fact that Olivia Davis was a nurse up until shortly after you announced the birth of your son Jasper. It wasn't until recently when I started to question who he really was. Though, a Jane Doe had delivered the baby, her age and disappearance matched with Gianna's sudden need to join a convent."

Jasper stepped closer to Edward's fiancée, ignoring his brother's growl. His little brother was quite protective of her, and who could blame him. She had a small frame, beautiful delicate features hidden behind makeup, but there was something about her. His father told him Edward had fallen in love with someone who was part of the group of assassins they had on speed dial. He'd figured it had to do with the books, though, considering her business degree.

He couldn't let go of the instinct that she was more.

"What made you think I was a Rossi?" He had to know what gave him away.

"You share quite a few family traits with them. The eyes are definitely your father's, but you have the same sharp nose the Rossi's have. The cleft in your chin is a Rossi trait; all the males in the family have it, so is that left dimple. Your hair color is also similar to Jane's. You even have the same maniacal laugh as Alec."

"How would you know that? You've never met the man. Or have you?" Jasper pushed forward, closing in on her, towering over her. Desperate for answers.

Edward stepped toward them as Emmett got to his feet. "That's enough."

"Say it," Jasper spat. "Tell everyone here who you really are."

Isabella held up her chin, her hands at her sides, and she stared at Jasper. "I am the Phoenix and I'm the one who killed Maria."

Edward cursed as Jasper grabbed her, but Emmett held him back. "Let her show him she's not to be fucked with."

Isabella grabbed the hand tightening on her shoulder, her nails biting into Jasper's skin. She wasn't seeing his face, though; it was someone else. Her free hand disarmed him of his weapon, tossing it away to where Felix, Carlisle's bodyguard, pocketed it and stood back, awaiting orders.

Her eyes remained on Jasper's darkened gaze. "I don't want to hurt you."

The cool demeanor Edward had seen in his brother earlier disappeared; in its place, anger took over. Something he rarely saw in Jasper while sober. Had those drunken tirades and incidents after Maria's death been real?

"You're just a little girl." Jasper groaned at the pain in his hand but refused to let her go. "You should've let my brother go as soon as you realized who he was. You knew you'd have to face me after killing my wife."

"The same wife who fucked a former, disgraced cop during your marriage? The same wife who tried to use a fake pregnancy to save her life? The same wife who made a move on _both_ of your brothers during your faux romance? Do you mean that wife?"

"It may have started and ended that way, but in our own way we loved each other!" Jasper tried to head-butt her but she dodged it.

Another face superimposed over Jasper's; instead of anger in the asshole's eyes was a sick perverted pleasure.

"You've given me no choice," she said in a chilling tone that sent trickles of fear through everyone. In a move that Edward had never seen before, she grabbed Jasper's arm, used it as leverage, placed her foot on his thigh, spun around, and climbed onto his back in less than two seconds. Her arms wrapped around his neck from behind, pulling until they both fell to the ground. In her chokehold, he spat and sputtered. "You will never lay a hand on me in anger. Do you understand me?"

Jasper clawed at her arm fruitlessly, the long sleeve of her dress a hindrance. His face was red with his anger and lack of air.

"Do you understand?" She tightened her hold as everyone stood stock-still around them.

Esme looked desperate to put a stop to her. Rose only stood back and smiled, but in a stance that indicated she was ready to fulfill her duty. Emmett looked in awe and a bit aroused to Edward's annoyance, though his expression was no less different from his baby brother's gaping look.

"Isabella, let him go." Carlisle needed to control the situation, not the hired help. Something in his expression betrayed his thoughts.

"This is what you wanted when you made sure that your son and I met and fell in love. I will never allow a man, or anyone for that matter, to hurt me physically. It will be the last thing they do."

Her eyes were almost black, her emotions on the surface. Edward realized something was wrong with the situation, with her.

Rose slapped Edward's arm and tipped her head. "Talk her down or she's going to kill him."

"Isabella." His soft whisper of her name had her eyes instantly go to his, a whimper falling from her lips. "Let him go and let me take you home."

"He tried to hurt me."

"I know, baby."

Jasper's body stilled, ceasing to struggle. He had enough sense to realize that Isabella had no qualms about killing him. Phoenix had only done what she was hired to do, what _he_ couldn't do. "I forgive you," he choked out, his eyes rolling closed.

Isabella's arms fell to her side as tears fell from her eyes, hating herself. She had let the past mingle with the present. Some secrets never remained buried, no matter how much a person tried. Now she had to tell her husband-to-be everything. Could she share the worst moments in her life with someone else? She had never shared with anyone but her father and Edward's father. Even they didn't know all the details of that night.

She had been sixteen again when Jasper grabbed her, in a dark house, where two men raped and killed her mother, and then tried to do the same to her. Maybe once the truth came out, Edward would understand, not even family would save his uncle from her wrath.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to MC for all your help with the chapter, any mistakes are mine since I messed with it after her edits. I'm currently writing/posting this from AZ while visiting Dawn aka kyla713. Lots of writing going on and other shenanigans. I realized after writing this chapter that I need to create a family tree for both the Cullen and the Rossi families. I'll work on it soon and post on Facebook and Twitter, and leave a link in my profile once I do. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
